


REQUIEM - 7. Akt: Am Ende aller Dinge

by CyberneticNemesis



Series: Severus Snape Saga [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Thriller, alternate book 7
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberneticNemesis/pseuds/CyberneticNemesis
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "REQUIEM – 6. Akt" // ignoriert Band 7 // Das Finale der REQUIEM-Saga // Der Krieg beginnt und Harry Potter wird aus dem Ligusterweg entführt. Während der Dunkle Lord jagd auf den Jungen macht und der Orden des Phönix versucht ihn zu finden ist Severus Snape wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Das Ende ist nah und das Schicksal der Welt hängt am seidenen Faden.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Severus Snape Saga [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/537580





	1. Prolog

Es war ein milder Sommerabend als Harry Potter den Weg des Ligusterwegs entlang ging. Die vergangenen Ereignisse hatten ihn erschüttert. Dumbledore ermordet von Severus Snape! Er hatte diesem Mistkerl ja noch nie getraut. Wie oft hatte Harry Dumbledore gesagt, dass er Snape nicht trauen dürfe? Und immer hatte der alte Zauberer dafür gebürgt, dass dieser Mann, dieser Todesser, nicht auf der Seite Lord Voldemorts stünde! Snape hatte nicht nur Dumbledore hintergangen, sondern sie alle! Er stand auf der Seite Voldemorts ohne wenn und aber und nun konnte das jeder sehen! Harry war wütend dieser Tage. Wie so oft hatte niemand auf ihn gehört und das hatten sie nun davon.

Während Harry den Weg entlang ging und sich innerlich mal wieder aufregte kam ein schwarzer Lieferwagen von hinten angefahren. Er hielt direkt neben ihm. Die Türen flogen auf und drei schwarz gekleidete Männer, die ihre Gesichter mit Sturmhauben verhüllt hatten, packten ihn und zerrten ihn ins Innere. Harry wehrte sich. Er boxte und trat nach seinen Entführern. Sie drückten ihn auf den schmutzigen Metallboden des Autos und durchsuchten ihn. Harry spürte wie ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche zogen und – oh nein! - das Amulett, dass er in letzter Zeit immer bei sich trug. Es war der Horcrux, den er auf seiner letzten Reise mit Dumbledore an sich genommen hatte.

Die Männer fesselten und klebten ihm den Mund mit einem Stück Klebestreifen zu. Anschließend zogen sie ihm einen Sack über den Kopf. Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander, so das Harry keine Chance hatte zu erfahren wer ihn entführte oder warum. Die Fahrt dauerte Stunden. Stunden die Harry auf dem Boden des Wagens lag und jede Bodenwelle ihn unangenehm hin und her beutelte.

In Harrys Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Wer waren diese Typen? Es waren definitiv keine Todesser. Die hätten ihn niemals mit einem Lieferwagen entführt. Wer also dann?

Schließlich hielt der Wagen und er wurde von den Männern aus dem Wagen gezerrt. Harry spürte wie sie mit ihm durch ein Waldstück liefen. Dann hörte er das Quietschen von Türen und wie sie ihn irgendwelche Gänge und Treppen entlangschliffen. Schließlich das erneute gähnende Quietscher einer ungeölten Tür. Er spürte wie sie ihn auf einen Stuhl bugsierten und die Arme hinter der Lehne fesselten.

"Genug!", hörte Harry die Stimme von jemanden. Diese Stimme kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor, aber Harry konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Noch nicht.

Der Sack wurde ihm vom Kopf gezogen. Er befand sich in einem fensterlosen Raum aus Beton. Das grelle Licht der flackernden Neonröhre über ihn blendete ihn. Einer der Männer riss ihm grob den Klebestreifen vom Mund. Harry schrie auf vor Schmerz.

"Wer seid ihr Typen?", fragte er aufgebracht.

Die Männer antworteten nicht.

"Lasst mich mit ihm allein.", sagte einer der schwarz Maskierten.

Wieder diese Stimme. Harry zermarterte sich das Hirn. Er kam einfach nicht darauf wer das war. Jemand den er kannte, da war sich Harry sicher. Ob Freund oder Feind konnte er jedoch nicht sagen.

Der Mann vor ihm trug wie die anderen eine Sturmhaube. Dazu einen schwarzen Pullover, eine dunkle Hose und Stiefel. Es hätte jeder sein können.

"Zeigen Sie mir ihr Gesicht!", sagte Harry.

"Ach nein, warum denn?", antwortete der Mann. "Das verdirbt nur die Gesprächsatmosphäre."

Harrys Gegenüber holte das Amulett aus der Tasche und ließ es an der Kette vor ihm baumeln.

"Interessantes Ding.", sagte der seltsame Fremde. "Ich glaube, das behalte ich erst einmal. Zur Sicherheit. Nicht, dass es noch jemand verliert."

"Was wollen Sie von mir? Warum entführen Sie mich?", fragte Harry.

"Entführt? Nun, eigentlich ja gerettet. Und im Augenblick will ich vor allem, dass du dein Gemüt etwas abkühlst. Wir haben nämlich eine anstrengende Zeit vor uns, Harry Potter."

Der Mann zog seinen Zauberstab und löste mit einer Bewegung die Fesseln hinter Harrys Rücken. Harry nahm die Arme nach vorn und rieb sich die Handgelenke. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging der Mann aus dem Raum. Harry konnte hören wie sich der Riegel vor der Tür zuschob. Er blieb voller Fragen zurück.


	2. Gesucht

Die Nachrricht vom Verschwinden des Auswählten Harry Potter verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Nicht nur das das Ministerium, der Orden des Phönix und natürlich die Todesser gleichzeitig Jagd auf ihn machten, sondern auch sämtliche Zeitungen der magischen Welt ihn nun einmal mehr auf Seite Eins hatten. Wo war Harry Potter? Das war die meist gestellte Frage dieser Tage. Dabei gerat völlig ins Hintertreffen, dass auch der vermeintliche Mörder von Albus Dumbledore wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war. Viele vermuteten erst, dass Severus Snape sich nun von Hogwarts endgültig zu den Todessern abgesetzt hatte, doch auch diese suchten ihn vergeblich. Für die Öffentlichkeit war klar, dass es irgendeine Verbindung zwischen dem Verschwinden der beiden Magier geben musste. Es konnte einfach kein Zufall sein, dass derjenige, der einen der größten Magier der bekannten Welt getötet hatte fast zeitgleich mit dem Auserwählten verschwand.

So ungern es Rufus Scrimgeour, der Minister für Zauberei, zugab, die Öffentlichkeit und er dachten das Selbe – und kam wirklich nicht oft vor.

Er saß in dem großen Besprechungsraum am Fuß des Tisches und sah seine engsten Mitarbeiter an.

"Das ist eine Katastrophe unvorstellbaren Ausmaßes.", sagte Scrimgeour und schleuderte die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Tisch. "Ich brauche jeden Auroren an dieser Sache. Als sei ein Krieg gegen die Todesser nicht schon schlimm genug. Mobilisieren Sie zur Not die Armeeeinheiten des Ministeriums! Ich will dass Potter und Snape gefunden werden!"

"Natürlich. Natürlich.", sagte Pius Thicknesse. "Nur weiß ja angeblich nicht einmal Lord Voldemort wo die beiden zu finden sind."

"Dann wäre das eines der seltenen Male, wo der Dunkle Lord auf dem Schlauch steht. Immerhin ein Vorteil für uns.", sagte Scrimgeour.

Die Tür zum Besprechungsraum öffnete sich. Männer in schwarzen Roben betraten den Raum und positionierten sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben um den Tisch.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Scrimgeour.

"Ach, Rufus, tun Sie nicht so überrascht.", sagte Thicknesse und erhob sich. "Ihnen muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass dieser Tag kommt."

"Pius, Sie waren schon immer ein kleiner, schleimiger, rückratloser ...!", sagte Scrimgeour zornig.

"Ich mache es Ihnen einfach. Geben Sie ihr Amt unverzüglich ab und Sie können hoffen, dass der Dunkle Lord Gnade walten lässt. Auch wenn es in Askaban sicher nicht so gemütlich ist."

"Nur über meine Leiche!", entgegnete Scrimgeour.

"Nun, das lässt sich einrichten.", sagte Thickness und gab einem der Todesser ein Handzeichen.

Dieser schoss einen Fluch nach dem Minister. Scrimgeour Kopf knickte zur Seite und aus seinem Hals schoss eine Blutfontäne.

"Iiieh!", machte Thicknesse. "Kannst du das nächste Mal nicht etwas weniger Blutiges nehmen?"

"Sorry, Chef.", sagte der Todesser.

Thicknesse ging zum Leichnahm des Zaubereiministers. Er holte aus der Innentasche seines Anzugs ein Taschentuch hervor und zog damit den goldenen Ring von Scrimgeours Hand. Dieser trug das Wappen des Ministeriums. Thicknesse steckte ihn auf seinen Ringfinger und betrachtete ihn kurz mit einer gewissen Kritik.

"Der Zaubereiminister ist tot! Es lebe der Zaubereiminister!", sagte er überschwenglich. Thickness begann plötzlich viel zu hoch zu lachen.

"Ähm, sucht jemanden, der das hier weg macht, ja?", fügte er an die Todesser gewandt hinzu.

\-------------------------------------

Die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix tagten wie immer in der Küche Grimmauldplatzes. Es war erst wenige Wochen her, dass Albus Dumbledore ermordet wurde. Und das von einem aus ihrer Mitte; Severus Snape. Es war schwer das alles zu verkraften, noch viel schwerer war es jedoch zu erfahren, dass Unbekannte Harry Potter entführt hatten. Für sie ergab das alles keinerlei Sinn. Weder das verschwinden von Harry noch das von Snape. Warum hätte Snape das Weite suchen sollen? Er hatte Dumbledore getötet und Lord Voldemort damit einen riesigen gefallen getan. Auf diesem Wege wäre er endgültig der zweite Mann nach dem Dunklen Lord selbst gewesen. Warum also verschwinden?

Minerva McGonnagall saß da und betrachtete die beiden Lücken am Tisch. Die Plätze von Albus und Severus hatte sich niemand getraut zu besetzen. Kein Wunder, in ihre Fußstapfen wäre sie auch nur ungern getreten.

"Ich weiß, ihr erwartet von mir Antworten, aber ich habe keine.", sagte Minerva. "Der Orden war Albus' Herzenangelegenheit und bei der Frage wer ihn führen soll würde ich mich nur ungern aufdrängen."

"Wir können abstimmen.", sagte Arthur Weasley. "Einfach und demokratisch."

"Seit wann ist Demokratie einfach?", entgegnete Minerva.

"Ich bin für eine Abstimmung.", sagte Nymphandora Tonks. "Zur Not können wir auch darüber abstimmen, ob wir eine Abstimmung machen."

"Argh.", machte Mad-Eye Moody. "Jetzt lasst doch den Unsinn. Minerva, Sie waren Albus' Stellvertreterin in Hogwarts und werden die kommende Direktorin sein. Sie hatten neben Snape den meisten Überblick über alles. Für mich ist die Sache also klar wer den Orden führen wird."

"Jetzt versucht er es mit dem Sach-Argument.", flüsterte Tonks.

Bevor Mad-Eye darauf etwas erwidern konnte tauchte Kingsley Shacklebolt mit einem Knall im Raum auf. Er wirkte gehetzt und seine Robe war voller Blut, genauso wie sein Gesicht.

"Kingsley, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?", fragte Minerva.

"Das Ministerium ...", sagte er und holte erstmal tief Luft. "Scrimgeour ist tot. Ich bin selbst gerade so davon gekommen."

"Verdammt!", grollte Mad-Eye.

Am Tisch brach lautes Gemurmel aus.

"Ruhe!", rief Minerva und das Getuschel erstarb sofort. "Wer führt das Ministerium jetzt?"

"Pius Thicknesse.", sagte Kingsley in einem Ton als spreche er über etwas besonders Ekliges.

"Na großartig!", sagte Mad-Eye. "Dieser schleimige Todesserversteher hat uns gerade noch gefehlt!"

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Arthur in die Runde. "So langsam gehen uns die Optionen aus."

"Wir suchen Harry.", sagte Minerva. "Und mit etwas Glück finden wir so auch noch Snape. So sehr ich dieses Käseblatt auch verabscheue ..." Sie deutete auf die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf dem Tisch. "... in einer Sache könnten sie recht haben. Das Verschwinden von Harry Potter und Severus Snape muss in irgendeinem Zusammenhang stehen. Finden wir den einen, dann finden wir womöglich auch den anderen. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns jetzt noch bleibt."

"Und wo sollen wir anfangen zu suchen? Von Harrys Entführung gibt es lediglich ein paar Augenzeugen. Alle haben sie nur das beschrieben, was ihr alle aus der Zeitung kennt. Ein schwarzer Van mit schwarz maskierten Typen, die alle nicht wirkten wie Todesser. Die könnten überall sein.", antwortete Kingsley.

"Die Nocturnegasse.", sagte Minerva.

"Warum denn gerade da?", fragte Kingsley.

"Severus Snape war ein Mann mit vielen Geheimnissen, aber eines weiß ich ganz sicher, er hatte eine Schwäche für Bars dort. Vielleicht hat ihn jemand gesehen."

"Na das kann ja heiter werden.", kommentierte Mad-Eye.

"Es sei denn jemand hier hat eine bessere Idee?", sagte Minerva mit Blick auf Moody.

Der hob nur abwehrend die Hände.

"Dann also Nocturngasse.", sagte Kingsley.

"So ist es.", antwortete Minerva.

\----------------------------------

Die Nocturngasse in London stand für alles, was nicht schön war glänzte in der Zaubererwelt. Mancher hätte wohl gemeint hier fände das wirkliche Leben statt während in der Winkelgasse nur reiche Snobs ein und aus gingen. In der Nocturngasse war seit jeher schwarze Magie verwoben mit Unterweltgangstern und Straßengeschäften. Genau diese Art von zwielichtiger Atmosphäre, die jemand wie Severus Snape geschätzt hätte.

Minerva war mit Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Tonks und Remus im Schlepptau unterwegs. Alle hatten sie sich in alte, abgetragene Roben gekleidet, um nicht so aufzufallen. Auf der Straße herrschte reges Treiben. Es war eine bunte Mischung aus Unterklassezauberern, Halbtrollen, Vampiren, Straßengangstern und anderen zwielichtigen Gestalten, die Waren feil boten oder Dinge unter der Hand verkauften, die lieber kein Auror zu Gesicht bekam. An den Wänden hingen, wie überall, Fahndungsplakate von Harry Potter und Severus Snape.

"Ich wette, die Hälfte der Leute hier hab ich schon mal eingebuchtet.", sagte Moody leise als sie sich durch den Trubel der Gasse kämpften. "Wir hätten Mundungus mitnehmen sollen. Der wüsste bestimmt sofort wen man hier fragt, wenn man verschwinden will."

Sie gingen in eine der Bars. Dichter Tabakqualm hing in der Luft und die geziegelten Mauern waren mit allen möglichen Plakaten zugeklebt. An den Tischen saßen alle möglichen Leute. Manche von ihnen pokerten oder machten Trinkspiele. Hinter der Theke stand ein zwei Meter großer Halbtroll, der eine Lederschürze trug.

"Ähm, hallo.", sagte Minerva.

"Kein Zutritt für Auroren.", sagte der Barmann gelangweilt.

"Wer sagt denn, dass hier Auroren sind?", fragte sie.

Der Barmann deutete mit einem seiner dicken Finger auf Mad-Eye.

"Preis der Berühmtheit.", grollte Moody. "Ich warte dann draußen."

"Also, was wollt ihr?", fragte der Barmann nachdem Mad-Eye vor die Tür verschwunden war.

"Wir suchen jemanden.", sagte Minerva.

"Seh ich etwa aus wie die Auskunft?", sagte der Barmann erneut sehr gelangweilt. "Entweder ihr trinkt was oder ihr verschwindet."

Kingsley knallte dem Halbtroll einen Beutel mit Galleonen auf die Theke.

"Hilft das bei der Konversation?", fragte er.

"Vielleicht habe ich gerade mein Angebot erweitert. Wen sucht ihr?"

"Severus Snape.", sagte Minerva.

Mit einem Schlag kehrte gespenstische Ruhe in die Bar ein. Es war eine angespannte Stille als hätte sie etwas verbotenes gesagt.

"Nie gehört.", antwortete der Barmann. "Besser ihr verschwindet."

"Kommen Sie.", sagte Kingsley. "Bevor hier die Luft brennt."

Er führte Minerva mit sanfter Gewalt nach draußen.

"Eines muss man Snape lassen, er hat die Leute gut abgerichtet.", sagte Kingsley.

"Klingt nicht sehr erfolgreich.", sagte Mad-Eye, der sich draußen gegen die Wand der Bar gelehnt hatte.

"Mauer des Schweigens wäre noch nett formuliert.", entgegnete Kingsley. "Wenn die alle so drauf sind, dann wird es schwierig hier was rauszufinden."

Sie hörten wie sich jemand lautstark hinter ihnen räusperte. Es war ein Mann in dunkler Robe, der einen Filzhut und Sonnenbrille trug. Seine Haut war unnatürlich bleich.

"Was willst du, Blutsauger?", grollte Moody schlecht gelaunt.

"Alastor Moody, hocherfreut. Der berühmte Auror.", sagte der Vampir gut gelaunt und hob seinen Hut, was Mad-Eyes Stimmung nur noch weiter in den Keller sinken ließ. "Mein Meister, der hochwohlgeborene Mister Cullen, würde sich gerne mit Ihnen allen unterhalten."

"Oh nein, das möchte er nicht!", sagte Moody, bevor einer der anderen antworten konnte.

"Mad-Eye!", zichte Minerva ihn an.

"Cullen ist der berüchtigste Vampir Großbritanniens. Wenn der uns nicht in eine Falle lockt, dann fress ich meinen Hut!", sagte Moody.

"Oh, mein Meister hat keinerlei böse Absichten. Er bietet euch lediglich ein Geschäft an. Wenn ihr mir also bitte folgen würdet.", sagte der Vampir und entbloßte den Revolver unter seinem Umhang, der in seinem Gürtel steckte.

"Schusswaffen!", sagte Mad-Eye und verdrehte die Augen als sei das alles komplett unter seiner Würde.

"Gehen Sie voraus.", entgegnete Minerva.

Sie folgten dem Vampir bis zu einem Varietétheater und gingen durch eine Gasse zu einem Nebeneingang des Etablissments. 

"Das ist sowas von eine Falle!", hörte Minerva Moody hinter sich flüstern.

"Alastor, beherrschen Sie sich.", gab sie leise zurück.

Der Vampir führte sie in ein altmodisches Büro. An den Wänden hingen alte Art-Deco-Plakate von Varietékünslern aus den Zwanziger und Dreißiger Jahren. Dazu alte, gepolsterte Holzstühle und ein großer, alter Eichenholzschreibtisch. Hinter diesem saß ein Mann, der auf den ersten Blick wirkte als habe ihn jemand aus einem Schwarz-Weiß-Film in die Realität entlassen. Er war groß und schmal gebaut und trug einen schwarzen Nadelstreifenazug in dessen Brusttasche ein rotes Taschentuch steckte. Er hatte einen Undercut-Haarschnitt wie aus dem ersten Viertel des Zwanzigsten Jahrhundert und sich den Scheitel sauber zur Seite gekämmt. Zusätzlich rauchte er aus einem mit Silber verzierten Zigarettenhalter.

Minerva wusste, dass Vampire nichts auf Silber gaben. Das Gerücht, dass Silber sie vernichten würde, hatten sie angeblich sogar selbst gestreut. Allerdings fühlte sich Minerva gerade etwas entrückt als habe sie eine seltsame Zeitreise gemacht.

"Bitte setzen Sie sich doch.", sagte der Vampir hinter dem Tisch.

Alle bis auf Mad-Eye nahmen Platz.

"Alastor, setzen Sie sich!", sagte Minerva zu ihm.

"Nein, ich stehe lieber!", entgegnete Moody.

"Seien Sie nicht unhöflich.", beschwor Minerva ihn.

"Mister Moody, Sie haben wirklich nichts von mir zu befürchten.", sagte der Vampir.

"Wer's glaubt ...!", grummelte Mad-Eye und ließ sich behutsam auf dem Stuhl nieder als könne er beißen.

"Ich bin Archibald Cullen.", stellte sich der Vampir vor. "Mister Moody hat Ihnen sicher schon einmal von mir erzählt. Ich habe Sie hergebeten, weil ich glaube, dass wir uns gegenseitig helfen können."

"So?", fragte Minerva.

"Sie wollen Severus Snape finden, genauso wie ich.", sagte Cullen.

"Ach, Sie auch noch?", fragte Moody.

"Mir ist bekannt, dass gerade die gesamte magische Welt nach ihm sucht. Nach ihm und Harry Potter.", antwortete Cullen.

"Was haben die Vampire mit Snape zu schaffen?", fragte Moody.

"Sagen wir einfach, wir sind alte Bekannte. Es gehen Gerüchte in der Unterwelt um ihr alter Freund Severus Snape würde alle möglichen Leute um sich scharen, um gegen den Dunklen Lord zu ziehen."

Minerva und die anderen sahen sich an.

"Das wäre mir vollkommen neu.", sagte sie.

Cullen öffnete ein Fach seines Schreibtisches und holte ein silbernes Stilett heraus und legte es vor sie auf den Tisch.

"Keine Angst. Das hier ist ein Andenken ihres Freundes Snape, dass er mir vor sechs Jahren in die Hand gerammt hat. Er sagte damals wir seien quitt. Wie ihr Orden vielleicht weiß haben wir damals ein Geschäft mit einem Mann namens Quirell abgeschlossen. Ein äußerst unvorteilhaftes Geschäft, wie sich im Nachhinein herausstellte." Cullen zog an seinem Zigarettenhalter. "Ich bin Severus Snape etwas schuldig, denn er hatte unrecht. Wir sind nicht quitt solange der Dunkle Lord noch unter uns weilt."

"Sie wollen uns helfen?", fragte Moody in einem Ton als würde gerade etwas komplett unmögliches passieren.

"Die Auroren sind ja bekannt für ihre Engstirnigkeit gegenüber allem, was nicht in irgendeinem Gesetzbuch steht. Ja, ich helfe Ihnen und dem Orden, denn ich will den Dunklen Lord und die Todesser ebenso tot sehen. Und anders als Sie habe ich – und das ist wirklich nicht abschätzig gemeint – Informationsquellen, die Mitgliedern der magischen Gemeinschaft eben nicht zugänglich sind. Wenn sich Harry Potter und Severus Snape da draußen verbergen, dann werden wir sie finden."

"Und was ist unser Anteil an der ganzen Sache?", fragte Minerva.

"Ich gebe es äußerst ungern zu, aber das letzte Treffen zwischen mir und Snape ist, gelinde gesagt, etwas unglücklich verlaufen. Wenn ich einfach vor seiner Tür auftauche denkt er womöglich ich will ihn angreifen.", sagte Cullen und deudete auf das Stilett auf seinem Tisch.

"Sie wollen also Schutz, falls Sie ihn finden?", fragte Minerva. "Haben Sie nicht ein ganzes Gangsternetzwerk?"

"Sie verstehen nicht.", sagte Cullen. "Es geht mir nicht allein um den Schutz von Leib und Unleben. Dafür habe ich meine Vampire. Nein, das Problem an Männern wie Snape ist, dass Gewalt sie überhaupt nicht davon abhält etwas zu tun. Im Gegenteil. Ich brauche Menschen, die er kennt und denen er vertraut."

"Sie lesen nicht besonders oft Zeitung, oder?", fragte Minerva. "Dann wüssten Sie vielleicht ..."

"... dass er Albus Dumbledore getötet hat?", beendete Cullen ihren Satz. "Ja, ich habe davon gehört. Aber wäre Snape wirklich der für den Sie ihn offenbar halten, dann wäre er nicht abgetaucht. Er wäre zum Dunklen Lord marschiert und hätte sich vor Belobigung kaum retten können, doch das tat er ganz offensichtlich nicht. Also frage ich mich, ob da eventuell Dinge ins Rollen gekommen sind, die einem weder die Presse noch meine Informanten im Ministerium mitteilen."

Minerva wusste worauf Cullen hinaus wollte. Sie hatte keiner Menschenseele davon erzählt, dass Severus und Albus vor seinem Tod einen Pakt geschlossen hatten. Einen Pakt gegen den sie ganz strikt war.

"Sie haben recht. Es gibt da Dinge ..." Minerva nahm sich zusammen. "Severus hatte mit Dumbledore eine Art Übereinkunft geschlossen. Albus war sehr krank und er fürchtete den Todessern in die Hände zu fallen. Er wollte das Severus ihn tötete bevor es jemand anders tun konnte. Was da auf dem Turm geschehen ist war genau das! Er hat seine Pflicht gegenüber Dumbledore erfüllt, so wie immer! Und ich habe ihn dafür gehasst! Hören Sie, ich habe ihn gehasst dafür, dass er Albus diesen Wunsch erfüllt hat, aber hätte er es nicht getan wäre sein Ende noch schlimmer gewesen!" 

Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille. Moody, Tonks, Remus und Kingsley sahen sie an. Sie sagten nichts, doch ihnen wurde klar, dass Minerva sie über Wochen hinweg belogen hatte.

"Und Sie haben es niemanden erzählt?", fragte Cullen mit Blick auf die überraschten Gesichter ihrer Freunde.

"Keinem.", sagte Minerva.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Kingsley plötzlich. "Minerva ..."

"Weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte. Wäre er jetzt hier ich wüsste nicht was ich tun würde!", rief sie außer sich.

Minerva wusste das ihr ganzer Zorn nicht nur Severus galt, sondern auch sich selbst.

"Wir müssen Snape finden.", sagte Moody auf einmal. "Wenn das wirklich wahr ist, dann braucht er unsere Hilfe."

Minerva sah zu Boden. Sie wollte davon nichts wissen.

"Mister Cullen, ich glaube, wir haben eine Vereinbarung.", sagte Kingsley.

"Sehr gut.", sagte Cullen und reichte ihm die Hand über den Tisch.

"Kommen Sie.", sagte Moody und begleitete Minerva hinaus.


	3. Konfrontation

Harry Potter saß auf dem Betonboden seiner Zelle. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er schon hier war. Seit seiner Entführung hatte sich sein Kidnapper nicht wieder sehen lassen. Ab und an kam zwar eine Wache, die ihm etwas zu Essen brachte, doch alles in allem ließen sie ihn schmoren. Harry war in seinem Kopf alles immer und immer wieder durchgegangen. Seine Entführung durch diese Leute machte für ihn keinerlei Sinn. Wären Sie mit Voldemort im Bunde, dann hätten sie ihn sicher schon langst an ihn übergeben. Harry wusste schließlich was der schwarze Magier mit Männern machte, die nicht seinen Befehlen gehorschten. Ebenso zermarterte er sich das Gehirn woher er die Stimme ihres Anführers kannte. Harry konnte schwören, dass er sie kannte, aber er kam nicht auf den Namen. Das frustrierte ihn wohl am meisten, denn wäre er darauf gekommen wer dieser Typ war, dann hätte er vielleicht herleiten können warum sie ihn entführten, doch sein Kopf verweigerte ihm schlicht den Dienst.

Mit einem lauten Quietschen wurde der Riegel auf der anderen Seite der Tür weg geschoben. Einer der schwarz maskierten Wachen trat ein. Er warf Harry einen schwarzen Sack vor die Füße.

"Anziehen!", sagte die Wache.

"Nein.", sagte Harry trotzig.

"Wie du willst.", antwortete die Wache.

Sie kam auf ihn zu und hob den Sack vom Boden auf. In diesem Augenblick stürzte Harry sich auf die Wache und schlug ihm auf die Nase. Mit einem Jaulen ging der Mann zu Boden. Harry hastete aus seiner Zelle und fand sich in einem Flur wieder, der genauso aus kaltem Beton war. An der Decke hingen Neonröhren, die alles in ein steriles Licht tauchten. Hier gab es noch mehr Zellen deren Türen jedoch alle auf standen. War er etwa ihr einziger Gefangener?

Harry rannte den Flur entlang genau in eine weitere Wache hinein.

"Stehen bleiben!", rief der Mann.

Harry jedoch rannte weiter bis zu einer offen stehenden Gittertür. Er warf sie zu, um den Mann hinter sich zu bremsen. Die Gänge hinter dem Gefängnis sahen genauso aus wie der Trakt aus dem er gerade rannte. Die Flure hatten keine Namen, sondern nur Bezifferungen und so langsam wurde Harry klar, dass er irgendwo unter der Erde sein musste. Alles wirkte militärisch und zweckmäßig und obendrein war es ein Labyrinth. Selbst wenn diese Männer ihn nicht wieder einfingen hatte er keine Ahnung wie man hier wieder herauskam.

Harry hörte das Trampeln von Stiefeln hinter sich und bog um die nächste Ecke in der Hoffnung keinen von ihnen in die Arme zu laufen. Genau das hätte er jedoch nicht tun sollen. Vor ihm tauchten Wachen auf. Sie trugen komischer Weise keine Zauberstäbe, sondern Maschinenpistolen.

"Das war's, mein Junge!", sagte eine der Wachen.

Harry sah hinter sich. Die Männer, die er gehört hatte, schnitten ihm nun auch diesen Weg ab.

"Shit!", machte Harry und hob langsam die Hände.

"Guter Junge.", sagte die Wache. Sie gab jemanden ein Handzeichen. Harry wurde von hinten gepackt und ihm ein schwarzer Sack über den Kopf gezogen. Er spürte wie ihm das Herz bis weit unter die Gürtellinie sank. Was würden sie jetzt wohl mit ihm machen?

Harry fühlte wie sie ihn an den Armen packten und irgendwo hinführten. Sie stiegen mehrere Treppen hinauf und gingen durch Korridore. Er hörte Stimmen um sich herum und das geschäftige Treiben als seien sie in irgendeiner Art Werkstatt. Schließlich merkte er wie sie in einen Raum gingen und Harry auf einen Stuhl bugsierten. Sie zogen ihm den Sack vom Kopf. Harry saß auf einem Holzstuhl an einem Tisch in einer Art Bibliothek. Auf dem Tisch lag das Amulett, dass Harry aus der Höhle mit den Inferi mitgebracht hatte. Vor ihm stand der maskierte Mann, dem er bereits bei seiner Entführung begegnet war.

"Ihr könnt gehen.", sagte er zu den Wachen und sie ließen die beiden allein.

"Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?", fragte Harry einmal mehr.

"Das ist kompliziert.", sagte der Mann.

Die Tür des Raumes öffnete sich und eine Frau trat ein. Sie hatte kurzes, rotes Haar und trug ein kariertes Flanellhemd und Jeans. Sie stellte ein Tablett mit drei Tassen und einer Teekanne auf den Tisch und teilte die Getränke aus.

"So", sagte sie. "Jetzt können wir dieses Gespräch starten."

Die Frau setzte sich an die Seite des Tisches, so, dass Harry und der Mann sich gegenüber saßen.

"Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn!", sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst als zu den beiden.

"Es wird schon bald Sinn ergeben.", sagte der Mann.

Er und die Frau sahen sich an. Sie blickte ihn streng an als würde sie ihm allein durch ihren Blick zu etwas auffordern. Der Mann atmete tief.

"Ich weiß, dass ich das bereuen werde.", grummelte er auf eine Art, die Harry seltsam bekannt vorkam.

Der Mann zog sich die Sturmhaube vom Kopf und Harry starrte ihn für einen Augenblick nur an. Sein Gehirn registrierte zunächst gar nicht, wer da vor ihm stand, denn mit den kurzen Haaren und dem Dreitagebart hätte er ihn beinahe nicht erkannt. Es war Severus Snape.

"Sie?", rief Harry aus. Es war eine Mischung aus ehrlicher Überraschung und dem Schock, dass es ausgerechnet er war.

"Lass uns das wie zivilisierte Menschen angehen, ja?", sagte Snape zu Harry.

Der sprang jedoch von seinem Stuhl auf und machte einen Satz rückwärts.

"Sie? Sie!", rief Harry immer wieder als könne er es nicht fassen und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn. "Sie haben Dumbledore getötet!"

"Ja, soweit bin ich leider auch schon.", antwortete Snape.

"Was haben Sie vor? Wollen Sie mich selbst töten? Den Ruhm einfahren?", rief Harry.

Snape rollte mit den Augen als sei er gerade tierisch genervt.

"Ich hab dir ja gesagt, das wird toll.", sagte Snape an die Frau gewandt. "Ich schlage vor du setzt dich und trinkst erstmal eine schöne Tasse Tee."

"Den Sie vergiftet haben!", schloss Harry.

"Nein, den Tee zu vergiften wäre eine Schande. Wir sind schließlich Engländer.", entgegnete Snape mit sarkastischem Unterton.

"Harry, wir wollen dir nichts tun. Wirklich.", sagte die Frau.

"Und was soll dieses ganze Theater dann? Meine Entführung und das alles?"

"Der Dunkle Lord jagd dich – und mich jetzt übrigens auch, denn ich habe ihn ganz offen verraten als ich nach Dumbledores Tod einfach verschwunden bin. Allerdings ... der Orden, das Ministerium, wer hätte mir geglaubt, wenn ich meine Unschuld beteuert hätte? Sie wären auf mich losgegangen so wie du jetzt.", sagte Snape.

"Sie haben ihn getötet! Ich habe es gesehen!", rief Harry aufgebracht.

"Was du gesehen hast und was wirklich passiert ist sind zwei sehr unterschiedliche Dinge.", entgegnete Snape völlig ruhig.

"Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte Harry.

"Es ist für dich vielleicht schwer zu begreifen, doch Dumbledore hatte vor dem Auserwählten allerhand Geheimnisse. Er war nicht der freundliche, alte Mann für den du ihn halten solltest."

"Das ist gelogen!", sagte Harry.

"Nein, es ist nur der Teil der Wahrheit, den du nie zu Gesicht bekommen hast. Ich hingegen schon. Ich habe Albus vor seinem Tod geschworen, dass ich ihn nicht den Todessern überlasse und genau das habe ich getan.", entgegnete Snape.

"Was soll das heißen? Das er etwa wollte, dass Sie ihn umbringen? Warum hätte er das tun sollen?"

"Du weißt das er krank war, oder? Dass er sich etwas zugezogen hatte von dem es keine Heilung gab?", sagte Snape.

Harry erinnerte sich an die schwarze Hand. Dumbledore hatte angedeutet, dass ihn ein Fluch getroffen hatte für den es keine herkömmlichen Mittel gab. Das es jedoch so schlecht um ihn stand, dass er jemanden wie Snape gebeten hätte ihn zu töten? Nein, das war unmöglich! Snape war ein Todesser!

"Dumbledore hat Sie angefleht! Wissen Sie noch! Er hat Sie angefleht ihn zu verschonen als Draco ihn nicht töten konnte!", sagte Harry.

"Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, dann hätten es Lestrange und Greyback getan und ich muss dir wohl nicht ausmalen, dass das für Dumbledore ein wesentlich schlimmeres Ende gewesen wäre.", entgegnete Snape.

"Aber Sie sind ein Todesser!", beharrte Harry.

Snape zog die Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch und zeigte ihm seine Unterarme. Das Dunkle Mal auf seinem rechten Arm war komplett verschwunden als habe es nie existiert.

"Nicht mehr.", sagte Snape.

"Man kann das Dunkle Mal nicht entfernen! Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser!"

"Nun, ganz offensichtlich nicht.", antwortete Snape und zog sich die Ärmel wieder herunter. "Du musst begreifen, dass wir vieles vor dir geheim gehalten haben. Zu deinem und unserem Schutz. Ich bin auf deiner Seite, Potter. Das war ich immer."

Harry sah ihn an als könne er nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Snape auf seiner Seite? Das war doch Unsinn!

"Ich glaube Ihnen kein einziges Wort!", rief Harry.

"Immer diese Sturheit!", schimpfte Snape vor sich hin.

"So kommen wir nicht weiter, Harry.", sagte die Frau zu ihm. Etwas Sanftes in ihrer Stimme ließ Harrys Zorn für einen Moment abschwellen.

"Nehmen wir für einen Augenblick an ich würde Ihnen das alles abkaufen, warum haben Sie mich entführt?", fragte Harry.

"Wie ich schon sagte, wir sind jetzt Gejagte. Es schien mir intelligenter dich zu holen bevor es andere tun konnten. Und ich habe damit ja offenbar auch einige Leute mächtig verwirrt.", sagte Snape. "Und ich wusste, dass du niemals freiwillig mitkommen würdest, wenn ich freundlich an der Tür klingel."

"Da haben Sie verdammt nochmal recht!", entgegnete Harry.

"Er stimmt mir zu? Das ich das noch erleben darf!", sagte Snape überrascht.

Harry setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm die Tasse Tee. Er schnüffelte daran als fürchte er Snape könne das Getränk doch vergiftet haben.

"Also gut.", sagte Harry und trank einen Schluck. "Was haben Sie jetzt mit mir vor?"

"Wir gehen Horcruxe suchen.", sagte Snape und setzte sich nun ebenfalls. Er deutete auf das Amulett auf dem Tisch.

"Leider war das ein völliger Reinfall!", sagte Harry. "R.A.B. - wer auch immer das ist - hat das Medallion ausgetauscht."

"Regulus Acturus Black.", sagte Snape.

"Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Darauf hättest du von selbst kommen können. Du warst oft genug im Grimmauldplatz.", entgegnete Snape in einem Ton als habe Harry sich im Zaubertrankunterricht wieder einen unglaublichen Patzer erlaubt.

"Sirius' Bruder?", fragte Harry.

"Er war während des ersten Krieges bei den Todessern. Ich persönlich habe ihn nie näher kennen gelernt, doch offenbar ist er damals bereits hinter das Geheimnis von Voldemorts Unsterblichkeit gekommen.", sagte Snape.

"Und er hat das echte Medallion versteckt.", schloss Harry.

"Genau.", antwortete Snape.

"Und wo ist es?", fragte Harry. "Haben Sie es?"

"So schnell bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.", entgegnete Snape. "Aber ich habe eine Ahnung, wo wir den entscheideneden Hinweis finden könnten."

"Wo?", fragte Harry.

"Oh, das wäre zu viel verraten, aber wir machen demnächst einen kleinen Ausflug. Bis dahin kannst du es dir hier in unserem kleinen Widerstandsnest gemütlich machen. Jennifer hier, zeigt dir dein Zimmer."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand immer noch nicht, was hier ablief. Hatte Snape hier eine Armee aufgebaut ohne das Dumbledore oder Voldemort es erfahren hatten? Wie war das alles möglich? Und das er ihm plötzlich helfen wollte verursachte in Harrys Magen ein Gefühl als habe jemand ihm Steine in den Bauch gelegt. Dieser Mann, der ihn in Hogwarts immer so getriezt hatte, der ein Todesser und Spion war, wollte ihm auf einmal helfen!?

"Komm, Harry.", sagte die Frau und erhob sich.

Harry folgte ihr wortlos.

Dieser Ort hier, an dem sie sich befanden, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann wirkte es wie ein alter Bunker. Harry wusste nicht wie Snape und seine Leute an das alles gekommen waren, aber es war natürlich clever sich außerhalb der magischen Gemeinschaft zu verbergen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte Harry das alles nicht erwartet. Und so wie er das sah hatte Snape die gesame Zaubererschaft mit seiner Entführung ordentlich an der Nase herum geführt.

Die Frau zeigte ihm die Tür zu seinem Raum. Er war klein, doch es gab ein Bett und einen kleinen Tisch darin.

"Woher kennen Sie ihn.", fragte Harry die Frau.

"Ich kenne Severus schon lange.", antwortete sie und eine seltsame Vertrautheit lag in ihrer Stimme.

"Glauben Sie ihm das alles?", fragte Harry.

"Ja, jedes Wort und du solltest das auch. Ich weiß, dass er schwierig sein kann und auch das seine Rolle in dieser Geschichte nicht gerade dazu aufruft ihm zu vertrauen, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass er aktuell der Einzige ist, der dir nichts antun will.", sagte sie.

"Hmm.", machte Harry und setzte sich auf das Bett. Er fühlte sich verloren.

"Ruh dich aus und denk über das nach, was er gesagt hat.", sagte sie und ging aus dem Raum.

Für Harry fühlte sich das alles wie ein schlechter Traum an.


	4. Vertrauensbildende Maßnahmen

Harry Potter hatte die ganze Nacht kein Augen zu getan. Das es Snape war, der hinter allem steckte machte ihn ganz fertig. Er war sich so oft so sicher gewesen, dass Snape ihm Böses wollte oder wenigstens mit Lord Voldemort im Bunde war und jetzt das! Severus Snape, der ihm helfen wollte, die Horcruxe zu zerstören! Für Harry fühlte sich das falsch an. Wie etwas, dass ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, weil es einfach nicht real sein konnte. Er wusste wie Snape ihn alle die Jahre in seinem Unterricht nieder gemacht hatte. Vom ersten Tag an in Hogwarts hatte dieser Mann nichts unterlassen, um ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und jetzt war er auf seiner Seite? Nein! Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein!

Harry lag auf dem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Zu dumm, dass er an dem Tag seiner Entführung seine Uhr nicht dabei hatte. So fühlte sich doch jede Minute an wie eine Unendlichkeit.

Harry stand auf. Er ging zur Tür und schlug auf die Klinke. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war sie nicht verschlossen. Er steckte den Kopf aus dem Raum und sah in den Flur. Weit und breit niemand. Harry ging heraus und schloss die Tür leise. Wer wusste schon wann diese Wachen oder gar Snape hier auftauchten?

Harry ging den Flur entlang. Er hörte von weit her Gelächter. Als er dem um die Ecke biegenden Gang folgte fand er sich in einer Art Aufenthaltsraum wieder. An den Tischen saßen einige der Wachen. Sie hatten ihre Maschinenpistolen nicht dabei. Einige der Männer waren weit über zwei Meter groß und hatten die mächtige Statur von Halbtrollen. Einige tranken Alkohol, andere spielten Poker oder rissen einfach nur unflätige Witze. Sie bemerkten Harry gar nicht. Er versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich durch den Raum zu gehen. Zu Harrys eigener Überraschng hielt ihn niemand auf.

Er stolperte in den nächsten Flur und fand sich einmal mehr in diesem Labyrinth aus Beton wieder. Dieser Bunker musste riesig sein. Fast wie eine kleine Stadt. Harry sah an der Wand einen alten, vergilbten Lageplan. Der bestätigte Harrys Vermutung, dass dieser Ort ein Irrgarten war.

"He!", sagte jemand und Harry sah auf.

Es war ein junger Mann, vielleicht nur ein paar Jahre älter als Harry selbst. Er hatte kurzes, rabenschwarzes Haar und ein schmales Gesicht dessen Züge seltsam vertraut wirkten. Er trug eine schwarze Motorradlederjacke, abgenutzte Jeans und zerlaufene Lederstiefel.

"Hast du dich verlaufen?", fragte der Mann.

Harry antwortete nicht. Sein Gegenüber holte ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus seiner Jackentasche und bot ihm eine an.

"Ähm, nein.", sagte Harry.

"Ach, die Jugend von heute."

"Wer bist du?", fragte Harry.

"Nenn mich John.", sagte der Mann und steckte sich selbst eine Zigarette an. "Ich war in Hogwarts ein paar Jahrgänge über dir."

"In welchem Haus?", fragte Harry.

"Ravenclaw.", antwortete John. "Womit ich übrigens total aus der Reihe gefallen bin. Du willst wirklich keine?"

"Ich rauche nicht.", sagte Harry.

"Hör mal, bevor du dich hier alleine auf den Weg machst, ich kann dir alles zeigen. Er hat es bestimmt vergessen zu erwähnen, aber du darfst dich hier frei bewegen. Bist ja kein Gefangener."

"Nicht?", fragte Harry.

"Severus hat eine entzückende Art einem Dinge nicht zu sagen, ich weiß.", antwortete John. "Komm mit."

Harry folgte John, der ihm zeigte wie man sich in den Gängen orientierte und welche Flurnummer was auszeichneten. In diesem Stockwerk gab es die Ruhe- und Versammlungsräume. Eines weiter unter fanden sich Lagerräume, die man zu verschiedenen Werkstätten ausbaut hatte. Hinzu kam eine Art Schießstand und mit Matten ausgelegter Raum in dem verschiedene Stöcke und Messer an der Wand hingen. Auf der nächsten Ebene befand sich eine Art kleines Krankenhaus und Büroräume. An einem davon war größ das Wort "General" gepinselt. Dieses war mehrmals durchgestrichen und immer wieder nachgezeichnet worden als habe jemanden nicht gefallen, dass dieses Wort dort stand.

Sie gingen weiter und fanden sich in einer großen Vorhalle mit einer großen, verstärkten Stahltür wieder.

"Das ist der Ausgang.", sagte John. "Du kannst nur von draußen apparieren. Das würde ich aber nicht empfehlen."

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry.

"Wir haben hier ziemlich starke Bannzauber, dazu noch ein paar andere Verteidigungsmechanismen. Wenn du nicht weißt wie, dann kommst du hier nicht ohne weiteres wieder rein. Egal wie sehr dich Severus nervt, ich würde nicht versuchen abzuhauen.", sagte John.

"Also bin ich doch ein Gefangener.", antwortete Harry.

"Nein, aber Lord Blödarsch wird dich in kleine Würfel zerhacken, wenn er dich in die Finger kriegt. Genauso wie uns. Es ist besser, wenn wir nur rausgehen, wenn wir es wirklich müssen.", entgegnete John.

Er führte Harry weiter zu einer Art Kantine. Ein großer entstellter Halbtroll stand hinter der Theke. Ein Arm und eines seiner Beine war nur noch eine meschanische Prothese und sein Gesicht war voller Narben als habe ihn jemand in ein Säurebad fallen lassen.

"Darf ich vorstellen, Jared Il Khan.", sagte John. "Er ist sowas wie der Boss der Halbmenschen. Wenn du ein Problem mit einem seiner Halsabschneider hast gehst du zu ihm."

Jared nickte ihm freundlich zu.

"Keine Angst, Harry Potter, wir sind nicht so furchtbar wie das Ministerium immer erzählt."

"Wo hat Snape nur all diese Leute aufgegabelt?", fragte Harry an John gewandt.

Der Halbtroll Jared begann herzhaft zu lachen.

"Du unterschätzt Severus Snape, Kleiner.", sagte er.

"Ja.", antwortete John mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Er ist nur deshalb so ein grauenvoller Lehrer, weil seine Stärken ganz offensichtlich wo anders liegen."

Harry sah verwirrt vom einen zum anderen. Er fühlte sich als habe er gerade irgendeinen Witz nicht verstanden.

John führte ihn weiter in einen Raum, der seltsamer Weise roch als befänden sie sich auf dem Weg in einen Pferdestall. Als Harry eintrat verstand er warum. Hier lebten Zentrauren. Und auch nicht irgendwelche Zentauren, sondern sondern es war die Herde aus dem Verbotenen Wald in Hogwarts. Sie lagen auf dem mit Stroh bedeckten Boden. Manche schliefen. Andere schärften ihre Schwerter oder kümmerten sich um die Sehnen ihrer Bögen. In der Menge stieß Harry einer von ihnen sofort ins Auge.

"Firenze!", rief Harry und der Zentauer sah auf. Er lächelte ihn an und kam auf Harry zu.

"Harry Potter.", begrüßte er ihn und neigte sein Haupt.

"Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Harry.

"Wir helfen den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen.", sagte Firenze.

"Er ist noch in der Ich-kann-das-alles-nicht-glauben-Phase.", sagte John zu dem Zentauer.

Harry sah John an. Natürlich glaubte er das alles nicht! Es war ja auch völlig unwirklich! Ein Bunker mit Severus Snape und einem Haufen Halbmenschen, die Horcruxe suchen und Lord Voldemort töten wollten. Das war ja auch völlig absurd!

"Du kannst es glauben, Mister Potter.", sagte Firenze. "Ungewöhnliche Zeiten verlangen nach ungewöhnlichen Bündnissen."

"Aber Snape ... warum traut ihr ihm? Er könnte euch genauso gut an Voldemort verraten!", entgegnete Harry.

"Severus Snape ist schon sehr lange ein Freund unseres Clans.", sagte Firenze in einem Ton als habe Harry etwas sehr unschickliches gesagt. "Du kannst ihm vertrauen."

"Hmm.", machte Harry. Warum erzählte einem hier eigentlich jeder, dass er Snape vertrauen sollte?

"John Franco, Ihr hättet nicht zufällig noch ein paar Glimmstängel übrig?", fragte Firenze.

"Du rauchst!?", fragte Harry völlig überrascht.

"Der Überdruss bringt so manches Laster hervor.", entgegnete der Zentauer.

John nahm das Päckchen Zigaretten aus seiner Tasche und gab es Firenze.

"Aber nicht alle auf einmal, sonst muss ich sie wieder Severus klauen.", sagte John.

"Natürlich nicht.", sagte der Zentauer und steckte sich eine der Zigaretten in den Mund. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und eine kleine Flamme erschien in seiner Handfläche mit der sich seinen Stängel anzündete.

Harry sah ihn fassungslos an.

"Ohne die Sterne wird uns Zentauren unwohl.", sagte Firenze zu ihm. "Aber ihr Menschen habt ja Methoden gefunden sie auch ohne Himmel zu sehen. Darin und im Töten eurer Artgenossen seid ihr wahrlich unübertroffen."

"Du kriegst keinen Tabak mehr, wenn du dann melancholisch wirst.", meinte John zu ihm.

"Was soll ich machen? Der Wein ist ja alle.", entgegnete Firenze.

"Komm, Harry, Severus wartet bestimmt schon auf uns.", sagte John.

Harry folgte John zu der Bibliothek in sie ihn gestern gebracht hatten. Severus Snape und die Frau namens Jennifer saßen am Tisch und diskutierten über irgendetwas. Neben ihnen saß ein weiterer Mann, den Harry nicht kannte. Er hatte kurzes, blondes Haar und einen neckigen Ausdruck im Gesicht und trug eine schwarze Bomberjacke.

"Also gut, Potter ...", sagte Snape.

Jennifer räusperte sich laut.

"Ich meinte Harry.", korrigierte sich Snape. "Genau das meinte ich."

Er erhob sich und kam auf Harry zu.

"Wir Vier machen einen Ausflug.", sagte er.

"Wohin?", fragte Harry.

"Nach Blackmoor. Kennst du sicher nicht. Kleiner, verschlafener Ort am anderen Ende der Insel. Aber es war der letzte Wohnsitz von Albus Dumbledore.", sagte Snape. "Wir gehen in sein Haus."

"Er meint wir brechen ein.", fügte John hinzu.

"Bei einem Toten kann man ja wohl kaum Hausfriedensbruch begehen.", antwortete Snape ungehalten.

"Dumbledores Haus? Warum?", fragte Harry.

"Nun, der alte Mann hat ja nicht alles in Hogwarts gelassen.", antwortete Snape. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er wichtige Aufzeichnungen dort versteckt hat."

"Über die Horcruxe?"

"Unter anderem.", entgegnete Snape und es klang ausweichend.

"Warum gehen Sie nicht alleine?", fragte Harry.

"Zum einen, weil ich dir meinen guten Willen beweisen möchte und zum anderen, weil Albus kein Idiot war. Er ahnte sicher, dass früher oder später jemand in seinem Haus aufkreuzt und dort nach Sachen stöbert. Wenn man mal von seinen ganzen Schutzzaubern absieht, dann könnte er uns die eine oder andere Überraschung überlassen haben. Vielleicht auch Hinweise, die er ganz speziell nur für dich ausgelegt hat."

"Wie bei Hänsel und Gretel.", sagte John zu Harry. "Wir folgen den Brotkrumen."

"Ja, nur hoffe ich das die böse Hexe im Pfefferkuchenhaus uns nicht in den Ofen werfen will.", antwortete Snape sarkastisch.

Harry verstand worauf er hinaus wollte. Wenn Dumbledore mit seinem Tod gerechnet hatte, dann musste er vorgesorgt haben.

"Also dann.", sagte Snape und warf sich seinen schwarzen Mantel über. Er holte aus der Innentasche Harrys Zauberstab und reichte ihn ihm.

"Lass mich das nur nicht bereuen!", fügte Snape hinzu als Harry nach dem Stab griff.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab an sich und nickte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Eingang des Bunkers. Snape öffnete die Tür und sie gingen in eine Art Schleuße. Er schloss die Tür wieder und zog an einem großen Stahlhebel an der Wand. Die äußere Tür öffnete sich und sie traten hinaus in eine Höhle.

Sie gaben einander die Hände. Harry zögerte zunächst, doch dann griff er nach Snapes Hand. Ein lautes _Pflop!_ Ertönte und sie disapperierten.


	5. Das Haus der Dumbledores

Das kleine, verschlafene Örtchen Blackmoor machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Es lag an einem tiefen Sumpf in mitten der schottischen Highlands. Nebel umwaberte fast dauerhaft das kleine Dorf und wie ein Riese erhob sich ein Berg mit einer abgebrochenen Klippe über ihm. Auf dieser Klippe stand eine windschiefe Jugendstilvilla. Kahle, abgeknickte Bäume umschlossen das Anwesen. Die Mauern aus Schieferstein waren teilweise eingebrochen und Efeu rankte sich um das alte Gemäuer als habe hier schon sehr lange niemand mehr etwas am Haus gemacht.

Severus stand mit Harry Potter, Jennifer, John und seinem alten Freund Jason Murlahey vor dem großen Tor des Anwesens, welches auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Er öffnete es quietschend.

„Sicher, das wir hier richtig sind?“, fragte John ihn.

Severus deutete auf ein verwittertes Metallschild an der Mauer auf dem in verschnörkelten Buchstaben stand: _Dumbledore Manor_.

Sie betraten den Hof und folgten einem schmalen Steinweg zum Eingang. Vor dem Haus standen zwei große Steinstatuen, die offenbar Phönixe darstellten, die mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln Wache hielten. Laub füllte die Veranda vor der großen Flügeltür.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und teste den Eingang auf Schutzbanne. Seltsamer Weise schien das Haus keinerlei Verteidigung zu besitzen. Es wirkte komplett verlassen. Das war völlig untypisch für Dumbledore. Sicher hätte er sein Heim mit Flüchen und Zaubern geschützt. Es völlig brach liegen lassen machte Severus stutzig. Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab an die Tür und sie öffnete sich Quietschend. Ein Luftstoß wirbelte das Laub auf.

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht.“, sagte Severus. „Seid da drin vorsichtig.“

Er trat ein. Die Vorhalle war staubig und von Spinnennetzen überzogen als sei schon ewig keiner mehr hier gewesen. Teile der Einrichtung waren von großen Laken verhängt. Auf manchen Tischen standen abgebrannte Kerzen in schiefen Haltern. Dazu stapelten sich Bücher und alle Möglichen Zettel.

„Hat er hier gelebt? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“, sagte Harry.

„Hier muss aber dringend mal jemand putzen. Da findet man ja nicht mal seine Zahnbürste!“, meinte Jason.

„Jetzt weißt du warum er immer so viele Hauselfen in Hogwarts hatte.“, entgegnete Severus.  
´  
Er ging die gewundene Treppe nach oben. Die Stufen knirschten laut und Severus blieb stehen. Er fragte sich für einen Moment ob die alten Stufen sein Gewicht tragen würden. Dann ging er weiter. Oben sah es nicht besser aus als im Erdgeschoss. Alles war verwaist. Spinnenweben bedeckten so manche Wand und in den großen Buntglasfenstern stand der Dreck.

Severus ging den Flur entlang. Das Parkett knirschte wieder unangenehm unter seinen Füßen. Hin und wieder warf er einen Blick in die Zimmer hier. Die alten Schränke und Tische waren von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt. Überall stapelten sich Bücher und Pergamentrollen. Schließlich entdeckte Severus eine Art Studierzimmer. Dieses war jedoch anders als der Rest des Hauses aufgeräumt und halbwegs geputzt. Auf den Schreibtisch lagen etliche Bücher. Manche davon noch aufgeschlagen. Severus entdeckte ein kleines rotes Notizbuch dazwischen. Er tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an. Wieder reagierte keine Magie auf ihn. Vorsichtig nahm Severus das Buch in die Hand und schlug es auf.

„Was hast du da?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Sieht aus wie Dumbledores persönliche Notizen zu den Horcruxen.“, sagte Severus.

Er blätterte darin herum. Es gab Karten von möglichen Standorten in ganz Großbritannien. Weiter hinten fiel Severus eine Zeichnung auf, die Aussah wie die Blitznarbe auf Harry Potters Stirn. Dazu hatte er notiert: Horcrux = Harry? Versehen? Umkehrung?

Severus sah Harry an und ihm wurde klar, was der alte Mann gemeint haben könnte. Harrys Narbe war durch einen sehr mächtigen Zauber entstanden. Severus hatte immer angenommen, dass dies damit zu tun hatte, dass Lily sich für ihren Sohn opferte. Der Mutterschutz hatte Harry immerhin vor Quirell gerettet. Jetzt jedoch erschien ihm das in einem völlig anderen Licht. Glaubte Dumbledore etwa, dass Harry Potter ein Horcrux war? Wenn auch vielleicht einer, der versehentlich entstand?

„Was ist los?“, fragte John, der bemerkte wie still er geworden war. Er sah ihm über die Schulter in das Buch. „Was? Aber das würde ja bedeuten …?“

John sah jetzt ebenfalls zu Harry. Der wiederum blickte sie unsicher an.

„Genau das tut es!“, sagte Severus ärgerlich. „Und er hat es gewusst! Er hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst!“

„Wovon reden Sie da?“, fragte Harry.

Severus drehte das Notizbuch um und zeigte dem Jungen den Eintrag.

„Was? Ich?“, fragte Harry verwundert. „Aber warum hat er es dann nicht gesagt?“

„Das ist eine gute Frage, nicht wahr, Dumbledore?“, sagte Severus und sah an die Decke als würde er in den Himmel sprechen.

Harry ließ sich auf einen der staubigen Stühle sinken.

„Kann das sein? Kann das wirklich sein?“, fragte Harry.

„Theoretisch wäre es möglich.“, sagte Jason. „Wenn Voldemort deinen Tod dazu verwenden wollte, um seine Reihe von sieben Horcruxen zu vollenden. Er konnte natürlich nicht wissen, dass sein Fluch nach hinten losgeht.“

„Die Frage ist, ob er es auch weiß.“, sagte Severus. „Vielleicht ahnt der Dunkle Lord nicht, dass er das verpatzt hat. Dumbledore muss es allerdings schon länger geahnt haben. Der Eintrag ist von vor drei Jahren.“

Plötzlich hörten sie vom Flur ein seltsames, schleifendes Geräusch. Severus schlug das Buch zu und steckte es in die Innentasche seines Mantels. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und trat auf die Tür zu. Sie sahen den flackernden Schein von Kerzen, der um die Ecke bog. Vor ihnen stand ein Hauself in einer zerschlissenen Robe. Er hatte sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, so das nur seine überlange Elfenase herauslugte. Er hielt einen Kerzenleuchter in der einen Hand. Seine Gestalt war noch dürrer als es Hauselfen eh schon waren. Tatsächlich wirkte er geradezu skelettartig.

„Wer da? Wer da?“, fragte er mit einer ungewöhnlich tiefen Stimme für einen Elfen. „Ah, Diebe, mal wieder. Habt ihr nicht schon genug gestohlen, ihr räudiges Pack!?“

„Wir sind keine Diebe.“, sagte Severus.

„Und warum hat Er dann das Buch des Meisters eingesteckt?“, fragte der Hauself.

„Bist du Dumbledores Elf?“, fragte Harry.

„Ich diene dem Haus der Dumbledores, ja, ja, das tue ich. Aber seit geraumer Zeit kommt der Meister nicht mehr. Lässt mich allein.“, sagte der Elf.

„Du weißt, dass dein Meister tot ist?“, fragte Severus.

„Tot? Nein, nein, das kann nicht sein. Das hätte ich gespürt. Ihr seid nur Scharlatane, so wie die anderen auch!“

„Die anderen? Welche anderen?“, fragte Severus.

„Die, die im Boden lauern. Im tiefen Wasser. Im Moor. Im Nebel.“, sagte der Elf. „Aber sie interessieren sich nicht für mich. Bin ihnen zu klein und mager. Sie wollen lieber saftiges Fleisch.“

Plötzlich ging Severus ein Licht auf.

„Wir müssen hier weg!“, sagte er zu den anderen.

„Warum? Was ist?“, fragte Harry.

„Inferi.“, sagte Severus. „Deshalb keine Schutzzauber. Die Inferi müssen sie bereits ausgelöst haben. Kommt, schnell!“

Severus stürzte mit den anderen hinter sich zurück in die Eingangshalle. Plötzlich hörten sie einen Knall als würde etwas durch das Holz des Bodens brechen. Aus den Räumen wankten die lebenden Toten mit gebleckten Zähnen. In ihren Augen lag die Gier nach Blut und Fleisch.

Auf dem Geländer am Gipfel der Treppe saß der Hauself.

„Eindringlinge! Diebe! Verflucht sollt ihr sein!“, rief er.

„Raus hier!“, rief Severus und rannten aus dem Haus.

Im Garten tauchten weitere Inferi auf. Sie wühlten sich wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm aus der Erde.

„Alle hinter mich!“, rief Severus.

Er stieß den Zauberstab in den Boden und eine Welle aus Feuer peitschte auf die Untoten ein. Sie verbrannte ihr verwestes Fleisch und ließ nur verkohlte, schwarze Skelette übrig. Die Wand aus Feuer prallte auf die Villa und sie ging in Flammen auf. Plötzlich spürten sie wie der Boden unten ihnen sich bewegte. Severus trieb die anderen an loszurennen. Und sie rannten so schnell sie konnten den Weg hinunter. Er sah über die Schulter. Die Klippe auf dem das Haus der Dumbledores stand brach weg und nahm alles mit sich. Bäume, Mauern und kreischende Inferi stürzten in die Tiefe.

Sie rannten durch das Tor und sahen wie die Erde aufhörte zu beben als sie gerade so die Schwelle überschritten hatten.

„Was war denn das?“, fragte Harry außer Atem.

Es erklang ein Knall und der Hauself tauchte vor ihnen auf.

„Fehlgeleitete Elfenmagie?“, fragte Severus.

„Meister Dumbledore wäre sicher untröstlich.“, sagte der Elf. „Aber so ist es besser für uns alle. Die Toten werden nicht aufgeben und ich habe meinen Teil getan.“

Der Elf zog seine Robe aus und warf sie in den riesigen Krater vor ihnen.

„Mein Pakt ist erfüllt. Ich bin frei.“

Mit einem Knall verschwand der Elf.

„Dumbledore!“, knurrte Severus. „Der Mann macht einen noch wahnsinnig, wenn er bereits tot ist. Kommt, wir sind hier fertig.“


	6. Harrys Horcrux

Severus Snape saß ab diesem Abend ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett. Er hatte Dumbledores Notizbuch in der Hand und vertiefte sich in die Lektüre. Dieses Buch war ein wahrer Schatz. Es enthielt alles, was der alte Magier über die Horcruxe in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Von den Orten an denen sie versteckt sein konnte über die genaue Funktionsweise bis hin zu der Theorie, die er über Harrys Narbe angestrengt hatte. Weiter hinten gab es neuere Notizen, die Dumbledore vor seinem Tod gemacht haben musste. Darin beschäftigte er sich mit diesem seltsamen, schwarzen Schleim, der ihn befallen hatte. Albus hielt es für eine Art reine, schwarze Magie, die der Horcrux ausstrahlte. Der Ring, den er zerstört hatte war bereits beschädigt worden. Offenbar als jemand anders vor ihm versuchte ihn zu vernichten. Vielleicht war das Amulett in der Höhle nicht der einzige Horcrux, den Regulus Black zerstören wollte? Nur offenbar fehlten ihm damals die Mittel.  
Der schwarze Schleim, den der Horcrux abgab war konzentriertes Böses. Vermutlich der Seelenteil Voldemorts, der sich gegen seinen Angreifer wehrte.

Severus bereitete jedoch die Möglichkeit, dass Harry Potter unfreiwillig zu einem Gefäß für einen Horcrux geworden sein konnte Kopfzerbrechen. Allerdings würde das ziemlich klar erklären warum er so eine direkte Verbindung mit dem Dunklen Lord hatte oder warum er Parsel sprach. Und im Grunde war es nicht mal der Junge selbst, sondern der Seelenteil Voldemorts. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Severus noch nie davon gehört hatte, dass jemand erfolgreich ein lebendes Wesen zu einem Horcrux gemacht hatte, hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer wie sich das auf den Seelensplitter in ihm auswirkte. War es dann überhaupt möglich ihn zu zerstören ohne Harry zu töten?

Dumbledore überließ die undankbaren Aufgaben ja immer ihm, aber Harry umzubringen, um den Horcrux in ihm zu zerstören, das wollte sich Severus nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen ausmalen. Warum hatte der alte Narr das nie erwähnt? Warum hatte er das für sich behalten? Oder wollte er es selbst tun, wenn der Augenblick da war? Wollte Dumbledore Harry töten? Warum hatten sie ihn dann all die Jahre am Leben erhalten, wenn er sowieso sterben musste?

Severus machte das wütend und er begann beim Lesen auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Jennifer.

Sie saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und rauchte eine Zigarette.

„Dumbledore“, brummte Severus. „Hat seine Geheimnisse mit ins Grab genommen und mir hinterlässt er wieder das kaputte Geschirr!“

„Warum? Was steht da drin?“, wollte Jennifer wissen.

Severus schlug das Buch zu und setzte sich auf.

„All die Jahre hat er gewusst, dass der Junge ein Horcrux sein könnte und hat es niemanden gesagt! Was soll ich denn jetzt mit ihm machen? Ihn umbringen damit Lord Voldemort stirbt!? So was kann auch wieder nur ihm einfallen!“

„Vielleicht fiel es ihm auch nicht leicht?“, sagte Jennifer. „Vielleicht hat er sich geschämt?“

„Dumbledore und Scham? Das wäre ja ganz was Neues!“, sagte Severus.

„Gib das Buch mal her.“, sagte Jennifer.

Severus reichte es ihr. Jennifer war vielleicht eine Muggel, doch sie verstand etwas von Logik und rationalen Zusammenhängen. Man musste kein Magier sein, um Rätsel zu lösen. 

„Was meint er mit Umkehrung?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Vielleicht einen Horcrux umzukehren? Ich weiß nicht, ob das überhaupt möglich, schließlich hat Voldemort seine Seele zerrissen und sie in Gegenständen überall in der Gegend verteilt.“, sagte Severus.

„Und wenn es stimmt? Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt den Horcrux in Harry zu vernichten ohne ihn zu töten?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Dann wäre das eine dieser seltenen, guten Neuigkeiten.“, antwortete Severus.

„Weißt du noch als du das Dunkle Mal an dir entfernt hast?“, sagte sie. „Das Mal hatte eine direkte Verbindung zu Voldemort, genau wie der Horcrux.“

Severus sah sie an als habe er nicht recht gehört.

„Sonst habe ich doch immer diese dummen Ideen!“, entgegnete er ihr.

„Wenn es beim Mal geklappt hat, dann wieso nicht auch hier?“, fragte sie ihn.

„Dem würde er niemals zustimmen!“, sagte Severus.

„Ja, und er hätte damit völlig recht. Ich wollte schließlich auch nicht, dass du dich umbringst, aber es hat geklappt.“, sagte Jennifer.

„Du hast mit Büchern nach mir geworfen!“

„Das war ja wohl das Mindeste!“, antwortete Jennifer. „Ihr Jungs mit euren blöden Ideen, aber diese blöde Idee hat ja offensichtlich funktioniert und ich verweigere mich doch nicht empirischen Ergebnissen.“

Severus wusste für einen Augenblick nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er liebte sie, aber manchmal machte sie ihm auch einfach nur Angst.

\---------------------------------

Harry Potter saß auf seinem Bett. Er völlig niedergeschlagen nach ihrem Ausflug in Dumbledores Haus. Er selbst ein Horcrux? Das war unfassbar! Das war schlimmer als alles, was Snape ihm hätte jemals antun können! Aber nun wurde ihm klar warum vieles so eigenartig an ihm war. Es war der Teil von Voldemorts Seele in ihm, der dafür sorgte dass seine Narbe schmerzte, dass er mit Schlangen sprach oder das er Visionen hatte. Harry ließ sich seitlich auf das Bett fallen. Am Liebsten wäre er gestorben. Noch schlimmer konnte es gar nicht werden! Was wohl Ron und Hermine dazu gesagt hätten? Bestimmt hätte Hermine ein passendes Buch parat gehabt und Ron hätte irgendeinen Witz gerissen, um ihn aufzumuntern, doch so war es nicht. Er war allein.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Harry antwortete nicht, sondern vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Kissen vor ihm.

Nach einigen Augenblicken öffnete sich die Tür und ausgerechnet Snape kam herein. Harry wollte nicht, dass er ihn so verzweifelt sah, also blieb er liegen und tat so als habe er es nicht gemerkt.

Snape räusperte sich unüberhörbar.

„Gehen Sie weg!“, sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß, dass das ein Schock für dich ist. Für mich ja auch.“, sagte Snape.

Harry fuhr herum und sah ihn mit geröteten Augen an.

„Was wissen Sie schon?“, bellte Harry. „All die Jahre ...“

„... hat er uns nicht die Wahrheit erzählt.“, beendete Snape den Satz. „Das ist bei Dumbledore aber nicht verwunderlich. Er hat so etwas mit mir ständig gemacht. Severus Snape und Harry Potter werden schon sehen wie sie da wieder rauskommen.“

Harry setzte sich auf und atmete schwer.

„Leider gibt dieses Buch keinen Hinweis darauf wie man den Horcrux entfernt.“, sagte Snape und deutete auf das kleine, rote Buch in seiner Hand. „Aber es gibt eine sehr vage Möglichkeit.“

„Welche?“, fragte Harry.

„Tja, und genau das ist der komplizierte Teil.“, sagte Snape und kratzte sich am Kopf als habe er Läuse. „Als ich das Dunkle Mal von mir genommen habe musste ich dafür erst sterben.“

„Sie sind gestorben?“, fragte Harry und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich war für wenige Sekunden klinisch tot. Man hat mich wiederbelebt, sonst wäre ich ja jetzt nicht hier. Die Verbindung, die der Horcrux zu Voldemort hat könnte ähnlich der Verbindung sein, die das Dunkle Mal benutzt hat.“, sagte er.

„Also muss ich sterben? Wie?“, fragte Harry.

„Hör zu, ich will dass du dir das ganz genau überlegst, denn das Ganze ist nicht ohne Risiko. Ich denke, ich hatte auch jede Menge Glück.“, sagte Snape.

„Also entweder töten Sie mich oder Voldemort. Da nehme ich lieber Sie.“, antwortete Harry.

„Ernsthaft?“, fragte Snape überrascht.

„Jap.“, meinte Harry. „Wie läuft das ab?“

„Ich habe mich damals mit einem Starkstromkabel in den Nimbus befördert. Wir machen das unten im OP. Es gibt da einen Defibrillator. Dein Gehirn ist dann für einige Sekunden ohne Funktion. Mach dich also auf eine heftige Nahtoderfahrung gefasst.“

„Und so sind Sie das Mal losgeworden?“, fragte Harry.

„Glaub mir, nochmal mach ich das ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich war danach tagelang ohnmächtig.“, sagte Snape. „Es ist deine Entscheidung.“

„Dann tun Sie es. Das ist besser als darauf zu warten.“, antwortete Harry.

„Gut, wie du willst. Ich bereite alles vor.“

Snape ging aus dem Raum.

Harry wusste, dass das hart werden würde, doch es war besser als wirklich zu sterben.

\---------------------------------------

Harry Potter saß nur in Unterhosen im OP-Saal. Die Füße hatte er in eine Schüssel mit Wasser getaucht. Er war nervös. Man starb schließlich nicht alle Tage.

Neben Snape waren noch Jennifer und John hier. Zudem ein paar Helfer. Sie bereiteten die Geräte am OP-Tisch vor. Snape rollte ein großes Kabel aus und schloss es an den Strom an.

„Tut das weh?“, fragte Harry unsicher.

„Oh ja, und wie.“, antwortete Snape. „Das ist eine Stromstärke wie bei einem elektrischen Stuhl. Aber den haben bekanntlich auch einige überlebt.“

„Sehen Sie, ich kann nie erkennen, ob Sie gerade einen Witz machen oder nicht.“, sagte Harry.

„Das war kein Witz.“, entgegnete Snape ungerührt. „Falls ich einen mache sage ich dir vorher bescheid.“

„Bereit, Chef.“, sagte Jennifer zu ihm.

„Bereit, Harry?“, fragte Snape.

Harry atmete nochmal tief durch und nickte schließlich. Snape tauchte das Kabel in die Wasserschüssel und Harry bekam einen Schlag, der ihn herum beutelte und ihn schließlich leblos nach vorn kippen ließ.

Snape fing ihn auf und einer der Helfer nahm seine Beine. Sie legten ihn auf den OP-Tisch. Er machte den Defibrillator bereit und legte die Schockelektroden auf seine Brust. Jennifer band ihm währenddessen den Arm ab und machte eine Kanüle bereit.

„Schock!“

Durch Harrys Körper jagte der Strom, doch er rührte sich nicht.

„Nochmal Schock!“

Harrys Körper blieb weiter leblos.

„Tu mir das nicht an, Potter! Nochmal!“

Der Strom jagte in Harrys Brust und er öffnete benommen die Augen. Jennifer schloss einen Tropf an ihn an und setzte ihm die Sauerstoffmaske auf.

„Wir haben ihn!“, rief Snape als würde ihm ein großer Stein vom Herzen fallen.

Die Männer rollten eine Trage her und sie hievten ihn darauf. Sie schaffte ihn in eines der Krankenzimmer und legten ihn ins Bett.

Snape raufte sich das Haar und und atmete erleichtert aus. Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebt hatte. Mal wieder.

\--------------------------------

Der Dunkle Lord stand in dem großen Salon seines Anwesens. Er streichelte Nagini auf seinem Arm als ihn unvermittelt ein nie dagewesener Schmerz traf. Es war als würde sich etwas Spitzes in seinen Kopf bohren und ihm ein Stück seiner Selbst herausreißen.

Voldemort ging in die Knie. Nagini huschte überrascht davon. Nach einem Augenblick konnte er wieder Atmen, doch er fühlte, dass etwas ganz und gar schreckliches passiert war. Etwas das gar nicht passiert sein konnte!

„Mein Lord, geht es Euch gut?“, fragte ein Todesser, der gerade herein kam und seinen Meister so am Boden kauern sah.

„Raus! Verschwinde!“, rief Voldemort ihm entgegen und sein Diener nahm die Beine in die Hand.

Der Dunkle Lord rappelte sich wieder auf. Wohl wissend, dass er in Gefahr war, denn wenn wirklich passiert war was er vermutete, dann waren ihm seine Feinde dieses Mal näher gekommen als jemals zuvor. Und das durfte nicht sein! Das konnte nicht sein!


	7. Wirklich verwirrend

Als Harry Potter erwachte tat ihm alles weh als habe ihn eine Herde Zentauren niedergetrampelt. Er sah an die Decke des Krankenzimmers. Hatte er das wirklich überlebt? Einmal gestorben und zurück?   
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Jennifer trat ein. Sie hatte einen Beutel mit Nährstofflösung in der Hand.   
  
„Du bist wach.“, sagte sie.   
  
„Ich fühl mich grauenvoll.“, antwortete Harry schwach.   
  
„Das vergeht. Du brauchst ein paar Tage Ruhe und etwas zum munter machen.“ Sie deutete auf die Infusion.   
  
„Ich glaube, jetzt will ich erst mal nicht mehr sterben.“, sagte Harry.  
  
„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben.“, entgegnete Jennifer und wechselte den Beutel.   
  
Sie strich ihm die Haare von der Stirn.   
  
„Unfassbar, dass das funktioniert hat.“, sagte Jennifer mehr zu sich selbst. „Willst du es sehen?“  
  
Harry nickte. Jennifer nahm den Spiegel von der Wand und zeigte Harry seine Stirn. Die Narbe war nur noch eine schmale, weiße Linie. Es sah eher aus als habe er sich vor langer Zeit den Kopf angeschlagen.  
  
„Gruselig.“, sagte Harry.   
  
Jennifer hängte den Spiegel wieder über das Waschbecken und ging aus dem Raum. Harry schloss die Augen. Er döste wieder weg.   
  
Es dauerte fast eine Woche bis Harry wieder auf dem Damm war und die Krankenstation verlassen konnte. Trotzdem fühlte er sich noch etwas schlaff. Zu Sterben war wirklich kein Zuckerschlecken.   
  
Je länger sein kurzzeitiger Tod her war desto mehr verblasste seine Narbe. Bis schließlich gar nichts mehr zu sehen war. Er lebte und der Horcrux war tot. Das war die Hauptsache.   
  
Harry fand Snape in der Bibliothek, wo er mal wieder über Dumbledores Notizbuch brütete. Er setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch, sagte aber nichts bis Snape schließlich aufsah.   
  
„Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“, fragte er.   
  
„Ich wollte Ihnen danken.“, sagte Harry.   
  
Snape sah ihn an, fast so als traue er dem Gehörten nicht.   
  
„Ich meine, ohne Sie wäre ich jetzt tot, oder?“  
  
„Vielleicht.“, antwortete Snape ausweichend.   
  
„Kann ich Sie etwas Persönliches fragen?“  
  
„Hmm-hmm.“, machte Snape.   
  
„Ich weiß, das kommt jetzt vielleicht nicht gut, aber erinnern Sie sich noch an den Okklumentikunterricht?“, fragte Harry.  
  
„Wie könnte ich den je vergessen?“, entgegnete sein Gegenüber.   
  
„Das was ich damals bei Ihnen gesehen habe … nun, das beschäftigt mich schon ziemlich lange und von den Freunden meines Dads konnte es mir keiner sagen ...“ Harry rang mit sich. Er hatte während er im Bett lag verdammt lange darüber nachgedacht, ob er ihn das wirklich fragen sollte.   
  
„Du willst wissen, was du damals in meiner Erinnerung gesehen hast? Ob James Potter wirklich so ein Drecksack war?“, sagte Snape. „Das war er. Pausenlos. Wundert mich, dass weder Black noch Lupin ein Wort darüber verloren haben.“  
  
„Und meine Mutter?“, sagte Harry.   
  
Snape erhob sich von seinem Platz und kramte ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche hervor.   
  
„Ich glaube, das wird ein längeres Gespräch. Da brauch ich was zu Trinken.“, sagte Snape und ging zur Tür. „Komm mit.“  
  
Zögernd erhob Harry sich und folgte ihm. Sie gingen in das Büro an dem der General mehrmals durchgestrichen wurde. Drinnen war es erstaunlich geräumig mit einem Schreibtisch auf dem sich eine Schreibmaschine befand. Dazu ein Bett und ein kleines Sofa mit einem Tischchen sowie einem eigenen Bad.   
  
„Sie sind der General?“, ging es Harry plötzlich auf.   
  
Snape atmete tief.   
  
„Ich habe den Jungs schon tausendmal gesagt sie sollen mich nicht so nennen.“, antwortete er. „Komm, setz dich.“  
  
Snape holte aus dem Schrank neben sich eine Flasche Whisky und zwei Gläser. Er schenkte ihnen ein und reichte Harry das Glas mit dem Schnaps.   
  
„Also ich weiß nicht, ob ...“, begann Harry.  
  
„Trink das. Das wird eines dieses Gespräche, was man nicht ohne Alkohol führen sollte. Außerdem sind wir nicht mehr in Hogwarts.“, sagte Snape.  
  
Zögernd nahm Harry das Glas und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Snape setzte sich auf das Bett gegenüber. Er rutschte bis an die Wand streckte die Beine aus.   
  
„Deine Mutter ist ein kompliziertes Thema, aber es ist okay.“, sagte er und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Wo fang ich da an?“  
  
„Vielleicht dort, wo Sie sie Schlammblut genannt haben?“, fragte Harry.  
  
„Oh, das war nicht der Anfang, sondern das Ende.“, sagte Snape und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey. „Weißt du, ich war nämlich wirklich sehr lange mit ihr befreundet. Eigentlich bis zu diesem Tag.“  
  
„Haben Sie sie irgendwie geliebt?“, fragte Harry.   
  
„So sehr wie Miss Granger dich liebt.“, antwortete Snape.   
  
„Sie liebt Ron, nicht mich.“, entgegnete Harry.   
  
„Bist du dir da sicher?“, fragte Snape.  
  
„Ziemlich.“, antwortete Harry und spürte wie eine gewisse Verunsicherung in ihm aufstieg.   
  
„Na ja, wie dem auch sei … als Teenager macht man ziemlich dumme Dinge. Etwa die beste Freundin beschimpfen, weil man selbst sich nicht noch mehr blamieren möchte. Ich war fünfzehn und ziemlich neben mir. Weißt du noch wie du mit Fünfzehn warst? Das ist ja bei dir noch nicht so lange her wie bei mir.“  
  
„Ziemlich neben mir?“, sagte Harry und sah in sein Whiskyglas.   
  
„Dein Vater jedoch war genau das, was ich dir immer gesagt habe. Ein arroganter Wichtigtuer, der sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht hat mit Schwächeren den Boden aufzuwischen. Und du hast leider das eine oder andere von ihm.“, sagte Snape.   
  
Harry wunderte es selbst, dass sein alter Lehrer so redselig war, doch wenn er das nicht mehr volle Schnapsglas in seiner Hand sah, dann ergab das auch wieder Sinn. Er hingegen fühlte sich unwohl. Das alles über seine Eltern zu hören. Harry wusste auch nicht, was er sich erhoffte ausgerechnet Snape danach zu fragen.   
  
Während er noch darüber nachdachte öffnete sich die Tür und John kam herein.   
  
„Sag mal, Severus, füllst du den armen Jungen etwa ab?“, sagte John mit Blick auf sie beide und die Schnapsgläser in ihren Händen.   
  
„Na! Wir haben hier nur ein hübsches, kleines Männergespräch, nicht wahr, Harry?“, sagte Snape und leerte den Rest seines Glases.   
  
„Harry, lass dich von ihm nicht unter den Tisch saufen. Der verträgt einiges!“, sagte John.   
  
„Tz!“, machte Snape und stand auf. „Von irgendjemanden musst du das ja haben!“  
  
Harry verstand erst nicht. Vom wem sollte John was haben? Dann ging es ihm plötzlich auf! Jetzt wo er die beiden so nebeneinander stehen sah.   
  
„Er … ich meine, er ist Ihr Sohn!?“, fragte Harry völlig von der Rolle.   
  
„Ist ihm das etwa jetzt erst aufgefallen?“, fragte Snape an John gewandt.   
  
„Muss an den Haaren liegen.“, meinte John zu seinem Vater.   
  
Harry stellte sein noch volles Whiskyglas auf das Tischchen vor sich. Eigentlich war das kein Grund sich irgendwie aufzuregen, doch Harry hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass jemand wie Snape ernsthaft eine Familie hatte. Schließlich war er immer so kalt und unnahbar gewesen. Der Severus Snape, der ihm jedoch hier begegnete, war ein völlig anderer. Und das verwirrte Harry ungemein.   
  
„Ich … also … ähm … ich muss gehen.“, sagte Harry und drängte sich zwischen den beiden durch die Tür.   
  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
  
Severus lag in seinem Bett und hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Da es hier unten kalt war trug er noch seinen Pullover. Jennifer kam gerade aus dem Bad und zog sich ihr Unterhemd über den Kopf, bevor sie sich zu ihm legte.   
  
„Ich glaube, du hast Harry ziemlich verwirrt.“, sagte sie.   
  
„Ich war ja auch angetrunken.“, antwortete Severus.  
  
„Du weißt, dass er dich sicher noch mal fragen wird, oder?“  
  
„Als ob ich wüsste, was mit seinen Eltern war.“, sagte Severus und nahm die Arme herunter. Er schmiegte sich an Jennifer und küsste sanft ihren Nacken.   
  
„Urrrg, du solltest dich wirklich rasieren!“  
  
„Warum? Das ist mein abgeranzter Widerstands-Look.“, antwortete Severus.   
  
„Blödmann.“, sagte Jennifer lachend.   
  
Alles in allem war dieses Gespräch mit Harry Potter doch glimpflich verlaufen. Sie hatten sich weder angeschrien noch geprügelt. Ganz anders als damals in ihrem Okklumentikunterricht. Das es den Jungen jedoch so aus der Fassung brachte zu erfahren, dass Severus irgendeine Art von Familie hatte wunderte ihn nicht. Er war in Hogwarts damit nicht gerade hausieren gegangen und selbst vor Dumbledore hatte Severus daraus ein Geheimnis gemacht. Schließlich wollte er dem Alten keinen weiteren Grund geben, dass er ihm irgendetwas schuldete. Dieser Kreis hatte sich geschlossen. Dumbledore und Severus waren quitt. Zwanzig Jahre in denen er ihm dienen musste reichten völlig.   
  
Severus schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich an Jennifer. Es war verdammt lange her, dass sie so beieinander liegen konnten.   
  
  
\----------------------------------------------  
  
  
Als Severus am nächsten Morgen in der Kantine saß würdigte Harry Potter ihn nicht eines Blickes. Tatsächlich setzte er sich nur so weit von ihm weg wie es nur ging.   
  
Severus blätterte mal wieder in Dumbledores Notizbuch, während er hin und wieder von seinem Schinkensandwitch abbiss. Die Beschreibung der Standorte der Horcruxe war recht wage, weil Albus offenbar nur die ungefähren Orte kannte. Es gab leider Karte, die den entsprechenden Punkt mit einem X markierte und ihm genau sagte wo er suchen musste. Sicher war nur, einer der Horcruxe befand sich offenbar in Hogwarts, doch selbst Dumbledore schien das Schloss vergeblich auf den Kopf gestellt zu haben. Er hegte offenbar die Vermutung es könne mit dem Friedhof von Hogsmead zu tun zu haben. Dieser war alt und eigentlich nur ein vergessenes Stück Land mit einigen uralten Gräber, aber es hätte zu Voldemort gepasst. Er hatte ja schließlich so eine Affinität zur Grabschändung.   
  
Die anderen waren über ganz Großbritannien verstreut. Meist Orte aus Tom Riddles Jugend, die irgendwie für ihn von Bedeutung waren. Komisch, Severus, hätte den Dunklen Lord niemals für so einen Nostalgiker gehalten.   
  
Während er so vertieft war setzte sich John an den Tisch. Er hatte irgendwas mit Gemüse und Reis auf dem Teller. Jared Il Khan war nicht nur der Untergrundboss der Halbtrolle, sondern auch ein leidenschaftlicher Koch. Ihm hatte die Idee sich um die Küche zu kümmern sofort gefallen. Immerhin ahnte Severus jetzt warum so viele Gangstergeschäfte aus irgendwelchen Restaurants und Bars heraus abgeschlossen wurden.   
  
„Schon weiter gekommen?“, fragte John.  
  
„Ich denke, wir kommen am Besten, wenn wir versuchen das Versteck von Regulus Black ausfindig zu machen. Er hat schließlich einen der Horcruxe an sich genommen. Ansonsten bleibt noch Hogwarts und zwei sehr vage Orte in London. Ich vermute einer dieser Orte ist das Waisenhaus in dem er früher gelebt hat, falls es überhaupt noch steht.“  
  
„Warum sollte er nur all diese Orte nehmen, die er als Kind gehasst hat? Das Waisenhaus? Das Haus der Gaunts? Hogwarts? Die Höhle? Und so weiter?“, fragte John.  
  
„Es sind Orte mit denen er eine tiefe Verbindung hat. Ich weiß, das klingt alles viel zu romantisch für Lord Voldemort.“, sagte Severus. „Aber eine andere Spur haben wir nicht und Dumbledore war nicht bekannt dafür schlampig zu recherchieren.“   
  
„Willst du den Jungen mitnehmen?“, fragte John. „Er scheint mir seit gestern etwas verstört.“  
  
„Stell dir vor ich hätte dich all die Jahre unterrichtet ...“, begann Severus.   
  
„Aber genau das hast du doch!“, unterbrach John ihn.   
  
„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Wann soll das gewesen sein?“, entgegnete Severus voller Sarkasmus. „Und jetzt stell dir vor du hättest mich gehasst wie die Pest ...“  
  
„Manchmal hab ich das.“, gab John zu. „Du warst ja auch eine Nervensäge als Lehrer!“  
  
„Pff!“, machte Severus und verdrehte die Augen. „Waren wir das nicht alle?“  
  
„Vielleicht, aber bei dir habe ich gelernt, dass Strafaufsätze schreiben eine wahre Kunst ist, die man beherrschen muss. Und aus irgendeinem Grund waren meine immer länger als die aller anderen Schüler.“, sagte John.   
  
„Purer Zufall.“, entgegnete Severus und aß sein Sandwitch auf. „Aber zurück zu Potter! Ich denke, es wäre falsch die Horcruxe allein zu zerstören. Für irgendwas muss diese Sache mit dem Auserwählten ja gut sein.“  
  
„Seit wann traust du irgendeiner Prophezeiung?“, fragte John.   
  
„Tu ich nicht. Alles dummer Hokuspokus, aber Voldemort ist abergläubisch bis ins Mark und das werde ich nicht ignorieren.“  
  
„Hokuspokus?“, fragte John belustigt.   
  
„Das ist nur so eine Redensart.“, entgegnete Severus. „Ich sehe nur ein Problem: Wir müssen zurück in den Grimmauldplatz. Regulus Black hat dort bis zu seinem Tod gewohnt. Ich denke nicht, dass er den Horcrux da versteckt hat, aber er hatte dort ein Zimmer.“  
  
„Der Orden wird uns erwarten.“, sagte John.   
  
„Genau das meine ich! Es sei denn wir schicken jemanden, den sie kennen ...“  
  
„Potter? Du kannst ihn nicht alleine da hin schicken!“, ereiferte sich John.   
  
„So dämlich bin ja nun auch nicht. Aber er könnte unser Druckmittel sein, falls der Orden Probleme macht.“, antwortete Severus.   
  
„Wolltest du nicht sein Vertrauen gewinnen?“, sagte John und sah zu Harry am anderen Ende des Raumes, der lustlos in seinem Essen herumstocherte.   
  
„Egal wie ich es mache, ich kann es nur falsch machen. Lasse ich ihn hier wird er es mir übel nehmen. Nehme ich ihn mit und verhandel mit dem Orden kommt es aufs Gleiche raus.“, entgegnete Severus.   
  
„Oder wir schleichen uns rein, wenn keiner da ist.“, sagte John. „Da müsste ich dann wohl alleine gehen.“  
  
„Damit dich einer von Mad-Eyes Schutzzaubern zerfetzt? Kommt gar nicht in Frage!“, antwortete Severus strikt.   
  
Während sie das diskutierten bemerkten Severus und John gar nicht wie Harry von seinem Platz aufstand und auf sie zu kam. Erst als er direkt neben ihnen stand wurde ihnen gewahr, dass er einiges von dem, was sie sagten mitgehört hatte.   
  
„Was immer Sie wollen, ich mach es.“, sagte Harry.  
  
„Bitte was?“, fragte Severus verwirrt.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht wer Sie sind, Severus Snape, oder warum Sie so sind, aber wenn es darum geht Voldemort in die Suppe zu spucken bin ich dabei.“  
  
Severus saß für einen Augenblick mit offenen Mund da und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wartete ständig darauf, dass Potter austicken würde und sie sich lautstark stritten – so wie sonst immer -, aber es passierte einfach nicht.   
  
„Wir gehen in den Grimmauldplatz und beklauen eventuell den Bruder deines Paten, ist das okay für dich?“, fragte John.   
  
„Ja, das ist okay.“, antwortete Harry.   
  
„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Severus jetzt noch verwirrter. John gab ihm unter dem Tisch einen Tritt ins Schienbein. „Ich meinte, gut. Das ist wirklich gut.“   
  
„Außerdem werden Sie meine Hilfe brauchen und dann muss ich auch nicht mehr Ihr _Druckmittel_ sein.“, sagte Harry und gab den beiden zu verstehen, dass er weit mehr mitgehört hatte als nur die paar letzten Worte. Er drehte sich um marschierte aus der Kantine.   
  
„Puh!“, machte Severus. Das wäre ja beinahe ins Auge gegangen.


	8. Rückkehr in den Grimmauldplatz

Ein lautes Pflop! erklang und Severus Snape und Harry Potter erschienen im Schutz der Bäume. Sie befanden sich in dem Park, der sich genau gegenüber des Grimmaulsplatzes befand.

„Autsch! Scheiße!“, erklang es aus einem Gebüsch neben ihnen. John kämpfte sich aus einem Rosenstrauch. „Das passiert, wenn man die Gegend nicht richtig kennt!“

„Ich gehe vor. Ihr bleibt hinter mir.“, wies Severus die beiden an.

„Direkt hinter dir, Chef.“, antwortete John. Harry nickte.

Sie gingen zur Tür des Grimmaulsplatzes Nummer Fünf. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte gegen die Tür. Er hätte erwartet, dass die Schutzbanne reagierten, doch stattdessen wurde die Türklinke lebendig und wollte ihm mit riesigen Zähnen die Hand abbeißen.

„Da hat sich Moody ja mal wieder selbst übertroffen!“, schimpfte Severus.

Ohne ein Wort nahm John Anlauf und trat gegen das Schloss der Tür. Die beißende Türklinke flog im hohen Bogen davon und die Tür schwang auf. Severus und Harry sahen ihn an.

„Ja was? Das war doch eindeutig Notwehr.“, sagte John.

„Wie war das noch mit; wir schleichen unauffällig rein?“, fragte Severus ihn.

„Das ist 'ne üble Gegend. Waren bestimmt die Kids von nebenan!“, meinte John mit Unschuldsmiene.

Severus hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit als er eintrat. Wer wusste schon, was Mad-Eye alles verhext hatte, um Eindringlinge fern zu halten. Das Parkett knarzte wie eh und je. Plötzlich wirbelte wie aus dem Nichts Staub auf und Formte den Körper eines gewaltigen Etwas. Ein schemenhafter Mensch, der statt einer Hand einen riesigen Morgenstern schwang.

Severus sprang zurück und wehrte das Ding mit einem einfachen Schildzauber ab.

Bestimmt Minervas Werk!, dachte er noch so als der Golem aus Staub ein zweites Mal mit seiner Morgensternhand ausholte. Severus stieß in einer Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab nach vorn. Ein tosender Sturm wehte den Golem in seine Einzelzeile. Sicher würde er sich irgendwann wieder zusammensetzen. Staub war schließlich geduldig.

„Haltet die Augen auf! Wer weiß welche Überraschungen es noch gibt?“, sagte Severus und ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

Severus ging mit Harry und John im Schlepptau die enge, gewundene Treppe nach oben. Da hörten sie das meckernde Murmeln, das eindeutig zu dem Hauselfen Kreacher gehörte. Der stand im Flur und versuche einen längst verblichenen Spiegel mit einem alten, zerfledderten Lappen zu putzen. Jetzt wunderte es Severus gar nicht mehr warum es hier immer so aussah.

„Ah, wen haben wir denn hier?“, fragte Kreacher und drehte sich um.

„Harry Potter und Severus Snape. Dreckige Halbblüter!“

„Hüte deine Zunge!“, zischte Severus. „Wo sind die anderen?“

„Alle weg! Lassen Kreacher allein. Nun ist nur Er noch hier mit seiner Herrin. Solange bis diebisches Gesindel die Tür eingerannt hat!“

Severus sah zu John. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Severus wollte an dem Hauselfen vorbei gehen, doch stellte sich ihn den Weg.

„Verschwinde, Kreacher!“, sagte Severus.

„Oh, Er glaubt Kreacher sei dumm und wisse nicht, was man über Ihn er zählt, was? Den Dunklen Lord hat er verraten! Jawohl! Blutsverräter, der Er ist! Dieb! Spion! Judas!“

Severus packte Kreacher am Kragen seines Sklavenhemdes und hob ihn hoch. Der Elf kreischte und schlug mit seinen kleinen Fäustchen.

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber!“, rief Severus. Er öffnete die Tür eines Wandschranks, warf Kreacher hinein und verschloss schnell die Tür.

„DAS ist Notwehr!“, fügte er an John gewandt hinzu.

Sie gingen Flur entlang bis sie zu einem Zimmer gelangen an dem ein Metallschild groß den Namen Regulus Arcturus Black auswies. Der Raum war so staubig und unordentlich wie alles im Grimmauldplatz. Drei Jahre war der Orden hier und niemand hatte es bisher geschafft das ganze Haus in einen irgendwie wohnlichen Zustand zu bringen. Und sicher war Kreacher dabei auch keine große Hilfe.

„Wonach suchen wir?“, fragte Harry.

„Alles was nach Horcrux aussieht.“, antwortete Severus.

Die Drei machten sich daran das Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Sie öffneten alle Schränke und Schubladen. Durchsuchten die Regale und sahen unter das Bett. Severus fiel auf, dass eine Diele, über die er lief, merkwürdig klang als sei ein Hohlraum darunter. Er zog ein altes Taschenmesser aus der Tasche seines Mantels und hebelte die Diele heraus. Darunter fand er ein kleines Kästchen auf dem sich der Staub von Jahrzehnten festgesetzt hatte.

„Na, jetzt bin aber gespannt!“, hörte Severus John hinter sich sagen.

Er öffnete es und fand darin lose Pergamentblätter und ein Notizbuch.

Notizbücher! Warum mussten es immer Notizbücher sein? Wenn das so weiter ging hatte er bald eine ganze Sammlung.

Severus blätterte es durch. Es war mehr eine Art Tagebuch. Instinktiv blätterte er zum Ende. Wenn Regulus ordentlich Buch geführt hatte, dann mussten die letzten Einträge kurz vor seinem Tod entstanden sein.

„Was steht da drin?“, wollte Harry wissen.

„Moment, eine Sekunde … Hmm-hmm, blah blah … ach, hier … oh, Mist!“, sagte Severus.

„Warum? Was ist?“, fragte John.

„Er konnte das Amulett nicht zerstören, also hat er es Kreacher gegeben.“

„Was?“, fragten Harry und John gleichzeitig.

„Er sollte es verwahren bis sie eine Möglichkeit fanden es zu vernichten. Mal sehen, was unser reizender Hauself dazu zu sagen hat!“, antwortete Severus.

Er ging zurück zum Wandschrank und öffnete ihn. Kreacher knurrte ihn böse an.

„Du, wohin hast du Regulus Blacks Amulett gebracht?“, fragte Severus.

„Als würde ich das einem wie dir verraten!“

Kreacher stürzte sich plötzlich auf ihn. Er biss Severus in den Hals und zog ihm an den Haaren. Sie stürzten beide zu Boden und wälzten sich hin und her, während Severus versuchte den Elfen festzuhalten, doch er war zu schnell. Schließlich packte John ihn von hinten. Kreacher strampelte mit den kurzen Beinen und spuckte Galle.

„Pah! Niemals! Niemals verrät Kreacher Herr Regulus' Geheimnis! Niemals!“

Severus setzte sich auf und fasste sich an den Hals. Er blutete. Dieses kleine Wiesel hatte ihn tatsächlich gebissen! Er stand auf und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Kreacher.

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst, dann muss ich andere Saiten aufziehen!“, sagte Severus scharf, doch der Elf streckte ihm einfach nur die Zunge heraus.

„Kreacher!“, sagte Harry laut. „Sag es uns!“

„Oh, der Auserwählte … Dreckiges Halbblut!“

„Das müssen die berühmten, blackchen Manieren sein!“, meinte Severus.

„Tun Sie ihm nichts!“, sagte Harry streng als Severus wieder mit dem Zauberstab auf Kreacher zielte.

„Es ist wirklich schwer ihm nichts zu tun!“, entgegnete John, der ihn immer noch mit aller Kraft festhielt.

Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab und Kreachers Hände und Füße wurden von einem Seil gefesselt. Er nahm John den immer noch Flüche ausspuckenden Elfen ab und setzte ihn im Nebenraum auf einen Stuhl.

Severus zog das falsche Amulett aus der Innentasche seines Mantels und ließ es vor Kreacher baumeln.

„Du weißt was das ist! Wo ist das echte?“, fragte Severus.

Der Elf knurrte ihn nur feindselig an.

„Ich will dich nicht erst foltern müssen, aber wenn du nicht mit kooperierst werde ich das vielleicht tun! Wo ist es, Kreacher!?“

Kreacher antwortete nicht, doch sein Blick wanderte zu einem Schrank hinter Severus. Alle Drei drehten sie sich um.

„Was?“, fragte Harry verwirrt.

Severus ging zu dem Schrank und öffnete die Türen. Im untersten Fach befand sich etwas, dass aussah wie Kreachers Schlafplatz. Eine alte, mottenzerfressene Wolldecke lag drin. Zudem ein Pappkarton. Severus nahm ihn heraus und Kreacher fing sogleich an zu wehklagen.

„Oh, mein armer Herr Regulus! Verzeiht mir! Verzeiht mir!“

Severus öffnete sie. Darin befand sich allerhand Kleinkram. Alte Löffel, Ringe, Klammern, ein Stück Stoff und eine Brosche sowie ein Amulett, dass dem in Severus' Hand zum verwechseln ähnlich sah.

„Er hatte es die ganze Zeit?“, fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Clever.“, sagte Severus. „Wer würde schon bei einem alten, verranzten Hauselfen suchen?“

„Gebt es sofort her!“, keifte Kreacher. „Es gehört Herrn Regulus und Herr Regulus hat Kreacher es anvertraut! Ihr dürft es nicht haben! Nein, dürft ihr nicht!“

„Das ist fast etwas zu leicht.“, gab John zu bedenken.

„Regulus konnte es nicht zerstören, er gab es Kreacher um zu verwahren, weil er ganz offensichtlich seiner eigenen Familie nicht traute.“, sagte Severus.

„Herr Regulus war immer sehr höflich und nett, ganz anders als sein blutsverräterischer Bruder!“, meinte Kreacher.

„Sag nichts über Sirius!“, entgegnete Harry plötzlich gereizt.

„Er hat sich immer in schlechte Gesellschaft begeben! Ist mit Schlammblütern und dergleichen rumgezogen. Meine arme Herrin hat wegen ihm nur geweint und sie hatte ein schwaches Herz! Herr Regulus hingegen war immer gut zum führnehmen Haus der Blacks!“

„Regulus war der brave, fügsame Sohn, was?“, fragte John.

Kreacher verzog nur das Gesicht.

„Willst du immer noch, dass ich ihm nichts tue?“, fragte Severus Harry.

„Würden Sie ihn denn wirklich foltern?“, fragte Harry unsicher.

„Darauf will er jetzt lieber nicht antworten!“, sagte John als Severus schon dabei war den Mund zu öffnen. „Wir haben, was wir brauchen! Gehen wir.“

Severus löste mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Fesseln um Kreacher.

„Wenn du uns verrätst wirst du dir wünschen du wärst tot wie dein geliebter Herr Regulus, haben wir uns da verstanden?“, sagte Severus an Kreacher gewandt. „Bedank' dich bei Harry. Nur wegen ihm kommst du so glimpflich davon!“

Der Hauself sah von Severus zu Harry und wieder zurück. Dann sprang er vom Stuhl und tapste auf den Jungen zu. Er grummelte etwas in sich hinein und streckte schließlich die Hand aus.

„Danke.“, knurrte er.

Harry gab Kreacher die Hand. Der Hauself zog seine eigene zurück als habe er sich verbrannt und trabte davon.

„Na hoffentlich bereuen wir das nicht.“, sagte John.

„Das hoffe ich auch. Kommt.“, sagte Severus.

Sie gingen die Treppe nach unten und verließen das Haus.


	9. Der dunkle Elf

Harry Potter stand in dem Wald vor dem Bunker. Zusammen mit John und Jennifer, die sich aus irgendeinem Grund mit einem Spaten bewaffnet hatte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Snape durch das Dickicht auf die kleine Lichtung zu ihnen kam. In seinen Händen hielt er etwas Langes, das er in eine Decke gewickelt hatte. Er griff in die Innentasche seines Mantel und zog an einer Kette das echte Amulett heraus und legte es auf einen Felsen in der Mitte.

„Was immer da drin ist, es wird uns sicher angreifen.“, sagte Snape.

Er legte die Decke auf den Waldboden und wickelte, was immer sich darin befand, aus. Harry staunte nicht schlecht als Snape das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor aus diesem Bündel heraus zog.

„Das Schwert von Gryffindor!“, sagte Harry und es klang vorwurfsvoll. „Haben Sie es etwa gestohlen?“

„Ausgeliehen!“, berichtigte Snape Harry. „Ein Horcrux lässt sich mit herkömmlicher Magie nicht zerstören, aber es gibt Artefakte, die es vermögen. Etwa ein Schwert aus Koboldstahl.“

Snape schwang das Schwert ein, zwei Mal vor sich, um ein Gefühl für die Waffe zu bekommen.

„Also gut. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie dieser Seelensplitter Voldemorts auf uns reagieren wird. Dumbledore hätte der Horcrux in Gaunts Ring fast umgebracht. Macht euch auf alles Mögliche gefasst!“, sagte Snape und visierte mit der Spitze des Schwertes das Amulett an.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und ging an die Seite von John und Jennifer. Snape holte mit dem Schwert aus und wollte mit Schwung auf das Amulett schlagen als ein schwarzer Schatten sie plötzlich alle von den Beinen Riss. Ein hohles Lachen ertönte, das verdächtig nach einer Mischung aus Kreacher und Voldemort klang.

Aus schwarzem Nebel formte sich die Gestalt eines riesigen, drei Meter großen Hauselfen.

„Schlammblüter und unreine Kreaturen!“, sagte der Elf aus reiner Finsternis. „Ihr werdet mich niemals aufhalten!“

Snape rappelte sich mit dem Schwert in der Hand auf und ging auf den monströsen Elfen los. Er schlug die Klinge in ihn hinein und der große Schatten verfiel in hunderte kleine, dunkle Elfen, die auf die losgingen. Snape rissen sie an der Kleidung und bissen ihn ins Ohr.

„Argh! Nicht schon wieder!“, rief er und fiel im Kampf mit dutzenden kleiner, wütender Elfen hin. Das Schwert fiel dumpf zu Boden.

Harry und John versuchten die Elfen mit Zaubern aufzuhalten, doch auch sie wurden von ihnen belagert, an den Haaren gezogen und in die Finger gebissen.

„Runter von mir!“, rief Harry und versuchte die Kreaturen abzuschütteln.

Mit einem Mal machte es laut Platsch! Jennifer hatte einen der kleinen Elfen mit dem Spaten geschlagen und er zerfiel in einen seltsamen, schwarzen Brei.

„Haltet euch von dem Schleim fern!“, rief Snape unter einer Horde Miniaturelfen begraben. „Harry, das Schwert!“

Harry kämpfte sich durch die Elfen, die an ihm zerrten und bissen. Er hob das Schwert auf und schlug damit nach den Kreaturen um ihn. Sie zerplatzten in kleine, schwarze Schleimhaufen. Harry rannte mit erhobener Klinge auf das Amulett zu, welches immer wieder kleine Mini-Kreachers ausspuckte. Schreiend schlug er auf den Horcrux ein. Mit einem Klirren zerbarst das Amulett in tausend Stücke. Im gleichen Augenblick zersprangen die Elfen in blubbernde Haufen, zähflüssiger Finsternis.

Snape sprang auf warf seinen Mantel ins Gebüsch, der durch den schwarzen Schleim dampfte und zischte.

Harry ließ sich auf den Stein sinken und sah auf die Überreste des Amuletts.

„Was zum Teufel war das?“, fragte er in die Runde. „Sieht so Voldemorts Seele aus.“

„Der Horcrux lag die ganze Zeit bei Kreacher. Gut möglich, dass er in all den Jahren auch etwas von ihm in sich aufgenommen hat. Kein Wunder, dass er so unausstehlich ist!“, sagte Snape. „Dieses schwarze Zeug jedoch … ich bin noch nicht ganz dahinter gekommen. Es hat Dumbledore beinahe getötet als er im Haus der Gaunts war und es hat sich wie ein Parasit durch seinen Körper gefressen.“

„Reines, konzentriertes Böses?“, sagte John.

„Was mir ein ganzes Stück zu plakativ ist.“, entgegnete Snape. „Vielleicht sollte ich eine Probe nehmen?“

„Das willst du nicht ernsthaft?“, fragte Jennifer mit einem zweifelnden Blick auf den schwarzen Matsch an ihrem Spaten.

Snape nahm seinen Mantel aus dem Gebüsch und griff in eine der Taschen. Er holte ein kleines Fläschchen heraus.

„So was haben Sie mit?“, fragte Harry.

„Alchemistenangewohnheit.“, antwortete Snape.

Er brach einen Zweig ab und ging zu einer der schwarzen Pfützen auf dem Boden. Mit dem Zweig nahm er etwas des Schleims und tat ihn in die Phiole.

„Mal sehen, ob dieses Zeug zu mir spricht.“, sagte Snape seltsam enthusiastisch. „Komm, Harry Potter, am Ende lernst du noch was!“

Harry sah ihn verdutzt an. Snape wirkte wie ein kleines Kind, dass gerade eine neue Farbe entdeckte.

„Und vergiss das Schwert nicht!“, fügte er an Harry gewandt hinzu als er schon in Richtung Bunker ging.

\-------------------------------------------

In den nächsten Stunden war Severus Snape wie von Erdboden verschluckt – oder sollte man besser sagen 'wie vom Alchemielabor'? Der schwarze Schleim beschäftigte ihn schon seit Dumbledore das erste Mal damit in Kontakt kam. Wenn man mal davon absah, dass dieses Zeug aus Horcruxen hervorquoll und sich verhielt wie ein bösartiger Parasit aus irgendeinem Horrorfilm, dann war es vor allem Severus' Forscherdrang, der sich hier zu Wort meldete.

Er machte in dem Labor, was er sich hier eingerichtet hatte alle möglichen Experimente mit diesem Matsch der Finsternis. Es war schwierig festzustellen wie dieses Zeug überhaupt funktionierte, da es weder Masse noch Gewicht noch eine Temperatur oder einen sonstwie messbaren Zustand besaß. Rein physikalisch existierte es gar nicht und das machte Severus irgendwie mehr Sorgen als der Umstand, dass es einen tötete.

Es klopfte an der Tür und John kam mit Harry Potter im Schlepptau ins Labor.

„Ah! Ah! Ah!“, machte Severus und deutete auf die beiden. „Laien haben nichts in empfindlichen Bereichen zu suchen!“

John und Harry lehnten sich an die Wand. Sie sahen den blubbernden und pfeifenden Gerätschaften bei der Arbeit zu.

„Und? Schon was herausgefunden?“, fragte Harry Potter.

„Nicht viel. Nach naturwissenschaftlichen Regeln existiert es nicht. Und nach Magischen ist es ebenso ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Was bist du also?“, fragte Severus den schwarzen Schleim in der Phiole.

Harry sah John fragend an.

„Er redet auch immer mit seinen Tränken, wenn er denkt wir hören es nicht.“, sagte John leise.

„Ich höre alles, John! Das ist wie im Unterricht!“, ermahnte er seinen Sohn.

„Ohren wie ein Luchs.“, gab John zu bedenken. „Furchtbar!“

„Das Einzige, was ich sicher sagen kann ist das dieses Zeug scheinbar auf Emotionen reagiert. Das aus dem Horcrux eine Armee von Kreachers hervorbrach ist kein Zufall. Er muss das Amulett immer bei sich gehabt haben und dabei hat es all seine schlechten Launen in sich aufgenommen.“

„He!“, sagte John plötzlich. „Das ist wie der Emo-Schleim in Ghostbusters II!“

„Du kriegst Fernsehverbot!“, grummelte Severus.

„Tz, da kommst du aber mindestens fünfzehn Jahre zu spät.“, entgegnete John.

„Ist dieses Zeug Voldemorts Seele?“, fragte Harry.

„Nein, der Horcrux ist tot ebenso wie der Seelenteil darin.“, antwortete Severus.

„Vielleicht musste der der kleine Lord aufs Klo?“, sagte John und lachte über seinen eigenen Witz.

Severus sah ihn an.

„He, das war nur so ein Spruch!“, verteidigte sich John.

„Du könntest recht haben.“, sagte Severus. „Man muss einen Menschen töten, um einen Horcrux zu erschaffen. Man sperrt ihn quasi mit dem Abdruck der Seele eines anderen in einen Gegenstand. Was ist – und da lehne ich mich wissenschaftlich echt aus dem Fenster! - wenn es Überreste sind, die da in der Dunkelheit vor sich hin gären?“

„Du meinst, dass Teil der Seelen der Opfer des Erschaffungsrituals mit an den Horcruxen hängen?“, fragte John.

„Das würde erklären warum dieses Zeug so aggressiv ist. Stell dir vor du wirst von einem Schwarzmagier für dessen Unsterblichkeit geopfert?“, fragte Severus.

„Ich wäre vermutlich leicht sauer.“, entgegnete John.

„Dieser Schleim ist nicht nur sauer, der ist richtig mies drauf!“, sagte Severus. „All die Angst, der Zorn vermischt mit dem Bösen in Voldemorts Selbst. Das ist vermutlich der fieseste Ausschuss aller Zeiten!“

„Und was machen wir jetzt damit?“, fragte Harry.

„Gar nichts.“, antwortete Severus. „Die anderen Horcruxe werden das vermutlich alle freisetzen.“

„Wir sollten Gummihandschuhe mitnehmen. Für alle Fälle.“, sagte John.

Severus verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Habt ihr beiden eigentlich nichts zu tun?“, fragte er.

„Eigentlich hatte Harry eine Frage, nicht wahr?“, sagte John.

„Ja.“, sagte Harry unsicher und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Ich wollte Sie fragen wie Ihr Plan aussieht.“

„Mein Plan?“, fragte Severus zurück.

„Wir haben vier Horcruxe zerstört. Da bleiben noch drei.“, sagte Harry. „Und danach? Was dann?“

„Wir töten den Dunklen Lord.“, entgegnete Severus schlicht.

„Bei Ihnen klingt das so einfach.“, sagte Harry.

„Nun, zumindest ist er dann wieder so sterblich wie der Mensch, der er einmal war. Und Menschen kann man töten. Das ist gar nicht so schwer.“, sagte Severus. „Außerdem wird er quasi von allein zu uns kommen. Wir beiden sind einfach unwiderstehliche Köder. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass er uns nicht zuerst findet.“

„Was ist mit dem Ministerium? Den Todessern?“, fragte Harry. „Selbst wenn wir es schaffen sollten Voldemort zu töten, dann gibt es die immer noch!“

„Oh, denen wird schon noch schnell genug Angst und Bange. Keine Sorge.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Hmm!“, machte Harry und sah zu Boden.

„Sonst noch was?“, fragte Severus.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Du hättest ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollen.“, mahnte John nach einigen Augenblicken an.

„Oh nein, er wäre dagegen und das aus gutem Grund. Der Junge soll sich auf die Horcruxe konzentrieren und den Rest mir überlassen.“, entgegnete Severus. „Diese Spielchen sind nichts für ihn. Da verbrennt er sich nur tierisch.“

John atmete nur tief und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie du meinst.“, sagte er nur und ging aus dem Raum.

\-------------------------------------

Die Todesser am Tisch des Dunklen Lords waren unruhig. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass ihr Herr mehrmals zusammengebrochen war. Er verbat ihnen jedoch jede Frage zu diesem Thema. Trotzdem machte sich Aufruhr bemerkbar. Einige fragten sich, was passieren würde, wenn der Dunkle Lord sich von einem dieser Anfälle nicht mehr erholen würde. Wer würde sein Nachfolger? Konnte es überhaupt die Todesser geben ohne ihn?

Lord Voldemort schritt langsam um den Tisch herum. Um seine Schultern lag wie so oft seine Schlange Nagini.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass einige von Euch sich Sorgen machen wegen meines derzeitigen Gesundheitszustandes.“, sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich wiederhole mich in dieser Sache nur ungern. Ich bin weder todkrank noch kurz davor zu sterben. Das wird einige von Euch sicher beruhigen und andere eher nicht. Ich weiß, dass es Männer an diesem Tisch gibt, die schon länger darüber nachdenken wer mich wohl ersetzen könnte und ob Sie nicht die geeigneten Kandidaten wären ...“

Der Dunkle Lord blieb an seinem Stuhl am Fuß des Tisches stehen und Nagini glitt zischelnd auf die Tischplatte.

„... aber Ihr liegt da falsch. Ich bin und werde immer an oberster Stelle stehen. Jeder, der sich eine Chance ausrechnet jemals diese Organisation anzuführen ist nichts weiter als ein Feigling und Verräter!“

Nagini glitt zischend zwischen den Todessern hin und her und verharrte schließlich bei einem großen Mann mit langem, blondem Haar, das er sich zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte.

„Yaxley, mein Freund, offenbar findet Nagini etwas an dir.“, sagte der Dunkle Lord und schritt auf ihn zu.

Yaxley antwortete nicht, sondern starrte die Schlange an, die ihn ins Visier genommen hatte.

„Der Chef der Strafverfolgung sollte sich vielleicht etwas in Demut üben?“, fragte Voldemort mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln.

„Mein Lord, ich ...“, begann Yaxley, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu auszusprechen, was ihn auf der Zunge lag. Nagini schoss auf ihn zu. Sie umwickelte seinen Hals mit ihrem massigen Körper. Yaxley versuchte sie von sich weg zu ziehen, bekam jedoch keine Luft.

„Meine Liebe, das reicht!“, sagte der Dunkle Lord an seine Schlange gewandt.

Sie ließ Yaxley los und glitt von seinem Körper. Der Todesser rang nach Luft und hustete. Sein Kopf sank auf die Tischplatte, während er versuchte wieder normal zu atmen.

„Ihr solltet niemals vergessen wo Euer Platz ist!“, sagte Voldemort.

Er packe Yaxley an seinem Zopf und zog ihn hoch, um ihn dann mit voller Wucht auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen. Yaxleys Nase gab ein unangenehmes Knacken von sich und er fiel ohnmächtig vom Stuhl.

Die Todesser neben ihm zuckten zusammen.

„Die einzige Aufgabe, um die Ihr euch zu kümmern habt ist; findet Severus Snape und bringt ihn mir! Ich dulde keinen Verrat und schon gar nicht solch einen Frevel! Immerhin, er ist mutig. Die Meisten an diesem Tisch hätten nicht die Courage so etwas zu tun. Die Wiesel, die Ihr seit!“

„Ähm, mein Lord ...“, meldete sich Pius Thicknesse mit aller Vorsicht. „... das Ministerium sucht ihn seit Wochen. Ihn und Harry Potter. Wir haben sämtliche Netzwerke bemüht. Vielleicht brauchen wir einen Köder.“

„Und was schlägst du vor?“, fragte der Dunkle Lord fast schon süßlich.

„Sowohl Snape als auch Potter haben immer noch eine Verbindung zu Hogwarts. Vielleicht sollten wir die Schule einfach … nun ja, auslöschen? Ein bisschen Entsetzen kann sicher nicht schaden. Es müssen ja nicht alle sterben, nur genug damit Potter und Snape aus ihrem Versteck kommen.“

„Das kann nicht Ihr ernst sein, Pius!“, ereiferte sich Lucius Malfoy.

„Oh, hat Er etwa auch noch was zu sagen?“, fragte Thicknesse abwertend.

„Mein Herr, viele von uns haben Kinder dort. Es wäre das absolut falsche Zeichen Hogwarts in ein Schlachthaus zu verwandeln!“, sagte Lucius und tat so als hätte er Pius gar nicht gehört.

„Sei Still, Lucius! Die Malfoys sollten froh sein über die Gnade, die ich Ihnen gewähre. Da kannst du wirklich nicht mehr verlangen!“, sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Meinetwegen brennt diese verfluchte Schule nieder oder opfert Schafe, das ist mit gleich, ich will Snape und Potter haben! Und zwar lebendig, verstanden!?“

„Oh, natürlich. Natürlich!“, sagte Pius und nickte ergeben.


	10. Abgesetzt

Minerva McGonnagal saß am Schreibtisch im Büro des Schulleiters. Das Albus sie vor seinem Tod zu seinem Nachfolger erklärt hatte war ein kluger Schachzug gewesen. So hatte er das Ministerium einfach übergangen. Jenes Ministerium, dass seit Wochen von diesem Ekel Pius Thicknesse geleitet wurde. In diesen paar Wochen hatte er es geschafft eine Diktatur zu etablieren, die Jagd auf alles machte, das nicht reinblütig war. Auroren, die hinter Scrimgeour standen, verschwanden spurlos und wurden durch seine eigenen Leute ersetzt.   
  
Minerva wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis er auch Hogwarts angreifen würde. Sie hatte von Albus den Auftrag die Schüler zu schützen und den würde sie ohne Wenn und Aber ausführen. Als Direktorin hatte sie bisher erfolgreich verhindert, dass Todesser als Professoren berufen wurden oder man Auroren aus Yaxleys Abteilung hier einteilte. Doch sie spürte, dass ihre Zeit ablief. Der Orden war zersprengt und ihre Suche nach Severus Snape blieb trotz der Hilfe von Mister Cullen erfolglos. Obendrein war jemand in den Grimmauldplatz eingedrungen und Kreacher weigerte sich standhaft ihnen zu sagen wer. Also konnte Minerva nur Vermutungen anstellen. Es waren keine Todesser gewesen. Hätten die Todesser herausgefunden, wo sich der Orden versteckte, dann wären sie vermutlich bereits alle tot. Nein, Minerva tippte auf Severus. Wer hätte denn sonst die Tür aufbrechen sollen? Außerdem war Kreacher eingeschüchtert worden. Davon abgesehen war der Elf seit einigen Tagen seltsam freundlich zu ihnen allen. Vermutlich das größte Wunder, was sich ereignet hatte.   
  
Die Tür ging auf und Horace Slughorn trat ein. Als er die Tür schloss sah er die Treppe hinunter als fürchte er verfolgt worden zu sein.   
  
„Minerva“, sagte er und klang gehetzt. „Ich habe es gerade erfahren! Der Minister ist auf dem Weg hierher. Es heißt man wolle Sie absetzen.“  
  
„Das wäre dann schon sein dritter Versuch.“, sagte Minerva seelenruhig. „Kommt er nun endlich persönlich vorbei? Wurde auch Zeit!“  
  
„Was hält Sie noch hier?“, fragte Slughorn. „Es ist vorbei. Wir sollten die Reste vom Orden nehmen und das Land verlassen!“  
  
„Und die Schule diesen Todessern überlassen? Nein, Horace, ganz bestimmt nicht!“, sagte Minerva streng. „Sie können ja gehen, wenn Ihnen nach Flucht zumute ist.“  
  
„Ich sage das als Ihr Freund, Minerva; was nützen wir Harry Potter, wenn man uns einsperrt oder tötet? Wir müssen fliehen! Das Schicksal der Schule liegt nicht länger in unseren Händen!“  
  
„Oh, da irren Sie sich aber gewaltig!“, entgegnete Minerva und erhob sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch. „So lange Hogwarts existiert bleibe auch ich hier. Dumbledore würde auch nicht gehen!“  
  
„Ihre Treue in allen Ehren, aber Dumbledore ist tot.“, sagte Slughorn.   
  
„Hmpf!“, machte Minerva und ging zur Tür. „Kommen Sie! Ich bin mal gespannt, was Pius uns zu sagen hat.“  
  
Slughorn folgte ihr mit Schweißperlen auf dem Kopf.   
  
Als die beiden die Große Halle betraten fanden sie Pius Thicknesse und seine Todesser am Lehrertisch vor. Thicknesse saß mit überschlagenen Beinen im thronartigen Stuhl des Schulleiters.   
  
„Das ist nicht Ihr Stuhl!“, sagte Minerva unterkühlt zu ihm.   
  
„Ah, Professor McGonnagal, endlich treffen wir uns mal unter vier Augen.“, sagte Pius und dachte nicht im Traum daran den Stuhl zu räumen.   
  
„Was tun Sie in meiner Schule?“, fragte Minerva.   
  
„Das gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen, meine Liebe. Schließlich habe ich sie bereits vor vier Woche entlassen.“, sagte Pius.  
  
„Ihre Eule muss sich verflogen haben.“, gab Minerva zurück.   
  
„Was Sie nicht sagen?“   
  
Pius erhob sich und schritt auf Minerva zu. Er hatte einen langen Gehstock in der Hand auf den er sich eher aus Jux denn als Notwendigkeit stützte. Er machte eine Handbewegung zu seinen Todessern und zwei von Ihnen packten Minerva an den Armen.   
  
„Lassen Sie mich los! Das werden Sie bereuen!“, schimpfte sie.   
  
„Aber, aber, seien Sie etwas kooperativer, denn sonst könnte es sein, dass ich meine Methoden verschärfen muss. Sie, Minerva ...“, sagte Pius und deutete mit seinem Stock auf sie. „... sind Albus Dumbledore immer noch treu ergeben. Es fragt sich nur warum? Wird der alte Mann Sie aus seinem Grab heraus retten, wenn ich beginne ein Exempel zu statuieren oder wird er schweigen? Grabesstille!“   
  
  
„Sie sind ein kleiner, feiger …!“, begann Minerva.   
  
„Sssccch!“, machte Pius und legte ihr den Finger auf den Mund. „Sagen Sie nichts, was Sie bereuen werden.“  
  
„Sie können gleich was erleben!“, knurrte Minerva ihn an.   
  
„Lassen Sie ihre Schüler antreten, Professor! Wir wollen ja schließlich, dass niemand etwas verpasst!“  
  
Minerva hatte keinen Schimmer wovon Pius da sprach, aber sie würde einen Teufel tun! Sie spuckte ihn an. Pius wischte sich ihren Speichel aus dem Gesicht und zog die Augenbrauen mit einem gewissen Erstaunen nach oben.   
  
„Das Sie es einem auch so schwer machen müssen. Leider mag ich widerborstige Weiber nur im Bett.“ Pius zog am Kopf seines Stockes und holte so den darin verborgenen Zauberstab hervor.   
  
„Crucio!“, rief er und Minerva wurde vom Schmerz des Fluches mit einer Wucht getroffen, dass sie zu Boden ging.   
  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie und diese Widerständler gemeinsame Sache machen.“, sagte Pius leise zu ihr. „Ich will gar nicht viel von Ihnen. Nur den Aufenthaltsort von Harry Potter und Severus Snape. Wenn Sie ihn mir nennen, dann können Sie meinetwegen Ihre lächerliche Schule behalten!“  
  
Minerva begann hohl zu lachen.   


  
„Was ist so witzig?“, fragte Pius gelangweilt.

  
  
„Wenn ich wüsste wo diese beiden sind, glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich wäre noch hier und würde mich mit einer Schlange wie Ihnen abgeben?“, sagte Minerva in einem gefährlichen Ton, der ganz untypisch für sie war.   
  
„Wie Sie wollen!“, sagte Pius und steckte den Zauberstab weg. „Marcus, Thomson, Abberfield, Crawl, treiben Sie die Schüler zusammen. Erschießen Sie möglichst wenige von Ihnen, ja?“  
  
Minerva wollte aufstehen, konnte es aber nicht. Der Cruciatus hatte ihre alten Knochen hart getroffen und sie konnte ihre Beine kaum bewegen, geschweige denn aufspringen und fortlaufen. Also wartete sie. Es dauerte bestimmt eine halbe Stunde bis die Todesser mit den Schülern zurück kamen und sie sich in der großen Halle an ihren Tischen aufstellten. Die Kinder waren verunsichert. Einige sahen Minerva ängstlich an.   
  
„Schön. Schön.“, sagte Pius und klatschte in die Hände. „Einige von Euch kennen mich vielleicht aus der Zeitung. Leider zwingt mich eure Schulleiterin dazu diese Schule ein wenig auszudünnen!“  
  
„Wagen Sie es nicht!“, rief Minerva.   
  
„Heißt es nicht, in kleinen Klassen lernt es sich am Besten?“, sagte Pius.  
  
„Sie sind ein Monster!“, entgegnete Minerva.   
  
„Ach? Ein weiser Mann sagte einmal: der Tod eines Menschen ist eine Tragödie, der von Millionen nur reine Statistik.“  
  
„Das ist von Stalin!“, sagte Minerva angewidert.   
  
„Ja, und er hatte völlig recht, finden Sie nicht? Was interessieren mich all die Toten? Ich kenne ja keinen Einzigen von denen!“, sagte Pius.   
  
Er wandte sich wieder an die Schüler, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und blanker Panik ansahen.   
  
„Ich befehle jedem zweiten Schüler raus zu treten! Sofort!“, sagte Pius.  
  
Die Schüler sahen sich gegenseitig an. Ängstliches Gemurmel brach aus. Die Todesser zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und stellten sich vor die Schüler.   
  
„Tut was er sagt.“, rief Minerva. Sie wusste, dass ihr Widerstand in dieser Sache zu Ende war.   
  
Jeder zweite Schüler trat nach vorn.   
  
„Geht doch, wenn man will.“, sagte Pius. „Bringt sie weg und nehmt ihre Schulleiterin mit!“  
  
Einer der Todesser zerrte Minerva auf die Beine und führte sie zusammen mit den anderen Schülern ab. Die Männer brachten sie nach Hogsmead, wo ein Zug bereit stand, der jedoch keine Wagons angekoppelt hatte, sondern Wagen mit großen Käfigen. Wie die Tiere schubsten die Todesser sie hinein.   
  
„Endstation!“, sagte einer der Todesser und schloss die Tür des Käfigs ab.   
  
Minerva sank zu Boden. Es war vorbei. So endete ihre Geschichte.   
  
  
\----------------------------  
  
  
Harry Potter erwachte schweißgebadet aus einem unruhigen Traum. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, was er geträumt hatte, nur dass es etwas mit Hogwarts war und er das dumpfe Gefühl von Gefahr nicht loswurde, dass ihn durch die Nacht begleitet hatte.   
  
Er stieg aus dem Bett und lief unruhig hin und her. Früher hatten diese Träume direkt etwas bedeutet, doch seit seinem kurzzeitigen Tod hatte er keinerlei solcher Dinge mehr erlebt. Keine schmerzende Narbe, keine Visionen oder prophetischen Träume. Jetzt, wenn auch nur sehr vage und verschwommen, wieder damit konfrontiert zu sein machte ihn ganz wuschig. Auch weil er mit einem Mal fühlte wie sehr ihm Ron und Hermine fehlten.   
  
Harry verließ sein Zimmer. Er wanderte durch die um diese Uhrzeit leere Flure.   
  
„He! Kannst du nicht schlafen?“, fragte John, der in einer der leeren Hallen an einem alten Motorrad herumwerkelte.   
  
„Das Selbe könnte ich dich fragen.“, sagte Harry.  
  
„Ich bin ein Nachtmensch. Ich kann prinzipiell um diese Zeit nicht schlafen.“, antwortete John.   
  
Harry ließ sich auf dem Boden neben John nieder und sah ihm zu wie er am Motor herumschraubte. Er selbst hatte ja von solchen Dingen überhaupt keine Ahnung.  
  
„Was baust du da?“, fragte Harry.   
  
„Ich verbessere den Floh-Generator.“  
  
„Den was?“, fragte Harry.   
  
„Das Motorrad läuft mit Flohpulver. Man kann damit durch das Flohnetzwerk an jeden beliebigen Ort springen.“, erklärte John.   
  
„Du könntest doch apparieren.“, sagte Harry.  
  
„Ja, aber mit einem Motorrad aus einem grünen Blitz zu springen ist viel cooler.“, entgegnete John.   
  
„Du bist schon ein wenig verrückt, oder?“, fragte Harry.  
  
„Das haben sie in Hogwarts auch immer gesagt. 'John', sagten sie immer 'bleiben Sie bitte bei den allgemein bekannten Methoden der Zauberei!' In dieser Schule wurde Innovation einfach nie wertgeschätzt! Wie soll man sich da denn entwickeln?“, sagte John und es klang bitter.   
  
„Hast du das von Ihm? Also dein Vater?“, fragte Harry vorsichtig.   
  
„Gut möglich. Severus gibt sich auch nie zufrieden, wenn jemand sagt, dass etwas nicht geht.“, sagte John.   
  
„Warum nennst du ihn immer Severus?“, wollte Harry wissen.   
  
„Weil er so heißt?“, sagte John. „Die Wahrheit ist wohl, dass ich und er lange Zeit nicht besonders gut miteinander auskamen.“  
  
„Das Problem scheinen viele zu haben.“, bemerkte Harry.  
  
„Nun, er ist nicht besonders umgänglich und als Lehrer einfach eine Katastrophe.“, antwortete John.   
  
„Ich hätte angenommen zu seinem Sohn ist er nicht so.“  
  
„Oh, ganz besonders zu mir war er immer so wie er nun mal war. Ich habe als Kind immer gedacht er hasst mich.“, erzählte John.   
  
„Und tat er es?“, fragte Harry.   
  
„Nein, er hatte nur Angst, dass jemand herausfindet wer ich war. Er hatte, glaube ich, vor nichts so viel Schiss wie das irgendjemand erfahren könnte, dass er eine Familie hat. Und er hatte ja recht. Deine Reaktion darauf war ja quasi Bilderbuchhaft.“, sagte John.   
  
„Das war der Schock.“, verteidigte sich Harry. „Ich hätte halt nie geglaubt, dass dieser Mann ...“  
  
„Eine Frau hat? Einen Sohn zeugt?“, fragte John. „Ja, das können sich nur die Wenigsten vorstellen, aber er hat auch selbst dafür gesorgt. Severus ist manchmal wie eine wandelnde, selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung, die sich immer nur im Kreis dreht. Deshalb müssen ich und Mom auch ständig auf ihn aufpassen. General hin oder her!“  
  
„Mom?“, fragte Harry verdutzt. Dann dämmerte es ihm. „Jennifer ist deine Mom?“  
  
„Ja, sieht man das nicht? Ich hab doch eindeutig mehr von ihr, oder?“, fragte John.   
  
„Aber sie ist doch eine Muggel!“, sagte Harry verblüfft.   
  
„Hast du was gegen Muggel?“, fragte John sehr ernst.   
  
„Nein, es ist nur … Snape … also er … ich dachte immer er sei für die Reinblüter! Außerdem ist er ein Slytherin!“  
  
„Ja, das denkt jeder von ihm. Er hat diesen Mythos ja auch in harter Arbeit aufgebaut. Ich kann dir eines über Severus sagen und das ist, dass alles was er nach außen zeigt immer nur das ist, was er auch zeigen möchte. So was lernt man vermutlich, wenn man der zweite Mann nach dem Dunklen Lord ist.“, sagte John und erhob sich. „Geh mal weg da!“  
  
Harry stand auf und ging beiseite. John trat mehrmals auf den Anlasser. Eine kleine, grünliche Flamme schoss aus dem Auspuff als er das Standgas betätigte.  
  
„Schnurrt wieder wie ein Kätzchen.“, sagte John und schaltete das Motorrad wieder aus.   
  
Harry schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf. Er hatte hier ja bereits einiges über Severus Snape erfahren, dass sein Bild von ihm komplett ins Wanken brachte.   
  
„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, du bedeutest ihm etwas, Harry. Das würde er offen nur niemals zugeben.“, sagte John.   
  
„Er sagte ich sei sein Druckmittel!“, antwortete Harry.  
  
„Natürlich sagt er das. Und zwar ständig. Das ist sein Job, Harry. Leute verwirren und Gefahren abwenden. Er hat die letzten zwanzig Jahre nichts anderes gemacht.“, entgegnete John. „Selbst für ihn dürfte es da schwer sein den Überblick zu behalten, wann er was wie meint. Ich hab mich daran gewöhnt.“  
  
Harry wurde mit einem Schlag bewusst, dass er überhaupt nichts über diesen Mann wusste und dass er ihm jahrelang nur etwas vorgespielt hatte – wie allen anderen Schülern auch.   
  
„Geh und rede mit ihm!“, sagte John plötzlich.  
  
„Was?“, machte Harry.   
  
„Ich seh' doch wie es in deinem Kopf rattert.“, antwortete John. „Er ist genauso ein Mensch wie du, auch wenn er ständig alle was anderes glauben lassen will.“  
  
„Vielleicht.“, sagte Harry unsicher. „Danke, John.“  
  
„Keine Ursache.“


	11. Massenflucht

Harry dachte über das Gespräch mit John nach und entschied sich dazu Snape aufzusuchen. Er klopfte an die Tür von seinem Büro. Zu Harrys größter Überraschung öffnete Snape. Er stand in Unterwäsche vor ihm mit einer Zigarette im Mund. Sein Haar sah seltsam zerwühlt aus und seine ganze Erscheinung wirkte als habe er einen Hundertmeterlauf hinter sich.

„Ähm ...“, machte Harry und er warf verwirrt einen Blick um die Ecke. Jennifer saß in die Decke gehüllt im Bett und Harry wurde gewahr, dass sie nackt sein musste. Plötzlich ging ihm auf, dass die beiden wohl vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit miteinander geschlafen hatten.

„Harry?“, fragte Snape und holte ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

„Ich wollte nicht stören!“, sagte Harry.

Snape nahm ein Päckchen Zigaretten vom Tisch und fuhr in die Hose, die lose auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Danach kam er raus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Snape und bot Harry eine Zigarette an.

„Ich rauche nicht.“, sagte Harry.

„Also, was ist?“, fragte Snape und steckte das Päckchen in seine Hosentasche.

„Ich weiß das klingt komisch, aber ich hatte wieder einen Traum. Von Hogwarts.“, sagte Harry.

„Der Horcrux in dir ist tot, Harry. Du hast keine Verbindung mehr zu Voldemort. Was auch immer er treibt, es landet nicht mehr in deinem Kopf.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hatte die letzten Wochen Ruhe. Keine schmerzende Narbe und keine Visionen. Es war alles Bestens bis heute Nacht.“, antwortete Harry.

„Geh wieder ins Bett. Gut möglich, dass dein Kopf dir nur etwas vormacht. Du hast 'ne Menge hinter dir.“, sagte Snape und zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Und wenn nicht?“, fragte Harry mit einer gewissen Verzweiflung. „Mir ist die ganze Zeit als wäre etwas Furchtbares passiert!“

Snape stieß den Rauch aus und sah an ihm vorbei.

„Du weißt, dass deine Visionen schon nicht sonderlich präzise waren als du noch direkt in Voldemorts Kopf gehockt hast, ja? Ich kann mich nicht auf eine bloße Ahnung verlassen.“, sagte er.

Harry verstand, dass es aus Snapes Sicht nur der angsterfüllte Traum eines Teenagers war, der vor Kurzen noch mit einem Teil von Voldemorts Seele im Kopf herumrannte. Aber was war, wenn tatsächlich etwas geschehen war? Wie sollte er die Wahrheit heraus bekommen?

„Willst du was zu Trinken? Irgendwas damit du schlafen kannst?“, fragte Snape.

„Nein.“, sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wandte sich von ihm ab und ging. Vielleicht hatte Snape recht und sein Kopf machte ihm etwas vor, doch er bekam dieses beklemmende Gefühl einfach nicht los. Sicher würde es ihn bis zum Morgen verfolgen.

\--------------------------------------

Severus Snape saß am nächsten Morgen wieder einmal in der Bibliothek. Bei einer Tasse Kaffee diskutierte er mit Jason einmal mehr über die Standorte der übrigen Horcruxe als Jennifer herein kam. Sie hatte eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten unter dem Arm und knallte diese ihnen beiden auf den Tisch.

„Das wird euch nicht gefallen.“, sagte sie.

Severus und Jason sahen auf die Zeitung. Auf dem Titelblatt sah ihnen Minerva McGonnagal auf einem Häftlingsfoto entgegen. Darunter stand in großen Lettern:

Schulleiterin abgesetzt!

Die Direktorin der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei wurde nach einer Intervention von Zaubereiminister Pius Thicknesse abgesetzt und nach Askaban überführt. Mit ihr gingen zudem dutzende Schüler, die ihr während ihrer Verhaftung Beihilfe leisten wollten. Sie alle warten nun im Gefängnis von Askaban auf ihren Prozess. Der Minister zeigte sich zuversichtlich, dass die Rebellen nichts anderes als die Todesstrafe erwarte und mahnte an, dass jeder, der sich dem Ministerium widersetze, das gleiche Schicksal zu erwarten habe.

„Scheiße!“, sagte Severus laut.

„Harrys Intuition hat ihn nicht getäuscht.“, sagte Jennifer.

„Keine Intuition, nur die Reste eines Horcruxes in seinem Kopf!“, entgegnete Severus.

„Das verkompliziert die Sache.“, meinte Jason von der Seite.

„Du weißt, was zu tun ist?“, sagte Jennifer an Severus gewandt.

„Oh nein!“, machte er nur.

„Oh doch!“, antwortete Jennifer.

„Denkt Sie gerade, was ich denke?“, fragte Jason.

„Ein Angriff auf Askaban wäre völlig ...“, begann Severus.

„... wäre genau das, was nötig ist!“, entgegnete Jennifer strikt. „Oder willst du etwa deine alte Freundin Minerva und ihre Schüler sterben lassen? Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich dir die Hölle heiß mache würde es Harry dir nie verzeihen!“

Severus sah sie mit offenen Mund an.

„Wo Sie recht hat, hat Sie recht.“, meinte Jason. „Außerdem würde es das Ministerium in den Wahnsinn treiben, wenn wir ihre Gefangenen befreien. Jetzt, wo da sowieso nur noch Politische sitzen, und es wäre ein Signal für alle da draußen, die gegen Voldemort sind.“

Severus gefiel die Idee überhaupt nicht. Eigentlich wollte er nur so schnell wie möglich die Horcruxe loswerden und Voldemort töten damit sie endlich alle ruhig schlafen konnten. Eine Gefängnisrevolte stand überhaupt nicht auf seinem Plan.

Jennifer und Jason sahen ihn eindringlich an.

„Na los, General, sag was!“, forderte Jennifer ihn auf.

„Ihr macht es einem aber auch echt nicht leicht!“, sagte Severus und sah vom Einen zum Anderen. „Na schön, wir befreien Askaban!“

„Wusste doch, dass du vernünftig bist.“, entgegnete Jennifer und ging aus dem Raum.

„Ach, die Frauen, was tut man nicht alles für sie?“, sagte Jason mit einem Grinsen.

„Halt den Mund!“, warnte Severus seinen alten Freund, doch der lachte trotzdem.

„Sie hat dich fest im Griff und dabei seid ihr nicht einmal verheiratet.“, sagte Jason.

Severus grummelte nur etwas in sich hinein.

\--------------------------------

Severus stand zusammen mit drei Dutzend Männern im Wald vor der Bunker. Er zeichnete mit dem Zauberstab eine grün leuchtende Linie auf den Boden. Ein Massenteleportationsfeld war kein Ponyhof. Was da alles schief gehen konnte hätte ganze Bücher gefüllt. Trotzdem war das ihr einziger Weg nach Askaban und wieder hinaus. Er nutzte das sonst nie, weil es zu laut und zu auffällig war. Mit so einem Teleportfeld irgendwo zu landen war als würde eine Horde Elefanten die Tür einrennen in die Sahnetorte latschen und dann noch über Kilometer hinweg Fußspuren hinterlassen. Mit anderen Worten: Das Ministerium würde sofort wissen, was los war sobald sie einmal dort gelandet waren. Daher nahm er auch die schweren Kaliber mit. Halbtrolle mit MGs und einige mit Raketenwerfern. Andere hatten Vorschlaghämmer und Metallschutzschilder, die sie sich aus irgendwelchen Stahlplatten gebaut hatten.

John, Jennifer und die anderen ließ er bei dieser Aktion hier. Harry hatte er es gar nicht erst erzählt. Das war besser so falls sie scheiterten. Nur Jared ließ es sich nicht nehmen dabei zu sein. Seiner Meinung nach gab es jede Menge seiner Leute, die ebenfalls in Askaban saßen.

Severus zeichnete die Linie und wie herum fertig.

„Bereit?“, fragte er die versammelte Mannschaft.

„Bereit.“, sagte Jared Il Khan, der sich mit einem Katana bewaffnet hatte. Wo auch immer er das her hatte.

Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab und rammte ihn in den Boden. Grüner Nebel waberte um sie und sie wurden davongerissen als ob sie am Haken eines Portschlüssels hingen. Sie landeten erstaunlich leicht auf dem Hof des Gefängnisses von Askaban. Die Wachen, begriffen erst gar nicht, was los war, als einige Dutzend Halbtrolle und Magier plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts erschienen.

„Alaaaaaaaaarm!“, rief schließlich jemand sehr verspätet.

Jareds Männer schossen aus allen Röhren auf die Wachen auf den Wällen und im Hof. Maschinengewehrsalven und Flüche flogen durch die Luft. Explosive Geschossen rissen Löcher in den Boden.

„Los jetzt!“, rief Severus.

Er rannte mit Jared und ein paar Männern in das Innere des Komplexes. Askaban war eine alte Festung mit einem riesigen Leuchtturm auf eine kleinen Insel. Der Hauptkomplex in dem sich die Zentrale befand war jedoch irgendwann im Neunzehnten Jahrhundert erbaut worden. Er glich mehr einer alten Fabrik mit seinen Ziegelmauern und den großen Milchglasfenstern.

Severus feuerte auf die Wachen, die durch den Flur gerannt kamen. Sie fielen hin und blieben reglos liegen. Er lief eine Eisentreppe nach oben. Oben waren noch mehr Wachen. Jared und seine Männer lieferten sich ein Feuergefecht mit ihnen während Severus halb geduckt von einer Deckung zum anderen rannte. Es war ein Großraumbüro und die großen, schweren Regale hielten zumindest einige der Flüche ab. Schließlich kam er zu einer Tür an der groß 'Leitender Direktor Fredderick' stand. Severus wollte die Tür öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen. Er nahm Anlauf und warf sich gegen diese. Das Schloss fiel aus den Angeln und Severus stolperte in das Büro des Gefängnisdirektors. Es war leer.

Ohne viel Federlesen schnappte sich Severus den Schlüsselbund auf dem Schreibtisch. Er wusste noch von früher, dass fast alle Bereiche des Gefängnisses mit herkömmlichen, schweren Eisenschlössern gesichert waren. Bei einer Insel voller Magier wollte man schließlich kein Risiko eingehen.

Severus rannte zurück zur Treppe und noch ein Stockwerk nach oben. Jared und die anderen folgten ihm. Hier fanden sie einen Raum mit großen Glasfenstern und Schaltpulten mit Eisenhebeln, die mit römischen Zahlen markiert waren. Von hier aus konnte man das gesamte Gefängnis überblicken. Noch weiter oben war nur der Leuchtturm.

„Dann sorgen wir mal für etwas Verwirrung.“, sagte Severus. Er ging zu dem Pult mit der Römisch-Eins und steckte einen auch so markierten Schlüssel in ein Schloss neben dem Hebel. Er drehte ihn um und zog den Hebel nach unten. Ein schweres, mechanisches Geräusch erklang.

„Das war Trakt Eins.“, sagte er. Severus machte einen Ring vom Schlüsselbund ab und reichte ihn Jared. „Es gibt noch zehn weitere Schlösser. Also Beeilung!“

Jeder übernahm die Hälfte und so arbeiteten sie sich von Schaltpult zu Schaltpult bis sie alle Gefängnistrakte geöffnet hatten.

„Was ist mit den Dementoren?“, fragte Jared.

„Die kommen nicht, wenn sie keiner ruft.“

Gerade als Severus es gesagt hatte ertönte der höllische Lärm einer Sirene, deren an- und abschwellender Lärm eher klang als sei eine Staffel Bomber zu ihnen unterwegs.

„Verflucht!“, sagte Severus. „Es muss unten noch eine Sicherung geben.“

Severus war noch nicht mal auf halben Weg zur Treppe da sahen sie wie in einem Schwarm reinsten Dunkels hunderte von Dementoren am Himmel aufsteigen.

„Na schön, Jared, sorge mit deinen Leuten dafür das alle Gefangenen das Teleportzeichen erreichen. Ich kümmere mich um die da!“

Severus rannte zu einer langen Eisenleiter, die nach ganz oben führte. Er war so unter Adrenalin, dass Severus völlig vergaß, dass er eigentlich Höhenangst hatte. Mit dem Zauberstab zwischen den Zähnen kletterte die Leiter bis ganz hinauf zum Dach des Leuchtturms. Als er oben war fiel ihm plötzlich die Höhe auf und seine Knie wurden weich.

„Nur nicht nach unten sehen! Also dann ihr seelensaugenden Ungeheuer! Wir haben noch 'ne Rechnung offen!“, rief Severus in den von Dementoren verdunkelten Himmel.

„Expacto Patronum!“, schrie er und aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs schoss eine gewaltiger, weiß leuchtender Rabe von der Größe eines Drachens. Der Patronus stob durch die am Himmel kreisenden Dementoren. Mit seinem Schnabel biss er sie schlicht entzwei und schlug mit den Flügeln ihren von Roben verhüllten Gestalten hinfort.

Severus wagte einen Blick nach unten. Hunderte Gefangene kamen aus allen Richtungen auf den Hof gerannt. Sie schienen ihre menschlichen Wärter überwunden zu haben als Severus die Trakttüren öffnete. Der Platz füllte sich genau auf dem Punkt auf dem er den Teleporter beschworen hatte. Vereinzelt kämpften die Trolle noch gegen Wärter.

Severus beschloss, dass es Zeit war zu verschwinden. Er kletterte die lange Leiter wieder hinunter. Im Schaltraum entdeckte er Jared am Boden liegen. Er hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf als habe ihn jemand niedergeschlagen.

„Keine Bewegung!“, sagte jemand hinter Severus. Er erkannte diese Stimme. Schließlich hatte er ihr selbst über Monate hinweg zuhören müssen.

Severus drehte sich langsam um und sah ins Gesicht von Direktor Freddericks. Ein ergrauter Mann in der schwarzen Uniform der Wachen von Askaban. Er zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Severus Snape!“, sagte Freddericks. „Ich wusste gleich das Sie das sind.“

„Werter Herr Direktor, lange nicht gesehen.“, entgegnete Severus kalt.

„Hiermit verhafte ich Sie!“, sagte Freddericks mit sich überschlagender Stimme.

„Sie und welche Wachen?“, fragte Severus und lächelte ihn an. „Welche Befehlsgewalt hat ein Gefängnisdirektor ohne Personal und ohne Gefangene?“

„Ich warne Sie …!“

Freddericks kam nicht mehr zum ausreden. Severus schlug ihm auf die Nase und mit einem Jaulen hielt sich der Direktor die Hand vors Gesicht. Dabei ließ er seinen Zauberstab fallen. Severus trat mit dem Stiefel auf ihn und unter einem trockenen Knacken zerbrach der Zauberstab in zwei Hälften. Severus trat sie mit dem Schuh auf die andere Seite des Raums.

„Das werden Sie büßen!“, rief Freddericks durch die Nase.

„Ach ja?“, fragte Severus.

Er packte den Direktor an seinem Schlips und zog ihn hinter sich her wie einen Gefangenen mit einer Halsschelle. Er stoppte erst vor einem zerstörten Fenster auf dessen Sims er ihn zwang und halb nach unten hängen ließ.

„Das wagen Sie nicht!“, rief Freddericks panisch.

„Oh, wie es mir all Ihre Gefangenen danken werden!“, sagte Severus.

Er ließ den Schlips los und Freddericks kippte nach hinten aus dem Fenster und viel meterweit nach unten. Das dumpfe Aufklatschen des Direktors auf dem Hof verriet Severus, dass dieser Mann niemanden mehr gefangen halten würde.

Severus ging zu Jared, der immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Er schlag den richtigen Arm des Halbtrolls um seine Schulter und schleppte ihn die Treppe nach unten, hinaus auf den Hof. Severus setzte ihn in das Teleporterfeld in dem auch die anderen standen. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und rammte ihn in den Boden. Die Welle aus grünem Nebel erfasste sie und katapultierte sie zurück in den Wald vor dem Bunker.

Die Gefangenen sahen sich verwirrt um. Severus kletterte auf einen großen, umgefallenen Baumstamm und sah auf die Menge herab.

„Ihr seid frei!“, rief er ihnen entgegen. „Askaban ist nicht mehr! Es steht euch frei zu gehen wohin immer Ihr wollt. Bedenkt nur eines, das Ministerium wird euch jagen so wie es mich jagt. Wer kämpfen will, der kann kämpfen. An meiner Seite!“

Die Menschen und Halbmenschen sahen ihn schweigend an.

„Das war's.“, fügte Severus hinzu. „Reden halten ist wirklich nicht mein Ding.“

Severus sprang gerade von dem Baumstamm herunter als sich ihm eine deutlich geschundene Minerva McGonnagal in den Weg stellte. Ihr Haar hatte sie bestimmt seit Tagen nicht mehr gekämmt. Sie war schmutzig und trug zudem einen dieser blauen Gefängnis-Oberalls.

„Sie!“, rief Minerva aufgebracht und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn.

Severus zeigte auf sich als wisse er nicht wer gemeint ist.

„Sie!“, rief Minerva wieder und kam auf ihn zu. Ohne Vorwarnung pfefferte sie ihm so gewaltig eine, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Severus rieb sich die Wange und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Seit Wochen suche ich Sie, Severus! Seit Wochen!“

Minerva war außer sich. Sie schlug wütend auf seinen Arm ein und schubste ihn nach hinten.

„Ich …“

„Sagen Sie nichts! Halten Sie die Klappe, Severus!“, rief Minerva wütend. „Haben Sie eigentlich auch nur eine Vorstellung, was ich durchgemacht habe!?“

„Ähm ...“

„Wo waren Sie die ganze Zeit!? Und jetzt? Bumm! Schauen Sie mal, Minerva, ich befreie das ganze verfluchte Gefängnis von Askaban? Was denken Sie sich eigentlich!?“

Um die beiden war es verdächtig still geworden. Alle lauschten Minervas Wutanfall.

„Danken Sie nicht mir.“, sagte Severus als er endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Ohne Harry Potter wäre ich nicht hier. Danken Sie ihm!“

„Harry?“, fragte Minerva und ihr Ton wurde deutlich weicher. „Sie haben Harry Potter!?“

„Ja!“, antwortete Severus gereizt. „Und jetzt beruhigen Sie sich! Ich bin nur ein Terrorist mit einer Bande von Halbmenschen, die Ihnen gerade das Leben gerettet hat!“

Wie aus heiterem Himmel fiel Minerva ihm um den Hals. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Severus stand da, zu keiner Reaktion fähig.

„Sie blöder Idiot!“, sagte Minerva und ließ ihn los. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und marschierte davon.

Severus blieb verständnislos zurück.


	12. Beziehungen

Harry stand wütend vor Severus.

„Warum haben Sie mir nichts gesagt?“

„Weil du dann hättest mitkommen wollen!“, sagte Severus.

„Ja, das wäre auch mein verdammtes Recht gewesen!“, rief Harry.

„Nein, weil ich nicht zulassen werde, dass du dich sinnlos umbringst!“

„Das ist doch meine Sache!“, entgegnete Harry.

„Nein, ist es nicht!“, rief Severus nicht minder aufgebracht. „Du bist der gottverdammte Auserwählte! Du bist ein Symbol für diese Leute, ich nicht!“

Sie standen voreinander. Sprachlos und zornig auf den jeweils anderen.

„Argh!“, machte Harry Potter und marschierte aus dem Raum.

Severus ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch sinken. Er hatte es so satt! Jedes Mal das Gleiche! Er rettete alle und wurde dafür nur angeschrien!

Severus sah zu Jennifer, die still in der Ecke saß und die beiden bei ihrem Disput beobachtet hatte.

„Er kommt wieder zu sich. Genauso wie deine Freundin Minerva.“, sagte Jennifer.

„Minerva … sie ist nicht meine … also nicht diese Art von Freundin!“, antwortete Severus.

„Oh, sie brennt für dich.“, sagte Jennifer. „Ich würde zu gerne mal mit Ihr einen Tee trinken.“

Severus sah sie an, unsicher wie sie das meinte, doch Jennifer lachte nur.

„Ich weiß natürlich, dass Sie nicht dein Typ ist.“, fügte Jennifer hinzu.

„Ach?“, fragte Severus.

„Es sei denn du stehst seit neustem auf resolute, alte Damen.“

„Sie würde wahrscheinlich sagen; Sie ist mein Kindermädchen.“, antwortete Severus.

„Alle Frauen sind Kindermädchen, ganz besonders aber für ihre Männer.“

„Ihr solltet wirklich einen Tee zusammen trinken.“, sagte Severus.

Das Walkie-Talkie auf Severus' Schreibtisch begann plötzlich laut zu knistern. Severus griff danach.

„Ja?“, sagte er.

„He, Chef, komm mal kurz hoch! Ich glaube, wir haben Gäste!“, sagte John am anderen Ende.

„Was für Gäste?“, fragte Severus.

Das Walkie-Talkie schwieg. Severus erhob sich und ging aus dem Raum. Er lief die Treppe hoch bis zu einem kleinen Raum, der voller Überwachungsgeräte für den Eingang war. John saß auf einem Stuhl und sah auf den Monitor.

„Was für Gäste?“, fragte Severus seinen Sohn.

John deutete auf den Überwachungsmonitor. Die Kamera des Einganges zeigte mehrere Leute an der Schleuse. Zu seiner Überraschung waren es keine Todesser – was nach ihrer letzten Aktion nur logisch gewesen wäre -, nein es waren Leute vom Orden. Er sah Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-Eye und jemanden, den er nie im Leben hier erwartet hätte; den Vampir Archibald Cullen.

„Soll ich den großen, roten, bösen Knopf drücken?“, fragte John.

„Wie sind Sie hierher gekommen?“, fragte Severus.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich war nur kurz auf dem Klo und plötzlich standen sie da!“, sagte John.

„Na schön, wir haben keine Wahl. Böser, roter Knopf!“, antwortete Severus.

John rieb sich aufgeregt die Hände als hätte er das schon immer mal machen wollen. Er schlug mit der Hand auf einen wirklich großen, roten Knopf. Einige Sekunden später sah Severus wie die Menschen auf dem Monitor von einer blauen Explosion gegen die Wände geschleudert wurden. Ein Anti-Magie-Feld, dass jeden Magier für einige Stunden ins Reich der Träume schickte. Nicht gefährlich, aber schmerzhaft wenn man davon erwachte. So als ob man im Pub zu viel gezecht hätte. Zumindest Mad-Eye sollte dieses Gefühl ja kennen.

Severus ging mit ein paar Halbtrollen zum Eingang und öffnete das Schott. In der Schleuse lagen die Fünf. Selbst Cullen hatte es komplett ausgeknockt. Was nicht selbstverständlich war, da ein Vampir nicht unbedingt auf die gleichen Frequenzen reagierte wie ein Magier.

„Schafft Sie in die Zellen!“, sagte Severus den Halbmenschen. „Das wird sicher ein unangenehmes Gespräch.“

\---------------------------------------

Mad-Eye Moody und die anderen vom Orden des Phönix erwachten mit einem mörderischen Dröhnen im Schädel. Sie lagen am Boden einer Art Sammelzelle. Mit Wänden aus Gitterstäben wie in einem alten Western.

„Boah, mein Kopf!“, sagte Kingsley und rappelte sich langsam auf. „Was hat uns da erwischt?“

„Eine Anti-Magie-Welle.“, sagte Mad-Eye und setzte sich auf das schmale Feldbett in der Zelle. „Meine erste Anti-Magie-Welle seit einer Ewigkeit! Altmodisch aber clever.“

„Urgs! Ich glaube, ich kotze gleich!“, meinte Tonks und setzte sich auf.

„Bitte nicht!“, entgegnete Moody. „Nichts ist schlimmer als Erbrochenes in einer Gefängniszelle!“

Remus sah bleich aus als würde er noch überlegen, ob er brechen musste oder nicht. Nur der Vampir Cullen stand grazil auf und betrachtete die Umgebung als sei sie besonders interessant.

„Faszinierend.“, sagte Cullen. „Damit hätte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet.“

„Ach? Und womit haben Sie gerechnet?“, fragte Moody. „Mir kam das gleich Spanisch vor!“

Bevor Cullen etwas entgegnen konnte öffnete sich die Tür des Vorraums zu ihrer Zelle. Mehrere schwarz vermummte Typen mit Maschinenpistolen traten ein. Dann folgte jemand, den sie beinahe nicht erkannt hätten: Severus Snape. Mit seinen kurzen Haaren und dem Bart sah er seltsam verändert aus.

„Sieh mal einer an!“, sagte Cullen. „So viel zum Thema ich wüsste nicht was ich tue!“

„Archibald Cullen.“, sagte Snape. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“

„Oh, die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite.“, sagte Cullen und neigte sein Haupt.

„Schluss mit dem Geplänkel!“, grollte Mad-Eye und trat an das Gitter heran. „Eine Anti-Magie-Welle, Snape? Ich werde tagelang einen Schädel haben!“

„Es tut mir leid, das war die einzige Möglichkeit, euch relativ harmlos zu entwaffnen.“, sagte Snape.

„Sie sind es also wirklich?“, sagte Kingsley als könne er es nicht fassen.

„Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?“, fragte Snape.

„Nach diesem wirklich brillanten Massenausbruch aus Askaban habe ich mich an das Signal ihres Teleporters gehängt und bin hier gelandet.“, sagte Cullen im Plauderton. „Sie haben Glück, dass diese dämlichen Todesser davon keinen Wind bekommen haben.“

„Seit wann arbeiten Sie für den Orden?“, fragte Snape.

„Das ist ein neueres Arrangement.“, antwortete Cullen und deutete seine Begleiter, die immer noch da saßen als würden sie gleich wieder umkippen.

„Also gut, Snape“, sagte Mad-Eye. „Wir sind bereit alles zu vergessen. Auch das Sie Dumbledore von einem Turm geworfen haben und danach verschwunden sind!“

Snape trat an das Gitter der Zelle heran, steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und musterte Moody abwägend.

„Ich sage das äußerst ungern, aber wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe.“, fügte Moody grollend hinzu.

Snape begann plötzlich zu lächeln.

„Das ist ja wunderbar. Da sind wir alle wieder zusammen.“, sagte er.

„Ich traue Ihnen nicht, Snape, aber die anderen tun es.“, meinte Mad-Eye.

„Alles gut. Ich bin Euer Freund.“, sagte Snape. „Minerva ist schon da. Und ein paar andere Leute. Ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr euch benehmen könnt.“

Snape zog den Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines Mantels und öffnete die Tür ihrer Zelle mit einer schnellen Bewegung. Einer nach dem anderen traten Sie hinaus.

„Was ist das hier?“, wollte Kingsley wissen.

„Meine Räuberhöhle.“, entgegnete Snape und in seinem Gesicht deutete sich ein Lächeln an.

Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er ihnen ihm zu folgen. Snape zeigte ihnen diesen Ort. Einen riesigen Bunker irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Und er war voller Halbmenschen, Gangster, ausgebrochener Gefangener und wen er sonst noch so aufgegabelt hatte. Mad-Eye gab nur ungern zu, aber er war beeindruckt. Das war eine verdammte Armee! Und sie brauchten eine verdammte Armee, wenn sie gegen Voldemort in die Schlacht ziehen wollten. 

Zum Schluss führte Snape sie in eine Art Bibliothek. Minerva und eine rothaarige Frau saßen am Tisch und tranken Ingwertee und redeten als wären sie bei einem Teekränzchen.

„Minerva!“, sagte Tonks aufgeregt.

Minerva trug immer noch ihren Gefängnisoverall. Sie sah auf.

„Wird auch mal Zeit, dass Ihr hier ankommt.“, sagte sie. „Ich dachte schon, ich muss die Welt allein mit Severus retten.“

Mad-Eye Moody sah zu den anderen, die ihm jedoch auch nur einen fragenden Blick zu warfen. Außer Cullen. Der wirkte in seinem Anzug einmal mehr als gehöre er nicht in ihre Welt, sondern in die schillernde Vergangenheit.

„Ich mache es kurz.“, sagte Snape. „Wir töten Lord Voldemort.“

„Hat er das jetzt wirklich gesagt?“, fragte Moody.

„Ja, Alastor, Sie können aufhören zu staunen.“, entgegnete Snape trocken. „Ich bin auf Ihrer Seite. War ich die ganze Zeit. Und das hier wird der finale Schlag gegen den Dunklen Lord.“

Die Fünf sahen ihn an.

„Wow!“, brach es plötzlich aus Tonks heraus. „Sie haben es drauf, Severus Snape!“

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf sie.

„Ich meine, es ist brilliant, oder?“, sagte sie. „Denn niemand käme auf Ihn, stimmt's?“

Snape schaute sie mit einer gewissen Verwirrung an.

„Severus“, sagte die rothaarige Frau und es klang sehr vertraut. „Ich glaube, die Sechs haben sich erst mal einiges zu erzählen.“

Sie stand auf, legte Snape die Hand auf den Arm und führte mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Raum.

„Ich hab was verpasst, richtig?“, sagte Moody nachdem die beiden verschwunden waren. „Ich habe garantiert noch nie erlebt, dass irgendjemand Snape so weg bringt.“

„Ach, Jungs, ihr habt aber auch Tomaten auf den Augen!“, sagte Tonks auf einmal.

„Was?“, fragten Moody, Remus und Kingsley gleichzeitig.

„Habt ihr nicht gesehen wie sie ihn ansieht und er sie ansieht?“

„Muss mir entgangen sein.“, antwortete Kingsley.

Cullen und Minerva hingegen amüsierten sich scheinbar über etwas, das Moody komplett verschlossen blieb.

„Die beiden sind so was von zusammen.“, sagte Tonks.

„Snape und eine Frau? Wann soll das denn passiert sein?“, fragte Moody.

„Haben Sie es noch nicht vernommen, Mister Moody, hier geht so einiges vor, dass Ihren begrenzten Geist verschlossen bleibt.“, sagte Cullen lächelnd.

„Argh.“, machte Moody nur.

\---------------------------------------

Jennifer lag am Abend im Bett. Sie hatte heute ein nettes Gespräch mit Minerva gehabt und war sich jetzt sicher, dass sie und Severus auf eine sehr loyale Art verbunden waren. Es war keine Liebe. Gott nein! Vielmehr eine freundschaftliche Treue wie man sie nur sehr, sehr selten fand. Er konnte sich glücklich schätze so jemanden all die Jahre an seiner Seite gehabt zu haben.

Jennifer war nicht eifersüchtig. Ihre Beziehung mit Severus war eine völlig andere. Intimer. Körperlicher. Und nicht zuletzt auch viel tiefer. Sie zweifelte nicht an seiner Loyalität oder seinen Gefühlen für sie, denn Jennifer wusste genau wo sie stand. An seiner Seite und das schon beinahe zwanzig Jahre lang. Sie hatte all die Höhen und Tiefen miterlebt die eine Beziehung haben konnte. Im Fall von Severus waren es vermutlich noch ein paar mehr als üblich. Sie liebte ihn. Hatte einen Sohn mit ihm. War immer treu gewesen, selbst in Zeiten in denen es schwierig war. Es gab keinen Grund für Neid oder Eifersucht, auch wenn er manchmal ein bekloppter Idiot war, aber galt wohl für alle Männer.

Jennifer sah wie Severus aus dem Badezimmer kam und sich neben sie legte. Er küsste ihren Hals und ihre Schulter. Es waren alte, vertraute Berührungen. Sie genoss es wie er sie streichelte und liebkoste. In den letzten vier Jahren hatten sie dafür kaum Zeit gefunden. Dank dieses verfluchten Krieges.

Jennifer lehnte sich zurück und Severus legte seine Arme um sie. Er strich ihr durchs Haar und küsste sie sanft. Seine Hände glitten zärtlich von ihren Schultern und berührten die Warzen ihrer Brüste. Jennifer gab ein wohliges Brummen von sich. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ Severus tun, was immer er wollte.

Er setzte sich auf und beugte sich über sie. Jennifer strich ihm durch sein Haar und genoss seine Küsse auf ihrer Brust. Seine Lippen glitten zu ihrem Bauch hinab und Sie spürte das aufsteigende Brennen zwischen ihren Beinen und seufzte.

Für Jennifer war nichts dabei. Sie und Severus hatten schon oft miteinander geschlafen. Jeder wusste vom anderen, was er mochte und wollte. Es war etwas Vertrautes.

Severus streichelte ihren Bauch und küsste sie. Ihre Lippen berührten sich erregt. Jennifer nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände. Sie knabberte an seinem Ohr und spürte die wollüstige Feuchte zwischen ihren Beinen. Severus' Hand glitt zwischen ihre Schenkel und massierte begierig ihren Venushügel. Sie schloss die Augen. Seufzen. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und ihr Verlangen nach ihm größer. Severus setzte sich vor sie. Er zog ihren Hintern zu sich heran und ließ seinen harten Penis über ihre Schamlippen gleiten. Jennifer biss sich auf die Lippen und warf den Kopf nach hinten. Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren, doch jeden Moment, den er hinauszögerte bereitete ihr unsagbare Lust.

Schließlich ließ Severus sich mit einem lauten Seufzer in sie gleiten. Er schloss die Augen und genoss, während er begann in Jennifer zu stoßen. Sie stöhnte und umklammerte seine Schultern. Jennifer wollte ihn nah bei sich spüren. Severus nahm ihre Hände und hielt sie fest. Er küsste sie voller Leidenschaft und sie spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Seine Stöße wurden schneller und härter und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Jennifer lag Stirn an Stirn mit Severus da und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Wieder küssten sie sich. Severus sog an ihrer Unterlippe und sein Mund glitt erregt ihren Hals entlang. Sein Stöhnen machte sie wild. Jennifer gab sich seinen Bewegungen völlig hin. Sie genoss es ihn so zu lieben, ihn so zu spüren. Jennifers Hände verkrampften sich um seine Schultern und sie schrie ihre Lust heraus. Severus' Bewegungen auf ihr wurden langsamer. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück, doch sie wusste, dass er noch nicht so weit war. Sie nahm sein von ihr noch feuchtes Glied in die Hand und begann es zu massieren.

„Dreh dich um.“, sagte Severus erregt.

Sie wusste was er wollte und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Er hob ihren Hintern an und spreize ihre Beine, um besser in sie dringen zu können. Jennifer spürte wie er erneut in sie glitt. Mit seinen Händen streichelte er ihren Hintern und ihren Rücken während er stöhnend in sie stieß. Jennifer vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kopfkissen. Sie schrie während er sie leidenschaftlich von hinten liebte. Schließlich spürte sie wie seine Bewegungen erstarben und er sich sanft aus ihr zurückzog.

Severus legte sich neben sie und nahm Jennifer in die Arme. Er fuhr ihr zärtlich mit den Fingern über die Schultern und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sanft küsste Severus sie.

Jennifer hätte den Platz an seiner Seite niemals getauscht. Egal wie es manchmal war. Er gab ihr die Wärme und die Geborgenheit, die sie brauchte. Und sie wusste, dass Severus die ihre genauso dringend brauchte.

„Hast du manchmal Angst vor dem was kommt?“, fragte Jennifer ihn.

„Ständig.“, antwortete Severus. „Aber dann kommst du und ich vergesse es glatt wieder.“

„Blödmann.“, sagte Jennifer lachend und schmiegte sich an seine Brust.

\---------------------------------

Harry Potter saß mit den aus Askaban befreiten Schülern in einem der Aufenthaltsräume. Er strahlte als er unter ihnen den roten Schopf von Ron Weasley entdeckte.

„Zum Glück hast du es geschafft!“, sagte Harry. Sein Blick schweifte über die Köpfe der anderen. „Wo ist Hermine?“

Ron wurde plötzlich unruhig.

„Sie ist noch in Hogwarts.“, sagte er schließlich.

„Was?“, fragte Harry erschrocken.

„Diese Todesser haben jeden Zweiten nach vorn treten lassen. Die hätten uns sicher bald getötet. Diese Mistkerle wollten ein Exempel statuieren.“, sagte Ron, der immer noch nicht fassen konnte, dass sie gerettet wurden.

„Hogwarts ist jetzt sicher voller Todesser.“, entgegnete Harry. „Jetzt da sie McGonnagal abgesetzt haben. Ich hoffe Hermine geht es gut.“

„Wenigstens wurde sie nicht nach Askaban verschleppt. Mann ey, Harry, ich sag dir das war überhaupt nicht lustig.“, sagte Ron.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“, antwortete Harry. „Ich wollte mitkommen, aber ich wusste nicht einmal, dass sie euch befreien wollen. Snape hat es vor mir verheimlicht.“

„Ja, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Snape plötzlich den Widerstand anführt?“, fragte Ron. „Ich meine, er hat Dumbledore getötet!“

„Das ist eine wirklich lange Geschichte.“, entgegnete Harry. „Damit könnte man ganze Bücher füllen.“

„Er hat dich also entführt? Und dann?“, fragte Ron gespannt.

„Wir suchen die Horcruxe. Vier haben wir schon.“, sagte Harry.

„Da bist du ja gut ohne uns klar gekommen.“, meinte Ron.

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Snape ist hier das Gehirn. Ich bin … keine Ahnung … sein Masskottchen? Ich meine, ich bin ihm dankbar, er hat diesen verfluchten Horcrux in meinem Kopf zerstört ...“

„Den was?“, fragte Ron ganz erstaunt.

Harry zeigte ihm seine Stirn.

„Die Narbe, die Visionen, das Parsel und das alles. Weg! Ich konnte das, weil ein Teil von Voldemorts Seele in mir war. Als er mich damals in Godrics Hollow töten wollte ist irgendwas verdammt schief gegangen und er hat wohl aus Versehen einen Horcrux aus mir gemacht. Echt creepy, sag ich dir.“, erklärte Harry.

„Kannst du noch Parsel?“, fragte Ron.

„Nein, kein einziges Wort. Sieht so aus als wäre ich jetzt ein ganz normaler, langweiliger Mensch geworden.“, antwortete Harry.

„Krass.“, meinte Ron nur. „Ich bin nur froh, dass du lebst. Ich und Hermine und die anderen, wir dachten die ganze Zeit dich hätte es erwischt und das du jetzt in irgendeinem von Voldemorts Folterkellern vor dich hin stirbst!“

„Das wäre vielleicht auch passiert, wäre Snape nicht gewesen.“, sagte Harry. „Ich weiß, das klingt alles total verrückt!“

„Nach einer Woche Askaban ist mir gerade nichts zu verrückt.“, antwortete Ron. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir es alle da lebend raus geschafft haben.“

„Eines muss man Snape lassen. Er weiß wie man 'ne Show abzieht.“, sagte Harry.

„Oh ja.“, pflichtete Ron ihm bei.


	13. Gegenschlag

Lucius Malfoy saß im Salon seines Anwesens in seinem Sessel. Er hielt ein Glas Gin in der Hand und sah in die Flammen. Neben ihm saß Bellatrix mit überschlagenen Beinen, die eine ihrer Locken um den Finger wickelte und Pius Thicknesse, der ein großes Taschentuch gegen seine blutende Nase hielt.

Der Dunkle Lord war höchst ungehalten über den Ausbruch in Askaban und hatte mit Pius förmlich den Boden aufgewischt. Allerdings braucht er ihn als seinen Stellvertreter im Ministerium. Das hatte Thicknesse das Leben gerettet. So blieb es nur bei einer gebrochenen Nase und einigen Prellungen als ihr Herr ihn durch den halben Raum warf.

„Wir müssen Snape irgendwie kriegen.“, sagte Bellatrix. „Pius wunderbare Idee hat ja mal wieder einwandfrei funktioniert.“

„Wer ahnt denn, dass dieser Wahnsinnige gleich ein ganzes Gefängnis befreit?“, fragte Pius durch die Nase. „Und was er mit dem armen Freddericks gemacht hat. Eine Schande!“

„Du hast ihn herausgefordert.“, sagte Lucius.

„Genau das war auch der Plan.“, entgegnete Pius.

„Ihr beiden unterschätzt ihn.“, antwortete Lucius und sah insbesondere Bellatrix an. „Wenn ihr ihn reizt, dann wird Severus Snape zu einer Urgewalt, die nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord zu stoppen vermag.“

„Dabei klingt das so lustig.“, sagte Bellatrix. „Dein Freund hat uns alle hintergangen. Und dann versteckt er sich so feige. Aber das was er jetzt getan hat … Mutter würde sagen; stille Wasser sind tief.“

„Erspare uns bitte deine unendliche Weisheit.“, entgegnete Lucius.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat dich und deine Familie leben lassen.“, sagte Bellatrix.

„Er hält uns in meinem eigenen Haus gefangen, Bellatrix! Er hat uns weder vergeben noch uns gerettet, das ist nur ein weiterer Akt der Bestrafung!“

„Den du dir ja auch verdient hast!“, entgegnete Bellatrix. „Du und Severus haben schon früher gut zusammengepasst. Ihr seid beides Feiglinge.“

„Sag noch ein Wort und ich ...“

„Bitte, bitte!“, mischte sich Pius ein. „Wie hilft uns dieses Gezänk denn weiter?“

„Jeder Mann hat einen wunden Punkt.“, sagte Bellatrix. „Deinen kennen wir ja mittlerweile, Lucius, aber was ist mit deinem Kumpel Severus?“

„Du glaubst ernsthaft ich würde ihn verraten? Selbst wenn ich wüsste wo er ist oder was sein wunder Punkt ist – denn er hat keinen! -, dann würde ich es Dir ganz bestimmt nicht sagen!“, entgegnete Lucius gereizt.

„Ja, ja, der Mann aus Eis. Die Geschichte kennen wir ja alle. Das ist das Theaterstück, dass er jedem von uns Tag ein, Tag aus vorgespielt hat. Wir wissen aber beide, dass er das nicht ist.“, erwiderte Bellatrix.

„Wir haben sein Haus auf den Kopf gestellt und nichts gefunden.“, sagte Pius.

„Natürlich nicht. Jemand wie er hebt so was ja sicher nicht Zuhause auf.“, antwortete Bellatrix.

„Dann erleuchte uns mit deinem Wissen!“, forderte Lucius sie auf.

Bellatrix begann zu lächeln und holte ein Foto aus ihrem Ausschnitt. Darauf war ein junger Mann zu sehen. Er hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar und trug eine Motorradjacke. Sein Gesicht kam Lucius seltsam bekannt vor.

„Keine Ahnung, wer soll das sein?“, fragte Lucius.

„John Franco. Halbblüter. Mutter Muggel. Vater unbekannt. Aufmüpfig. Ist mit Sechszehn von Hogwarts geflogen. Angeblich wegen einer Messerattacke. So ein böser Junge! Aber jetzt rate mal, was mir ein Vögelchen – oder besser gesagt einige seiner alten Klassenkameraden in Hogwarts – geflüstert haben?“

Pius und Lucius sahen sie fragend an. Bellatrix genoss es sichtlich, dass die Pointe ihr gehörte.

„Kommt er dir nicht entfernt bekannt vor? Ich meine, diese Wangenknochen vergisst man doch nicht, oder?“, fragte Bellatrix belustigt.

Lucius sah auf das Bild. Sie hatte recht, aber das konnte nicht sein.

„Willst du damit sagen …?“

„Wie auch immer dein grummliger Freund das zustande gebracht hat, der hier ist offensichtlich sein Fleisch und Blut.“, sagte Bellatrix.

Pius begann zu lachen und hörte sogleich damit auf, da ihm die gebrochenen Rippen schmerzten.

„Niemals!“, sagte Lucius zu ihr. „Ich kenne Severus seit wir in Hogwarts waren. Frauen waren nie sein Ding. Männer übrigens auch nicht.“

„Ich wollte es auch erst nicht glauben.“, gab Bellatrix zu. „Aber es scheint mir schlüssig.“

„Was ist ...“, begann Pius. „... wenn er nichts von seiner Existenz weiß? Ich meine, er wäre nicht der erste Mann dem so ein Ausrutscher passiert.“

„Man soll nicht immer von sich ausgehen, nicht wahr, Pius?“, sagte Bellatrix. „Nein, nicht Severus Snape. Der Mann, den ich kenne, überlässt das doch nicht dem Zufall!“

„Na schön.“, sagte Lucius. „Was hast du jetzt vor?“

„Oh, ich dachte ich unterziehe den Kleinen einer meiner speziellen Befragungen?“ Bellatrix lachte. Lucius wusste wie ihre Verhöre immer endeten. Er fand das gar nicht witzig.

„Und wenn es der Falsche ist? Kannst du das vor dir verantworten?“, fragte Lucius.

„Jetzt sei kein Spielverderber.“, entgegnete Bellatrix.

„Wenn du recht hast, dann gnade dir Gott.“, sagte Lucius. „Wenn der Junge wirklich zu ihm gehört und du ihm etwas antust, dann kann dir nicht einmal Gott helfen!“

„Unser Herr wird mich endlos belohnen, wenn ich ihm Snape bringe. Sein Junge ist ja nur der Köder.“

„Du bist verrückt!“, spie Lucius aus.

„Oh, das hoffe ich doch.“, sagte Bellatrix und begann zu lachen.

Lucius wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Wenn es jedoch wahr war, wenn Severus tatsächlich ein Kind hatte, dann würde die Hölle ihm folgen. Er würde sie töten. Nein, mehr als das; er würde sie bei lebendigem Leib durch den Fleischwolf drehen!

Lucius kannte seinen alten Freund Severus und es gab Dinge, die er niemals verzeihen würde.

\---------------------------

Severus Snape stand vor der Ruine eines alten Hauses in London. Es wunderte ihn, dass es nicht schon längst abgerissen worden war. Das Cole Waisenhaus. Der Ort an dem Tom Riddle seine Kindheit verbracht hatte.

Er drehte sich um und sah zu seinen Begleitern: Harry Potter, Jennifer, John, Jason und Ron Weasley. Der Rotschopf hatte sich geweigert von Harrys Seite zu weichen. Sei es drum.

„Ich weiß nicht was uns da drin erwartet. Theoretisch müsste es sich bei dem Horcrux um eine Art goldenen Kelch handeln.“, sagte Severus.

Er griff in die Tasche, die er umhängen hatte und holte Gryffindors Schwert heraus. Diese unaufspürbaren Ausdehnungszauber waren ja dermaßen praktisch.

„Also gut.“, sagte Severus und rüttelte an dem rostigen Tor. Es bewegte sich nicht. Er trat mit dem Stiefel dagegen und es ging quietschend auf.

Das Waisenhaus war ein Altbau aus dem frühen Zwanzigsten Jahrhundert. Vermutlich noch vor dem Großen Krieg. Ein Hauch von Jahrhundertswende umwehte diesen Ort mit seinem viktorianischen Stil. Die Fenster waren zum Großteil eingeschlagen worden. Das Gemäuer schon längst von Moos überwuchert. Drinnen lag dicker Staub im Flur und auf dem Mobiliar. Es gab einen großen Raum. Vermutlich eine Suppenküche für die armen Kinder. Weiter oben lagen die Zimmer der Waisen.

„Goldener Kelch, he? Das kann ja ewig dauern bei dem ganzen Müll hier.“, sagte Weasley.

Harry zog den Zauberstab.

„Accio Horcrux!“

Nichts passierte. Severus und die anderen sahen Harry an.

„War 'nen Versuch wert.“, sagte er unsicher.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst!?“, entgegnete Severus ihm in einem abfälligen Ton als seien sie im Unterricht und Harry habe eine absolut dumme Antwort gegeben.

Harry steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg. Sie durchsuchten Raum für Raum. Sahen in jede Schublade, unter jedes Bett und hinter jeden Schrank. Schließlich rief Weasley sie von oben. Er stand im Flur. Am Ende des selben war ein Kamin. Darin brannte ein seltsames, schwarzes Feuer. Der Horcrux lag in der Asche.

„Hast du was angefasst?“, wollte Severus wissen.

Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. Der Horcrux bebte und das schwarze Feuer breitete sich im Kamin aus.

„Okay, stellt euch hinter mich und geht langsam rückwärts. Er weiß, dass wir gekommen sind, um ihn zu holen.“

Sie gingen mit langsamen Schritten rückwärts. Das Feuer zog sich ebenso langsam wieder in den Kamin zurück bis nur noch der in der Asche bebende Kelch übrig war.

„Wow!“, machte Weasley.

„Na toll, wie sollen wir ihn holen, wenn er so auf uns reagiert?“, fragte John.

„Das ist eine exzellente Frage.“, sagte Severus. „Auf die ich leider keine Antwort habe.“

„Und wenn wir das Schwert irgendwo dran binden und auf den Horcrux fallen lassen?“, fragte Weasley.

Nun war es an der Zeit, dass alle Ron ansahen.

„Was ist?“, fragte er.

„Erinnert mich daran, dass ich Miss Granger meinen Dank ausrichte, dass sie euch beide am Leben gehalten hat.“, entgegnete Severus.

„Was will er denn damit sagen?“, fragte Weasley als stünde er auf der Leitung.

„Geht nach unten. Dieses Ding soll nur mich sehen.“, sagte Severus.

„Ob das eine gute Idee ist?“, fragte Jason.

„Nein, aber die einzige, die ich gerade habe.“, entgegnete Severus.

Die anderen gingen den Flur zurück und die Treppe hinunter. Severus ging mit dem Schwert in der einen und dem Zauberstab in der anderen Hand auf den Kelch zu. Langsam. Schritt für Schritt.

Der zitternde Kelch sprang plötzlich aus dem Kamin und knallte Severus gegen den Kopf. Er stürzte nach hinten und krachte durch das morsche Bodenparkett hindurch. Ein Stockwerk tiefer landete auf dem Küchentisch. Er schlug auf der Tischplatte auf und fiel schließlich auf den schmutzigen Fliesenboden.

„Severus!“, hörte er Jennifer rufen. Die anderen rannten alle zur Küchentür. Jennifer schlang seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und half ihm beim Aufstehen.

„Das ist ein wirklich fieser, kleiner Horcrux.“, sagte Severus schmerzverzerrt.

Plötzlich wurden die Schatten im Haus länger. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und ein hohles , finsteres Lachen erfüllte das Haus.

„Ich glaube, du hast ihn aufgeweckt.“, sagte John.

Severus stürzte in das große Esszimmer zurück. Aus dem oberen Stock kamen die schwarzen Schemen zahlloser Kinder gerannt. Alle schrien sie verzweifelt als würden sie versuchen zu entkommen. Dann brach etwas Gigantisches aus dem oberen Stockwerk. Die Gestalt einer alten Frau. Sie trat auf die Kinder und zermalmte sie mit ihren riesigen Füßen.

„Kommt her, ihr Kleinen!“, rief sie mit einer unmenschlich verzerrten Stimme. „Es ist Zeit für's Abendessen!“

Sie griff sich eines der Kinder und biss es wie einen Snack entzwei.

„Was - ist - das?“, sagte Weasley völlig entsetzt.

„Misses Cole, vermutlich.“, antwortete Severus.

„Was ist? Habt ihr euch etwa nicht die Hände gewaschen! Und warum ist das Zimmer schon wieder so unordentlich! Habe ich euch etwa nicht gerade gesagt, dass ihr zum Essen kommen sollt!“, rief die riesige Misses Cole und schlug eines der Kinder mit ihrer Pranke zu Brei.

„Oh, sie muss eine wirklich böse Frau gewesen sein!“, sagte John.

Severus stürmte mit dem Schwert in der Hand in Richtung des Misses-Cole-Horcruxes. Er rammte ihr die Klinge ins Bein. Sie schrie schmerzverzerrt auf und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte Severus sehen wie sich der Kelch auf dem Boden wie ein wirbelndes Kreisel drehte. Ohne zu Zögern schlug er mit dem Schwert auf ihn ein. Das Dunkel stürzte auf sie herab und riss sie von den Füßen.

Als Severus sich wieder aufrappelte lagen sie auf der Straße. Das Waisenhaus war verschwunden. An seiner Stelle lag nun ein verwildeter Park.

„Au!“, machte Harry.

Mit einem lauten Klonk! fiel ihm der Kelch auf den Kopf. Er war leer und verbogen.

„Das war mal ein Horcrux.“, sagte Jason, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß. „Er muss das gesamte Böse dieses Ortes in sich aufgenommen haben.“

Severus steckte das Schwert in die Tasche. Er ließ es sich zwar nicht anmerken, aber auch er musste dieses Ding erst mal verdauen. Das ein Waisenhaus kein idealer Ort war, um ein Kind aufwachsen zu lassen war ihm schon vorher klar gewesen, doch all das Dunkel was sich hier angesammelt hatte war geradezu monströs. So Monströs, dass es es schaffte einen ganzen Ort nachzubilden. Eigentlich wollte Severus lieber gar nicht wissen, was sie in den letzten beiden Horcruxen erwarten würde. 

„Kommt.“, sagte Severus und half Harry auf, der immer noch da saß und den Kelch begutachtete, der ihm wie aus dem Nichts auf den Kopf gefallen war.

Plötzlich vernahmen sie das Knallen mehrerer Apparierzauber.

„Runter!“, rief Severus und schubste Harry wieder auf den Boden.

In dunkle Roben gehüllte Gestalten waren aufgetaucht und feuerten ohne Vorwarnung auf sie. Flüche schwirrten an ihren Köpfen vorbei.

Wie zum Teufel hatten sie ihn gefunden?

Severus blockte die Flüche und feuerte zurück. Die Todesser wischen ihm aus.

Los, wir müssen hier weg!“, rief John. Er schoss einen Zauber auf einen der Angreifer ab und dieser flog im hohen Bogen in ein Schaufenster auf der anderen Straßenseite.

Einer der Todesser schaffte es an sie heran er packte Jennifer am Arm.

„Nimm deine Pfoten von mir!“, schrie sie ihn an und boxte ihm mit der anderen Hand ins Gesicht. Der steckte es jedoch weg.

„Mom!“, rief John und wollte ihr zur Hilfe eilen. Zwei weitere Todesser überwältigten ihn von hinten.

Severus rannte mit erhobenen Zauberstab auf sie zu, doch er konnte nicht feuern. Die Todesser hielten die beiden wie Geiseln vor sich.

„Du weißt, wo du uns findest!“, sagte die Stimme einer Frau. Ehe Severus reagieren konnte disapperierten sie.

Jason sah ihn mit Entsetzen an. Harry und Ron starrten in die Leere vor ihnen.

Severus wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass das kein Zufallsgefecht war. Diese Todesser wussten genau wen sie sich da schnappten. Irgendjemand hatte geplaudert. Irgendjemand der wusste, dass John und Jennifer seine Familie waren.

Severus schrie seine Verzweiflung heraus. Er schnappte sich einen Mülleimer vom Gehweg und warf ihn über die Straße. Harry und Ron zuckten zusammen.

„Severus! Beruhige dich!“, sagte Jason.

Er rannte auf ihn zu und wollte ihn festhalten, doch Severus entwand sich seinem Griff. Er schrie und tobte. In seinem Kopf wütete ein gewaltiger Gewittersturm. Er hatte immer alles getan damit niemand je erfuhr, wer sein Sohn und seine Frau waren. Er hatte sie verleugnet und gelogen und wieder andere belogen, nur für ihren Schutz. Und jetzt hatten sie sie trotzdem. Sein Herz raste und seine Lunge schmerze vor Aufregung.

Jason schaffte es nach einem minutenlangem Ringen mit Severus ihn schließlich festzuhalten. Severus schrie und spürte wie ihm wütende Tränen die Wange hinabrannen.

Harry und Ron standen abseits. Sie beobachteten verstört die Verzweiflung ihres ehemaligen Lehrers.

„Wir holen Sie zurück, Severus.“, sagte Jason ruhig. Er hatte seinen Freund von hinten umklammert. „Aber jetzt müssen wir erst mal hier weg.“

Jason sah zu den beiden Jungs. Sie kamen vorsichtig näher. Er streckte die Hand ihnen entgegen und sie disapperierten. Einen Augenblick später tauchten sie im Wald wieder auf. Er ließ Severus los, der laut heulend und schreiend auf dem Boden zusammensank. Harry und Ron wichen ängstlich zurück und liefen schließlich zum Bunker.


	14. Rache

Nachdem sich Severus langsam beruhigt hatte schmiedete er in seinem Kopf einen Plan wie er seine Frau und seinen Sohn retten würde. Im Nachhinein hatte er die Stimme erkannt, die ihm sagte Er wisse, wo er Sie finde. Es war Bellatrix. Wie auch immer Sie es geschafft hatte sie ausfindig zu machen, Sie würde es bereuen sich an seinen Liebsten vergriffen zu haben. Severus kannte natürlich ihre sadistische Natur und er wusste genau, wo Sie Jennifer und John hinbringen würde. Nach Malfoy Manor. Das war die einzig logische Wahl, denn Sie würde es nicht wagen sie in das Haus des Dunklen Lords zu bringen, bevor nicht auch Severus ihr in die Falle gegangen war. Er wusste, dass Sie seine Familie nur als Köder benutzte, doch niemals würde er sie den kranken Perversionen von Bellatrix überlassen.   
  
Severus schnappte sich aus dem Waffenlager eine Neunmillimeter mit Schalldämpfer. Das einzig Gute an den Reinblütern war, dass sie niemals damit rechneten, dass sie jemand mit einer Schusswaffe bedrohen würde. Davon abgesehen hätten Zauber das Sicherheitssystem des Anwesens alarmiert.   
  
Er steckte die Waffe in die Innentasche seines Mantels und zog sich die Kapuze seines Pullovers tief ins Gesicht. Sie würden schon noch schnell genug erfahren wessen Zorn da auf sie hernieder fuhr.   
  
Er ging nach draußen und apparierte vor das Tor des Malfoy-Anwesens. Zwei Todesser hielten Wache und sahen ihn zunächst nur verwundert an. Severus zog die Pistole und schoss den beiden ohne Vorwarnung in den Kopf. Anschließend marschierte er durch das Tor und in Deckung der Hecke bis zu einem Seiteneingang von dem er wusste, dass er in den Kerker führte. Die Malfoys benutzten diesen Teil des Anwesens eigentlich als Weinlager, doch er fürchtete Bellatrix hätte ganz andere Verwendung dafür.   
  
Im Schutz einiger Regale schlich Severus durch den Kellergang. Eine Wache stand vor einer Gittertür. Aus dem Schatten heraus schoss er auch dieser einfach und sauber in den Kopf. Die Wache brach zusammen. Severus nahm den Schlüsselbund an seinem Gürtel. Die Türen hier unten waren magieresistent. Davon abgesehen wollte er die Sicherheit nicht alarmieren indem er mit seinem Zauberstab herumfuchtelte. Severus schloss die Tür auf und ging die schmale Treppe weiter hinunter. Schließlich kam er in etwas an, dass man hätte als eine alte Folterkammer betiteln können. Eigentlich ein Ausstellungraum, um an die morbide Vergangenheit des Hauses zu erinnern. Bellatrix hatte sie jedoch wieder funktionstüchtig gemacht mit den verschiedenen Böcken aus Holz und den Stahlketten an denen man die Gefangenen wie Tiere kettete. An der Wand hingen verschiedene Instrumente zum Bereiten von Schmerzen.   
  
John saß auf dem Boden. Man hatte ihn mit einer Kopfschelle wie einen Hund an die Wand gebunden. Sein Gesicht war schmutzig und er blutete. Zudem zierte ein riesiger blauer Fleck seine Wange. Als Severus aus dem Schatten trat sah er auf.   
  
„Wo ist deine Mutter?“, flüsterte Severus ihm zu.   
  
„Sie haben sie nach weiter hinten verschleppt. Diese Verrückte meinte sie wolle noch etwas Spaß haben bevor sie mit mir anfängt.“  
  
Severus schloss Johns Halsfessel auf und befreite ihn.   
  
„Nicht mit dem Zauberstab. Das Anwesen hat einen Magie-Detektor. Such dir was was Handfestes.“, sagte er leise zu John.   
  
Sein Sohn ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er ging hinüber zu dem Instrumentarium und nahm etwas das aussah wie ein langer Schürhaken.   
  
Severus ging mit der Waffe im Anschlag vor. Er bog durch die nächste Tür, die sie durch einen langen Flur mit Zellen führte. Die Adeligen hatten schon immer speziellen Privilegien und Bedürfnisse, ganz egal, ob sie Zauberer oder Muggel waren. Dieser Ort war ein schauriges Beispiel dafür. Sie hörten den Schrei einer Frau aus dem Raum vor ihnen.   
  
„Mom!“, sagte John, doch Severus hinderte ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm daran vorzupreschen.   
  
„Ich mach diese Schlampe fertig!“, entgegnete John aufgebracht.   
  
„Die sind mindestens zu Zweit. Ich tippe auf Bellatrix und Rodolphus.“, sagte Severus. „Wir sind schon so in der Unterzahl.“  
  
Severus öffnete die Tür möglichst leise mit der Pistole im Anschlag. Und er hatte recht. Bellatrix und ihr Ehemann Rodolphus waren hier. Das einzige, was diese beiden verband war der unstillbare Durst nach sadistischer Quälerei. Diese beiden hatten die Longbottoms in den Wahnsinn gefoltert und wollten das nun offenbar auch mit Jennifer tun.   
  
Severus hielt vor einen Augenblick inne als er sie sah. Jennifer hing an Ketten an der Wand. Sie war nackt, ihr Rücken von den blutigen Striemen einer Peitsche gezeichnet. Der Zeigefinger an ihrer linken Hand war nur noch ein blutiger Stummel und an ihren Beinen rann Blut entlang.   
  
Rodopho stand mit nackten Oberkörper da und und schwang die Peitsche. Er hatte sichtbares Vergnügen dabei Jennifer all das anzutun.   
  
„Sie mal, wer uns da besucht?“, sagte Bellatrix vergnügt und wandte sich zu Severus um. „Ich wusste doch, dass er eine weiche Stelle hat.“   
  
Severus sagte nichts. Er zielte genau auf Bellatrix. In seinem Kopf tobte es jedoch. Nicht einfach nur Zorn, nein, es war Hass, der in ihm aufstieg. Sicher hatten sie sich seine Frau zuerst vorgeknöpft weil sie eine Muggel war.   
  
„Was ist los? Auf einmal so still?“, fragte Bellatrix und begann zu lachen. „Dabei bist du so ein ungezogener Junge gewesen, Severus.“  
  
Sie ging zu Jennifer und leckte mit der Zunge am Blut auf ihrem Rücken.   
  
„Bist du hier um Sie zu retten?“, fragte Bellatrix gehässig. „Entschuldige, dass wir schon mal ohne dich angefangen haben, aber sie hatte so ein Feuer. Ich weiß ja, dass du dich gerne mit den Tieren vergnügst, aber sei ehrlich; Unzucht mit einer Muggel? Das ist selbst unter deinem Niveau!“  
  
„Bellatrix, ich schwöre, ich töte dich, wenn du noch ein Wort sagst!“, spie Severus ihr entgegen.   
  
„Oh, das will ich sehen. Ich kenn dich, du bist ein Feigling! Genau wie Lucius … Wo ist der Taugenichts eigentlich? Ach, egal ...“  
  
Severus schoss Rodolphus in den Kopf. Er kippte um und blieb in einer Blutlache liegen.   
  
„Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass die nächste Kugel dich trifft!“, sagte Severus voller Hass.   
  
„Hach, er war ohnehin nie mein Typ.“, sagte Bellatrix.   
  
Sie nahm die Peitsche aus Rodolphus Hand.   
  
„Na los, schieß!“, forderte Bellatrix ihn auf. „Töte mich wie es einer dieses kleinen, lächerlichen Muggel tun würde. Schusswaffen … noch tiefer kannst du ohnehin nicht sinken!“   
  
Severus ließ die Waffe sinken. In jenem Augenblick schlug Bellatrix mit der Peitsche nach ihm und sie wickelte sich Severus um den Hals. Er griff nach ihr und wollte daran ziehen, um sie Bellatrix aus der Hand zu reißen, doch sie zog ihren Zauberstab. John ging seinem Eisen auf sie los. Ein Fluch traf ihn und er wurde nach hinten geschleudert.   
  
Severus konnte auch ohne Zauberstab zaubern. Seine Hände krallten sie in den Boden und es schleuderte sie beide durch die Decke in den darüber liegenden Raum. Mit einem gewaltigen Krachen brachen er und Bellatrix durch das Parkett des Salons. Ein äußerst erschrocken wirkender Lucius Malfoy fiel glatt aus seinem Sessel. Severus hatte immer noch die Peitsche um den Hals und Bellatrix zog daran als wolle sie ihm den Kopf abreisen.   
  
„Lucius! Töte ihn!“, rief Bellatrix.   
  
Lucius jedoch lag nur fassungslos auf dem Boden.   
  
„Elender Feigling, dann mach ich es eben selbst!“, rief Bellatrx.  
  
Severus streckte die Hand aus und eines der an der Wand hängenden Schwerter schoss auf Bellatrix zu. Es durchbohrte ihren Hals. Blut spuckend ging Bellatrix in die Knie. Severus befreite sich endlich von der Peitsche und trat auf sie zu.   
  
„Du … bist … ein … Nichts!“ Bellatrix konnte kaum sprechen.  
  
Ohne ein Wort packte Severus ihren Kopf und drehte ihn ihr mit einem lauten, unangenehmen Knacken um. Sie sackte in sich zusammen und fiel um.   
  
Severus sah zu Lucius, doch der schrie nur ängstlich und hielt sich die Arme vors Gesicht.   
  
„Was ist hier eigentlich los?“, fragte ein sichtlich angetrunkener Pius Thicknesse, der gerade zur Tür herein kam.   
  
Als er Severus sah ließ er vor Schreck gleich sein Glas Gin fallen. Panisch wollte er seinen Zauberstab ziehen, doch Severus schoss ihm einfach mit der Pistole ins Bein. Unter einem Schmerzensschrei ging Pius zu Boden und wimmerte auf dem Parkett vor sich hin.   
  
„Severus ...“, begann Lucius furchtsam. „... ich schwöre dir ...“  
  
„Halt dein Maul!“, fuhr Severus ihn an. „Ich bin grad in Stimmung jeden hier abzuknallen also halt dein Maul!“  
  
Er ging an Lucius vorbei zu Thicknesse. Severus packte ihn am Arm und schleifte ihn hinter sich her.   
  
„Nein! Nein! Bitte! Gnade!“, wimmerte Pius.  
  
Mit reichlich Verspätung stürmten einige Wachen in den Raum. Sie zielten auf Severus, doch Lucius hob den Arm.  
  
„Mister Malfoy?“, fragte einer der Wächter verwirrt, aber Lucius erteilte keinen Befehl.   
  
Severus packte Thickness und warf ihn durch das Loch im Boden. Von unten hörten sie ein dumpfes Aufklatschen und ein langgezogenes: „Auuu!“ Severus würdigte Lucius und seine Wächter keines weiteren Blickes und sprang hinterher. Pius lag ohnmächtig auf dem Boden und John hatte inzwischen Jennifer befreit und sie in eine Art Laken gewickelt damit sie überhaupt etwas trug.   
  
„Sie lebt.“, sagte John, der offenbar fürchtete den Anblick könne zu falschen Schlüssen führen.   
  
„Gehen wir.“, sagte Severus. Er warf Thicknesse über seine Schulter und trug ihn wie ein erlegtes Stück Wild hinaus. John trug seine Mutter in den Armen. Gemeinsam disapperierten sie als sie den Kerker verlassen hatten.   
  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
  
Severus saß in der Krankenstation am Bett von Jennifer. Er hatte ihre Wunden verbunden und ihr die Schmerzen genommen so gut er konnte. Diese Schweine hatten an ihr gewütet und er konnte nicht mehr tun als hier neben ihr zu sitzen und ihre unverletzte Hand zu halten. Dass er Bellatrix und Rodolphus getötet hatte minderte seinen Zorn kein bisschen. Sie hatten seine Familie gefoltert, um an ihn heran zu kommen. Wenn diese beiden es herausfinden konnten, dann war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ihnen jemand folgen würde. Severus wusste, dass er unmöglich alle töten konnte. Irgendwann würden sie ihn überwältigen. Der letzte Akt nährte sich unaufhaltsam.   
  
Severus strich Jennifer sanft über den Kopf und küsste sie auf der Stirn. Es war Zeit dem Dunklen Lord ein Präsent zukommen zu lassen.   
  
Er ging hinunter in den Gefangenentrakt und öffnete die Zelle in die er Pius hatte bringen lassen. Der Todesser saß auf einem Metallstuhl und seine Hände und Füße waren mit Lederriemen daran festgebunden. Die Wunde an seinem Bein war von Severus selbst bandagiert worden. Er wollte ja schließlich nicht, dass dieser Mistkerl zu schnell den Löffel abgab. Neben ihm stand ein Tisch auf dem einige, unappetitliche Geräte ausgebreitet waren.   
  
„Severus, ähm, wie schön Sie zu sehen.“, sagte Pius mit nervöser Stimme.   
  
„Wie wollen Sie es haben?“, fragte Severus ihn. „Soll ich Sie auspeitschen? Vergewaltigen? Einen Finger abschneiden?“  
  
„Hören Sie, das mit Ihrer Frau war allein Bellatrix' Idee.“, sagte Pius. Er sah Severus nervös an.   
  
„Ja, natürlich. Sie sind ja nur der Schreibtischtäter. Sie haben ja auch Scrimgeour nicht selbst getötet. Ein Feigling, der sich hinter seinen Akten versteckt! Vielleicht sollte ich Sie dem Dunklen Lord in kleine Würfel geschnitten servieren?“, fragte Severus mit einer gefährlichen Ruhe.   
  
„Tun Sie das nicht!“, sagte Thicknesse flehend. „Ich bitte Sie! Sie sind doch kein Barbar!“  
  
„Nein, ich bin viel schlimmer.“, entgegnete Severus. „Wissen Sie, Pius, was der Unterschied zwischen uns ist?“  
  
Thicknesse schüttelte angespannt den Kopf.   
  
„Ich bin ein Mörder.“, sagte Severus und nahm eines der Messer vom Tisch.   
  
Er ging auf Pius zu und rammte ihn das Messer so in die Hand, dass er ihm den Ringfinger mit einem Hieb abtrennte. Thicknesse schrie wie am Spieß. Severus nahm den Finger mitsamt seinem Ring und verschwand aus dem Raum. Thicknesse ließ er blutend und schreiend zurück.   
  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
  
Der Dunkle Lord saß gedankenverloren an seinem Schreibtisch als plötzlich Wurmschwanz hereinkam. Er trug ein Paket in der Hand und wirkte ziemlich nervös.   
  
„Ähm, Eure Lordschaft, das hat eine Eule für euch gebracht.“, quiekte er.   
  
„Idiot! Seit wann bekomme ich denn Post?“, fragte Voldemort ungehalten.   
  
„Genau, das ist es ja, mein Lord!“, quieckte Wurmschwanz und legte ihm das Päckchen auf den Tisch als könne er sich daran verbrennen.   
  
Nach einigem zögern griff der Dunkle Lord danach und öffnete es. Wurmschwanz verzog das Gesicht als könne jeden Augenblick eine Bombe hochgehen. Es fehlte nur noch, dass er sich die Finger in die Ohren steckte.   
  
Voldemort stand jedoch nur da und blickte in das Innere des Pakets. Sein Blick war unergründlich. Nach einigen Momenten griff er hinein und holte einen abgetrennten Finger daraus hervor. An ihm steckte noch der Wappenring des Zaubereiministers.   
  
Wurmschwanz duckte sich als würde er irgendeinem Fluch ausweichen und rannte quieckend aus dem Büro. Voldemort ließ den Finger fallen. In seinem Blick lag kein Entsetzen oder Furcht, sondern lediglich Verstehen. Er wusste sofort wessen Finger das war und wer ihn ihm geschickt hatte.   
  
_Snape_., dachte der Dunkle Lord. _Ich werde dich kriegen und dann werde ich dich zerhacken und an Nagini verfüttern!_


	15. Nach der Folter

Harry saß nachdenklich in seinem Zimmer. Sie hatten alle mitbekommen, was gestern passiert war. Wie die Todesser Snapes Frau gekidnappt hatten und sie folterten und vergewaltigten. Harry war tief erschüttert, auch weil er Jennifer sehr mochte, ebenso wie John. Gleichzeitig musste er daran denken, dass die Todesser jetzt Hogwarts kontrollierten. Was würden sie wohl mit Hermine tun? Harry durfte sich das nicht einmal annähernd vorstellen!

Als Snape mit den beiden zurückkehrte hatte er den Zaubereiminister Pius Thicknesse im Gepäck. Sie hatten alle mitbekommen wie er ihn eingesperrt und gefoltert hatte. Snape schlug ihm den Finger ab als Rache für seine Frau. Harry hatte sich in den letzten Wochen seinem ehemaligen Lehrer auf eine seltsame Art und Weise genährt. Sie waren keine Freunde, doch er hasste ihn auch nicht mehr. Jetzt allerdings hatte Harry Angst. Er konnte Snape verstehen, doch gleichzeitig hätte er nicht gedacht, dass dieser Mann zu so einer Gewalt fähig wäre. Nicht nachdem was er in den letzten Wochen mit ihm hier erlebt hatte. Harry wusste mittlerweile, dass er es im Grunde gut meinte, doch seine Methoden machten ihn zuweilen zu etwas Großen und Ungeheuerlichen. Vielleicht steckte nach all der Zeit immer noch zu viel des Todessers in ihm.

Harry hatte sich nach dem, was gestern passiert war, nicht getraut ihm unter die Augen zu treten.

Es klopfte. Vorsichtig kam Ron herein.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte er.

„Nein.“, antwortete Harry leise.

„Mir auch nicht.“, meinte Ron verhalten.

Sein Freund setzte sich zu Harry auf das Bett. Sie schwiegen. Etwas Unangenehmes lag in dieser Ruhe.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas tun.“, sagte Harry schließlich.

„Nur noch zwei Horcruxe, dann ...“, begann Ron.

„Das meine ich nicht!“, entgegnete Harry. „Mir ist nicht wohl wegen dem, was gestern passiert ist. Ich fühle mich so ohnmächtig.“

„Wegen Snape?“, fragte Ron.

„Wegen dem, was mit seiner Familie passiert ist. Ich meine, das hätten auch wir sein können oder Hermine oder ...“

„Wenigstens hat er Bellatrix umgebracht.“, sagte Ron.

„Ich wollte sie umbringen.“, antwortete Harry. „Damals als sie Sirius getötet hat. Das ist viel schwerer als man denkt, aber Snape … er tut das als wäre es gar nichts.“

„Er ist … er war ein Todesser. Was erwartest du?“, fragte Ron.

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte ich hätte langsam begriffen warum er all das macht, aber jetzt ist er mir wieder ein Rätsel. Weißt du, immer wenn ich denke, ich weiß etwas über ihn stellt sich heraus, dass er wieder nur ...“

„Warum beschäftigt dich das so?“, fragte Ron. „Der Mistkerl war uns früher doch total egal.“

„Das Problem ist, dass er im Grunde ein guter Mensch ist.“, sagte Harry. „Es wäre vermutlich leichter, wenn er wirklich das Schwein wäre für das ich ihn immer gehalten habe.“

„Hmm.“, machte Ron. Darauf wusste er auch keine Antwort.

Harry raufte sich das Haar. Es war so ein Durcheinander in seinem Kopf. Er wusste nicht, was das alles mit ihm machte. Auf der einen Seite war er voller Angst und Entsetzen und auf der anderen dachte er die ganze Zeit darüber nach was er getan hätte, wenn jemand Ron und Hermine entführt und gefoltert hätte. Vermutlich wäre er wahnsinnig geworden. Snapes Raserei war ihm verständlich. Auf eine Weise, die er nicht von sich selbst erwartet hätte.

Was hättest du getan, Harry? Er wusste es nicht. Als er damals über Bellatrix stand wollte er sie töten, doch er konnte es nicht. Er war voller Hass. So viel Hass hatte Harry noch nie gespürt und trotzdem konnte er sie nicht töten. In solchen Momenten fragte er sich, ob er nicht tatsächlich zu weich war. Harry wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, doch sein Kopf ratterte unaufhörlich.

Er ließ sich auf die Seite fallen und schloss die Augen. Ron saß nur da und blickte ihn schweigend an. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Antwort und es gab nichts was sie tun konnten. Zum kotzen.

\------------------------------------------

Als Jennifer aufwachte tat ihr jeder Knochen weh. Sie sah auf ihre bandagierte Hand und den Stummel, der einmal ihr Finger war. Sie hatte die Folter dieser zwei Wahnsinnigen ertragen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie wollte ihnen nicht die Genugtuung gönnen. Selbst als dieses Schwein sich an ihr vergangen hatte. Jetzt hingegen kam mit dem Bewusstsein auch der Hass und die Wut. Sie wusste, dass sie, wenn es zum äußersten kommen würde, jedes einzelne dieser Dreckschweine abknallen würde. Noch mal bekämen sie nicht die Chance mit ihr zu spielen.

Jennifer quälte sich aus dem Bett. Jemand hatte ihr saubere Wäsche hingelegt. Sie musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen wer dieser Jemand war. Mit ungelenkten Bewegungen tapste Jennifer zum Spiegel. Sie besah ihren Rücken. Die Wunden der Peitschenhiebe waren fast vollständig verheilt. Severus hatte sein Bestes getan, dennoch tat ihr alles weh.

Jennifer zog sich mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen an. Anschließend ging zum Büro. Als sie eintrat saß Severus an seinem Schreibtisch. Mal wieder über Dumbledores Notizbuch gebeugt. Er sah auf.

„Du hättest warten sollen.“, sagte Severus zu ihr. Er legte das Notizbuch beiseite und stand auf. Sanft umarmte er sie und Jennifer lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

„Ich schwöre dir, ich bringe sie alle um.“, antwortete Jennifer.

Severus löste seine Umarmung um sie und sah sie mit einem strengen Blick an.

„Das willst du nicht.“, sagte er.

„Sagt der Mann, der Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange getötet und den Zaubereiminister den Finger abgeschnitten hat.“, entgegnete Jennifer.

„So was spricht sich schnell rum, was?“, antwortete Severus und setzte sich auf das Bett.

Jennifer ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

„Wenn du zurück nach Hogwarts gehst, dann will ich dabei sein.“, sagte sie.

„Das wird eventuell eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr.“, antwortete Severus.

„Wenn du vorschlägst, dass ich hier warte, während du mit Harry Potter dich dem Dunklen Lord stellst, dann hast du dich so was von geschnitten!“, entgegnete Jennifer ihm.

Severus nahm ihre verbundene Hand und wickelte ihr vorsichtig die Bandage ab. Jennifers übriger Finger war hochrot entzündet und eiterte mächtig. Sie verzog keine Miene als er die Wunde begutachtete.

„Du kannst mit der Hand nicht kämpfen.“, sagte Severus.

„Such du nur Ausreden!“, entgegnete Jennifer.

Severus stand auf und holte eine Flasche und neues Verbandszeug aus dem Schrank. Er tränkte eine Kompresse mit dem Mittel aus der Flasche und wickelte sie und ihren Finger. Danach verband er ihre Hand erneut.

„Außerdem brauche ich deine Erlaubnis nicht!“, sagte Jennifer strikt.

„Natürlich nicht. Es ist nur … ich hatte immer gehofft dich und John von alldem fern halten zu können. Von der Gewalt und der Rache. Beides ist Gift. Wenn ich mich dem aussetze ist das was anderes.“, antwortete Severus.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Das denkst du bloß. Wie oft waren wir getrennt? Wie oft haben wir den gleichen Schmerz auf unterschiedliche Arten geteilt? Nein, Severus, ich habe es ebenso durchlitten wie du!“

„Seit wann bist du so hart?“, sagte Severus.

„Frag das die Todesser.“, entgegnete Jennifer. „Vielleicht kommt es dir so vor, aber ich bin Krankenschwester. Ich habe mich noch nie vor harten Entscheidungen gedrückt!“

Severus warf die alte Binde weg und setzte sich wieder zu Jennifer. Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sanft ihr Haupt. Sie saßen so einige Zeit beieinander bis Jennifer zu ihm aufsah.

„Schlaf mit mir.“, sagte sie schließlich.

„Was?“, fragte Severus verwirrt. „Jetzt?“

„Morgen könnten wir tot sein.“, entgegnete Jennifer. „Außerdem will ich spüren, dass ich noch am Leben bin.“

Severus nahm ihre Hand. Er strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Fingerknöchel und wirkte nachdenklich.

Jennifer hatte keinen Spaß gemacht. Sie wollte ihn. Wollte sich in seine Arme fallen lassen, ihn lieben und von ihm geliebt werden. Alles andere war doch Mumpitz!

Sie küsste ihn sanft. Severus hielt immer noch ihre Hand.

„Überleg' nicht lange.“, sagte Jennifer zu ihm.

Severus vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Sie spürte wie er sanft ihren Hals küsste und ließ sich fallen. Jennifer packte Severus an seinem Pullover und zog ihn zu sich auf das Bett. Er legte seine Arme um sie und küsste Jennifer. Mit jeder Berührung ihrer Lippen wurden ihrer beider Berührungen fordernder. Sie griff unter seinen Pullover und zog ihn ihm über den Kopf aus. Er lag auf ihr und glitt mit seinem Mund ihren Hals hinab. Jennifer genoss seine Zärtlichkeit und fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar. Sie spürte die in sich aufsteigende Lust nach den Lenden ihres Mannes. Ihre Finger glitten unter sein Hemd und sie erkundete seinen Bauch. Severus setzte sich auf und entledigte sich seines Oberteils. Jennifer setzte sich auf und küsste seine Brust. Ihre Lippen berührten seine erregten Warzen und er nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände. Er küsste sie voller Verlangen.

Jennifer zog ihr Hemd aus und Severus nahm ihre Brüste in seine Hände. Lustvoll massierte er sie und küsste ihren Hals. Sie umarmte ihn, zog ihn näher zu sich und spürte das erregte Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen. Jennifer machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie mit ihm Sex wollte. Das sie wollte, dass er in ihr war und sie ihr beider Verlangen mit einem Ritt befriedigten.

Jennifers Hände glitten in seine Hose. Severus seufzte als sie begann sein Glied zu massieren. Er stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen und warf seinen Kopf genießend nach hinten. Jennifer zog ihm die Hose nach unten. Sie küsste seinen Bauch, glitt mit ihren Lippen in sein krauses Haar und nahm seinen steifen Penis in den Mund. Severus seufzte, schloss die Augen und fuhr mit seiner Hand begierig durch ihr Haar. Severus begann zu stöhnen und bewegte seinen Unterleib rhythmisch zu den dem fordernden Kreisen ihrer Zunge. Jennifer genoss es ihn anzutreiben. Sie schmeckte das Sperma als er sich mit einem verzweifelten, lustvollen Laut in sie ergoss.

Jennifer tauchte über ihm und küsste ihn noch mit Resten seines Samens auf ihren Lippen. Erregt zog Severus ihre Hose aus. Er küsste ihren Bauchnabel und seine Hand glitt gierig zwischen ihre Beine. Er küsste ihren Venushügel und seine Finger streichelten ihre feuchten Schamlippen.

Jennifer setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und ließ ihn langsam in sich dringen. Severus Hände glitten über ihre Schenkel während sie begann auf ihm zu reiten. Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und sie spürte wie Severus sich in ihr auf und ab bewegte. Er nahm ihre Brüste und hielt sie fest, während er schneller in sie stieß. Jennifer stöhnte vor Lust. Sie beugte sich über ihn und er nahm ihre Brustwarzen in den Mund und sog daran.

Severus setzte sich mit sich in ihr auf. Er nahm ihren Hintern und bugsierte sie vor sich. Jennifer umarmte und küsste ihn, während seine Stöße intensiver wurden. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn. Sie stöhnte voller Genuss. Liebte es wie er sie voller Leidenschaft nahm. Sie spürte wie sich Severus' Arme um sie verkrampften. Wie er ein letztes Mal in ihren Leib stieß und sein Samen sich in sie ergoss. Schwer atmend vergrub er sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter.

„Mach weiter.“, forderte Jennifer ihn auf.

Severus sah sie an und küsste sie lustvoll. Er setzte sich auf und drehte sie auf die Seite. Sanft küsste er ihre Schenkel und strich über ihren Hintern.

„Wie du willst.“, sagte Severus.

Sie zog eines ihrer Beine an damit er besser in sie dringen konnte. Severus glitt erneut in sie. Seine Stöße wurden regelrecht wild. Jennifer kniff die Augen zu. Sie stöhnte vor Verlangen und krallte ihre Finger in das Bettlaken unter sich.

„Tiefer.“, stöhnte Jennifer. „Tiefer. Ja. Mehr.“

Severus' Stöße in sie wurden nun regelrecht brutal. Auch er stöhnte wieder und grub seine Hände in ihr Fleisch. Schließlich schrie Jennifer auf als die Explosion aus Lust sie endlich erreichte und sie zutiefst befriedigte. Severus zog sich sanft aus ihr zurück. Er legte sich erschöpft neben sie und nahm sie in seine Arme. Zärtlich küsste er ihren Nacken. Jennifer nahm eine seiner Hände und sie sich auf den Bauch.

„Ich liebe dich.“, hauchte Severus ihr ins Ohr. Er streichelte ihr sanft über die Taille.

Jennifer drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah ihn an. Sie sagten nichts weiter, sondern berührten einander nur sanft. In Jennifer breitete sich Befriedigung aus und das erste Mal seit ihrer Gefangennahme auch Ruhe. Ihr Zorn und ihre Rachegelüste waren für das erste wie weggeblasen.

\--------------------------------------

Severus lag neben Jennifer im Bett und las in Dumbledores Notizbuch. Sie hatte sich auf der Seite eingerollt und schlief. Er sah die blassen Narben ihrer Folter auf ihren Rücken und es tat ihm weh. Vermutlich tat es ihm sogar mehr weh als ihr. Er konnte sich nur schlecht auf seine Lektüre konzentrieren. Ihm gingen immer wieder die letzten Stunden mit seiner Frau durch den Kopf. Er hatte sie noch nie so erlebt. So voller Zorn und Hass. Er wusste, dass das der Verdienst ihrer Folterer war. Bellatrix und Rodolphus waren beide tot, doch es fühlte sich für ihn nicht wie ein Sieg an. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Severus war klar warum seine Frau so resolut mit ihm Sex haben wollte. Sie wollte vergessen. Alles hinter sich lassen. Er wusste das am Besten, schließlich hatte Severus es selbst schon oft so gemacht. Verdrängung war in den Armen eines geliebten Menschen einfacher.

Jetzt lag sie neben ihm und ruhte sanft in ihrem Schlaf. Severus hätte es ihr gerne gleich getan, doch der Standort des letzten Horcruxes ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Dumbledore hatte keinerlei Information wo sich dieser letzte Teil von Voldemorts Seele befand. So als ob er gänzlich verborgen wäre. So blieb Severus keine Wahl außer schon eher als geplant nach Hogsmead zu gehen. Eigentlich wollte er das als Letztes erledigen. Immerhin würde seine Rückkehr dorthin eine Kettenreaktion auslösen. Wenn sie dort keinen Hinweis auf den letzten Horcrux fanden, dann hätten sie eine Armee Todesser und wahrscheinlich den Dunklen Lord an der Backe kleben und kein Mittel, um ihn unschädlich zu machen. Das ganze war ein Himmelfahrtskommando. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie das überlebten, selbst wenn er alle seine Verbündeten mitbrachte, war äußerst gering.

Jennifer hatte recht als sie sagte, dass sie morgen schon tot sein könnten. Trotzdem blieb ihnen keine andere Wahl.

Severus legte das Buch beiseite und schmiegte sich an seine Frau. Der Hammer würde schon bald fallen.


	16. Der Friedhof von Hogsmead

Severus hielt am nächsten Tag eine große Versammlung in der Bibliothek ab. Alle waren hier.: Harry Potter, John, Jennifer, Jason, Minerva, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin, Jared Il Khan, Bane und natürlich Archibald Cullen.   
  
Severus war bereit alle Karten auf den Tisch zu legen.   
  
„Ich habe Euch hierher gerufen, weil ich bereit bin nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Ich vermute auf dem Friedhof von Hogsmead einen der Horcruxe und einen Hinweis auf den letzten, noch Verbliebenen. Ich sage es gleich; das wird ein Höllenritt. Sobald wir dort sind wird uns Voldemort mit allem angreifen was er hat.“, sagte er.   
  
„Solange wir nicht wissen wo der letzte Horcrux sich befindet ist das doch ein Himmelfahrtskommando.“, antwortete Mad-Eye Moody.   
  
„Ja und nein.“, entgegnete Severus. „Dumbledore konnte in all der Zeit keinen Hinweis auf den letzten Standort finden. Das führt mich zu Annahme, dass es vielleicht gar keinen weiteren Standort gibt.“  
  
„Sie meinen er hat beide Horcruxe in Hogsmead versteckt?“, fragte Mad-Eye kritisch.   
  
„Ich weiß, damit würde er von seinem üblichen Muster abweichen. Also hat er entweder zwei Horcruxe an einem Ort verwahrt oder – und das ist meine persönliche, steile These – der letzte Horcrux ist kein Gegenstand.“, antwortete Severus.   
  
„Sie meinen doch nicht etwa …?“, begann Harry.   
  
„Doch, genau das meine ich.“, sagte Severus. „Der Horcrux in Harrys Kopf – ob nun gewollt oder nicht – war vielleicht nicht der einzige, den er in einem Lebewesen verbarg.“  
  
„Sie haben recht. Das IST eine steile These!“, entgegnete ihm Minerva.   
  
„Haben Sie eine bessere, dann raus damit!“, sagte Severus und sah sie gespannt an. Minerva schwieg.   
  
„Na schön, nehmen wir an es gibt außer mir noch einen Horcrux, wer sollte das sein?“, fragte Harry.   
  
„Tja, ich bin viele Namen durchgegangen und mir fiel kein einziger Todesser oder irgendwie mit Voldemort Seelenverwandter ein, der es wert sein könnte einen Teil der Seele des Dunklen Lords aufzunehmen. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass der Horcrux kein Mensch ist.“, antwortete Severus.   
  
„Aber das würde bedeuten ...“, begann Tonks in einem Ton als würde sie plötzlich verstehen.   
  
„Was?“, fragte Lupin sie irritiert.   
  
„Die Schlange.“, antwortete sie in die verblüfften Gesichter ihrer Kollegen und Freunde.   
  
„Ganz genau.“, meinte Severus. „Seit ich ihn kenne ist er ganz versessen auf dieses Tier. Nagini lässt er nie aus den Augen und sie ihn auch nicht. Ich habe die Verbindung zwischen den beiden lange für irgendeinen, seltsamen Tick gehalten, aber wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, dann erscheint es vollkommen logisch.“  
  
„Wartet mal kurz!“, sagte Kingsley. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass es schon schwer genug sein wird an Voldemort ran zu kommen … wie sollen wir dann seine Schlange töten? Du hast es selbst gesagt! Sobald wir in Hogwarts auftauchen wird er alarmiert sein. Er wird uns sämtliche Todesser und das Ministerium und was weiß ich sonst noch entgegen werfen.“   
  
„Damit rechne ich.“, sagte Severus. „Deshalb werde ich mich ihm stellen!“  
  
„Du?“, fragte Mad-Eye zweifelnd.   
  
„Und was ist mit der Prophezeiung?“, fragte Minerva. „Sie sagt eindeutig, dass es der Auserwählte tun muss.“  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen.   
  
„Wir wissen beide, dass Harry nicht in der Lage ist jemanden zu töten. Nichts für ungut. Davon abgesehen glaube ich nicht an Prophezeiungen und diesen ganzen, albernen Unsinn!“  
  
„Wie kannst du das ignorieren?“, fragte Minerva ihn.   
  
„Die größte Schwäche, die Voldemort hat ist sein verfluchter Aberglaube. Deswegen dachte er, er muss Harry vernichten, um seine Macht zu sichern. Deshalb glaubt er übrigens auch, dass er auserkoren ist die Welt zu beherrschen und alle zu unterjochen. Er ist ein Okkultist bis ins Mark. Der obendrein noch dreist genug ist zu glauben, er sei der direkte Erbe Slytherins und damit quasi durch die Vorsehung bestimmt. Blah, blah, blah! Ich kenne jedoch die Wahrheit über ihn. Er ist ein Betrüger, der sich die Unsterblichkeit und die Treue seiner Anhänger durch Lügen und Mord erkauft hat. Solange alle glauben, er sei eine Art Messias oder ein unsterbliches Monstrum, solange hat er Macht. Ich werde ihm diese Macht nehmen indem ich ihn vor aller Welt blamiere, weil er von einem wir mir getötet wird!“  
  
Alle sahen ihn an. Langes Schweigen.   
  
„Und wie lautet dein Schlachtplan, General?“, fragte der Zentauer Bane auf einmal.  
  
Severus atmete genervt aus. Wie immer, wenn ihn jemand mit diesem Titel ansprach.  
  
„Während wir ...“ Er machte eine ausschweifende Geste in Richtung Harry, Jennifer, Jason und John. „... den Horcrux vernichten, greift ihr das Schloss an. Am besten im Schutz des Waldes vom Ostufer aus. Dort ist es am einfachsten, insofern sie die Verteidigung nicht verstärkt haben. Sie werden sicher starke Schutzzauber aufgebaut haben. Sollte aber mit genug Feuerkraft kein Problem sein. Ihr müsst sie lange genug beschäftigen damit ich beide Horcruxe vernichten kann. Danach ist Voldemort nur noch ein Mensch wie jeder andere.“  
  
„Hmm, wird sicher schwierig den Berg hoch zu rennen, während einem alles um die Ohren fliegt.“, meinte Jared.   
  
„Die Gründer wussten schon warum sie das Schloss genau da hin bauen. Die einzigen, anderen Zugänge sind nur noch das Aquädukt und die Brücke nach Hogsmead. Beides für einen Angriff keine Option.“, sagte Severus.  
  
„Da hat er recht.“, antwortete Bane. „Der Wald gibt uns genug Deckung, auch falls wir uns zurückziehen müssen.“  
  
„Also sind wir das Kanonenfutter?“, grollte Mad-Eye.  
  
„Irgendjemand ist immer das Kanonenfutter.“, entgegnete Severus. „Ich sagte ja, dass es ein Höllenritt wird.“   
  
„Na schön, General, dann zeigen Sie mal, was Sie drauf haben!“, sagte Minerva. In ihrem Unterton lag etwas seltsam Sarkastisches. Das kannte er so von ihr ja gar nicht.   
  
„Dann los.“ Severus nickte ihnen zu und die Bibliothek leerte sich. Einzig Harry blieb sitzen.   
  
„Sie haben recht.“, sagte der Junge zu ihm.   
  
„Wobei?“, fragte Severus.   
  
„Ich kann niemanden umbringen.“  
  
Severus ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich zu ihm.   
  
„Du bist kein Mörder. Anders als ich.“, entgegnete Severus. „Und das ist gut so. Man denkt oft Rache sei irgendwie befriedigend, aber das ist sie nicht. Sie zieht immer nur noch mehr Rache nach sich. Das endet nie. Vergebung hingegen … Vergebung ist schwer und verlangt Größe. Als du mir den Tod von Dumbledore vergeben hast warst du besser als ich es je sein werde, Harry Potter.“  
  
Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an.   
  
„Ich bin ein Mann des Krieges. Ich habe nie was anderes gekannt. Sei froh, dass du zögerst, wenn es darum geht ein Leben zu nehmen.“, sagte Severus.   
  
Er stand auf und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.   
  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
  
Severus versammelte alle im Wald. Sie waren vielleicht ein paar hundert Leute. Ob das genug sein würden wusste er nicht. Er hatte die letzten Jahre damit verbracht Menschen, Halbmenschen, Zentauren und Vampire für genau diesen Augenblick zu vereinen. Jetzt war es also soweit. Sie würden in den Krieg ziehen.   
  
Jennifer stand neben ihm. Sie hatte einen Patronengurt um ihre Schulter hängen und trug eine Schrotflinte bei sich. Severus würde sie nicht hindern zu kämpfen. Er selbst trug die Tasche mit dem Schwert bei sich. In seiner Hand ruhte sein Zauberstab. Severus hatte um sie herum die Linie für den Massenteleport gezogen. Dieses Mal wäre es eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr.   
  
Severus trat in ihre Mitte, hob den Zauberstab und rammte ihn wie schon einmal in den Boden. In einer Wand aus grünem Nebel verschwanden sie und tauchten nur Sekunden später im Verbotenen Wald wieder auf. Einige der Leute übergaben sich. So ein Massenteleporter war schließlich noch eine Spur schlimmer als richtiges Apparieren oder ein Portschlüssel.   
  
Severus verabschiedete sich von Minerva und den anderen und trennte sich mit seiner kleinen Gruppe von der Armee, die nun zielstrebig in Richtung des Schlosses davon marschierte. Im Gedanken wünschte er ihnen viel Glück.   
  
Severus führte sie an den Rand des Waldes in Richtung Hogsmead. Der Friedhof lag ein ganzes Stück ab vom Schlag. Er stand hier angeblich schon seit der Gründerzeit und war umgeben von einer hohen Schiefermauer. Ein altes, rostiges Tor lag vor ihnen. Severus tippte es vorsichtshalber mit dem Zauberstab an, doch nichts geschah, also öffnete er es.  
  
„Wonach suchen wir?“, fragte Harry.   
  
„Wenn ich das wüsste.“, gab Severus zurück.   
  
Drinnen gab es keine gewöhnlichen Grabsteine, sondern vier große Krypten, die jeweils mit dem Zeichen der Schlange, des Löwen, des Raben und des Dachses versehen waren.   
  
„Jetzt ist mir klar warum das Voldemort gefallen hätte.“, sagte Jason.   
  
„Welches Grab?“, fragte Harry.   
  
„Na, welches wohl?“, sagte Severus und deutete auf die mit der Schlange versehene Krypta.   
  
„Das ist zu einfach.“, gab John zum Besten.   
  
„Wenn das die sagenumwobenen Gräber der Gründerväter sind, dann wäre es nur logisch, dass er sich für Slytherin entschieden hat. Schließlich ist er ja nach seinen eigenen Worten sein Erbe.“, entgegnete Severus ungehalten. „Ich mache mir keine Illusionen. Wahrscheinlich wird uns alles da drinnen töten wollen.“  
  
Severus zog das Schwert aus seiner Tasche.   
  
„Lumos.“, sagte er und eine kleine Lichtkugel erschien an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs.   
  
Sie betraten die Krypta. Vorsichtig gingen sie hinein. Das Gemäuer war uralt. Ein schmaler Weg führte über eine Wendeltreppe nach unten. Dort befand sich ein langer Gang in dessen Wände Einbuchtungen gab in denen die Skelette verstorbener lagen. Einige von ihnen umgriffen rostige Schwerter. Am Ende des Gangs lag ein großer Steinsarkophag, der von zwei steinernen Figuren bewacht wurde. Sie sahen aus wie Ritter. In ihren Händen ruhten grobe Schwerter.   
  
„Ist das das Grab von …?“, begann Harry.   
  
„Nein.“, antwortete Severus. „Das echte Grab von Salazar Slytehrin entdeckten wir vor sechs Jahren in der Kammer des Schreckens. Das hier ist ein Fake. Und das beunruhigt mich jetzt ehrlich gesagt.“  
  
Hätte das Grab in der Kammer einen Horcrux beherbergt, dann hätte Dumbledore es sicher bemerkt. Nein, der Horcrux musste hier sein. Die Frage war, was er auslösen würde. Bei den ganzen Skeletten und Steinstatuen überkam Severus ein ungutes Gefühl.   
  
„Okay, haltet euch bereit. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was da drin ist.“, sagte Severus.   
  
Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs schob er den zentnerschweren Deckel des Sarkophags beiseite. Krachend fiel er zu Boden und offenbarte ein großes Nichts. Neugierig sahen Severus die anderen über die Schulter.   
  
„Was?!“, fragte John als könne er es nicht fassen.   
  
Als würden sie auf seine Frage antworten wollen, begannen sich die Steinstatuen zu bewegen. Sie hoben ihre Schwerter.   
  
„Ich hab's gewusst!“, fluchte Severus.   
  
Jennifer, die neben ihm stand, hob ihre Schrotflinte und schoss dem Golem den Steinschädel weg. Den Golem jedoch hinderte das nicht im Geringsten.   
  
„Na ja, einen Versuch war es wert.“, meinte sie.   
  
„Ähm, Leute ...“, sagte Jason mit einem Blick hinter sich.   
  
Severus drehte sich um. Wie er befürchtet hatte waren die Skelette aus ihren Gräbern auferstanden und kamen nun mit erhobenen Schwertern auf sie zu. Er hasste es so sehr, wenn er recht behielt!  
  
„Boah, sind wir hier bei Armee der Finsternis, oder was?“, sagte John.   
  
„Das ist nicht hilfreich!“, ermahnte seine Mutter ihn, die mit ihrem Gewehr auf die Skelette zielte.   
  
„Haltet euch bereit!“, sagte Severus.   
  
„Wofür?“, fragte Jennifer.   
  
„Dafür!“, rief Severus.   
  
Er stieß seinen Zauberstab nach vorn und eine Welle purer Kraft schlug den Golem vor ihm in tausend kleine Brocken. In diesem Augenblick kreischten die Skelette auf und rannten nun mit erhobenen Waffen im Anschlag auf sie zu. Jennifer, John, Jason und Harry feuerten alles auf sie ab, was sie hatten. Währenddessen schoss Severus einen weiteren Stoß gegen den zweiten Golem ab. Dieser zerbröselte und gab etwas Glänzendes frei, dass sich offenbar in seinem Inneren verborgen hatte: Ein Diadem.   
  
Severus nahm es und spürte sogleich den dunklen Griff des Horcruxes nach ihm.   
  
„Severus?“, rief Jennifer, die eines der Skelette mit dem Schaft ihres Gewehres nieder schlug.   
  
Severus ließ das Diadem auf den Boden fallen und holte mit dem Schwert aus. Er wunderte sich für einen Augenblick, dass der Horcrux ihn nicht angriff, dann trieb er der Schwert in das Schmuckstück.   
  
Auf einmal wurden sie alle von den Füßen gerissen. In ihren Köpfen ertönte das hohle Lachen Voldemorts und ein fürchterlicher Schmerz durchfuhr ihre Glieder. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah Severus Nagini, die mit offenen Maul und gebleckten Giftzähnen auf ihn zusprang. Er zuckte heftig zusammen und begriff erst jetzt, dass die Schlange nur in seinem Kopf war.   
  
„Was war das?“, fragte Harry, der sich gerade erst wieder vom Boden aufrappelte.   
  
Severus sah sich um. Die Skelette waren von der Welle, die der Horcrux ausstrahlte, ebenfalls von den Füßen gerissen und in all ihre Bestandteile zerlegt worden.  
  
„Das bestätigt, dann wohl meine Theorie.“, antwortete Severus. „Das muss eine Art Rückkopplung mit dem letzten, verbliebenen Seelenteil gewesen sein.“  
  
Severus hob das verbogene Diadem vom Boden auf und betrachtete es. Warum hatte Voldemort es in dem Golem verborgen, während die anderen immer offen zur Schau gestellt wurden? Noch so ein Bruch im Muster.   
  
„Kommt, wir haben noch eine Schlacht zu schlagen.“, sagte Severus.   
  
Gemeinsam verließen sie die Krypta und brachen im Schutz des Waldes zum Schloss auf.


	17. Die Schlacht um Hogwarts

Als Severus mit den anderen Im Schlepptau auf der der anderen Seite des Verbotenen Waldes ankam war die Schlacht schon in vollem Gange. Die Todesser schossen von den Zinnen herunter und einige kamen aus dem Schloss gerannt, um die angreifende Armee direkt abzuwehren. Flüche sausten über ihre Köpfe. Die Zentauren stürmten mit erhobenen Schwertern und Speeren nach vorn. Hinter ihnen die Halbtrolle und Vampire mit ihren Maschinenpistolen. Dazwischen kämpften ehemalige Gefangene, Schüler und Ordensleute. Es war ein unglaubliches Bild. Explosionen. Feuer. Menschen, die leblos zu Boden fielen. Schreie.  
  
Severus lotste sie am Rand des Sees entlang zu einem alten von einem Gitter versperrten Abflussschacht.  
  
Der indirekte Weg war manchmal der einfachere. Severus schob das Metallgitter beiseite und offenbarte den von Moos und Ranken überzogenen Gang dahinter. Wasser tropfte von der Decke und auf dem Boden sammelte sich alles in schlammigen Pfützen.  
  
„Wo führt das hin?“, fragte Harry hinter ihm.  
  
„In ein Lager in den Kerkern. Bleibt direkt hinter mir. Sicher wimmelt es im Schloss von Wachen.“, sagte Severus. „Wenn wir einmal drin sind müssen wir uns ein Bild der Lage verschaffen. Das Schloss ist noch voller Schüler. Mit etwas Glück können wir sie gegen die Todesser mobilisieren. Das verschafft uns vielleicht ein- oder zweihundert Zauberstäbe mehr.“  
  
„Und Voldemort?“, fragte Harry.  
  
„Den überlasst ihr mir, verstanden?“, sagte Severus und sah Harry sehr ernst an. „Verstanden, Harry?!“  
  
„Ja, ich hab's kapiert.“, sagte Harry. „Was ist mit den Slytherins?“  
  
„Was soll mit denen sein?“, fragte Severus.  
  
„Werden sie sich gegen uns wenden?“  
  
Severus blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um.  
  
„Ich bin auch ein Slytherin, schon vergessen?“, sagte er.  
  
„Ja, aber Sie und ich sind ja auch Hochverräter und Terroristen. Wie werden Sie reagieren, wenn wir auftauchen und meinen sie sollen die Todesser angreifen?“, fragte Harry.  
  
„Ach, Herr Gott!“, grollte Severus unbewusst. „Immer diese Klischees! Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht alle weinend zu Voldemort laufen.“  
  
John lachte laut auf als er das sagte.  
  
„Sorry.“, meinte sein Sohn, konnte sich jedoch ein unterdrücktes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Du hältst einfach den Mund und lässt mich machen.“, sagte Severus zu Harry. „Ich kann keine stumpfen Streitereien gebrauchen!“  
  
„Was ist wenn sie uns verraten?“, entgegnete Harry.  
  
„Dann zieh ich ihnen Punkte ab!“, antwortete Severus genervt und drehte sich wieder um. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung versuchte Harry nicht ihn weiter zu bedrängen.  
  
Sie folgten dem Gang bis zu dem Regal, dass vor den Ausgang geschoben wurde. Severus tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und es rutschte unter einem unangenehmen Knarzen zur Seite. Er kam aus dem Geheimgang und ging durch das Lager zur Tür. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und sah in den Flur dahinter. Niemand da. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er den anderen ihm zu folgen. Sie schlichen durch die Kerkergänge bis zum Eingang der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsräume.  
  
„Passsssswort?“, zischelte das Abbild einer Schlange.  
  
Severus antwortete nicht, denn er wusste es ja ohnehin nicht. Stattdessen zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Stelle an der sonst der Eingang erschien. Wortlos zwang er die Tür sich zu öffnen und sie tat es.  
  
Severus trat ein. Seine Schüler wirkten verängstigt und umso überraschter als sie erkannten wer da vor ihnen stand.  
  
„Pr-Professor?“, fragte jemand vorsichtig.  
  
Severus ließ den Blick über die Schüler schweifen. Draco saß in einer Ecke. Er wirkte verunsichert.  
  
„Wie ihr sicher wisst, findet da draußen gerade eine Schlacht statt.“, sagte Severus. „Ebenso werdet ihr wissen, dass ich auf jedem Fahndungsplakat des Ministeriums stehe. Die Gründe dafür sind kompliziert und sollten Euch nicht interessieren. Die einzige Frage, die ihr mir beantworten müsst ist, ob ihr bereit seit euch gegen die Todesser zu erheben.“  
  
Langes Schweigen, welches erst von einer Schülerin durchbrochen wurde, die Severus nur zu gut kannte: Pansy Parkinson.  
  
„Er ist ein Verräter! Los, wir sollten ihn schnappen und …!“, rief sie hysterisch.  
  
„Ach, Parkinson, du alte Petze! Immer gleich dieses rumgekeife! Das hält doch keiner aus!“, warf ihr Severus entgegen.  
  
Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
„Ich bin nicht mehr euer Professor, aber wenn ihr jemals wahre Slytherins sein wolltet, dann habt ihr jetzt die Chance. Wer nicht kämpfen will oder kann, der soll hier bleiben. Alle anderen könnte ich jedoch gebrauchen.“  
  
Pansy setzte sich wieder hin. Einige Schüler warfen sich Blicke zu und lautes Gemurmel brach aus. Draco erhob sich von seinem Platz und stellte sich vor sie.  
  
„Was sollen wir tun?“, fragte er.  
  
„Wir bereiten den Todessern eine Mordsüberraschung. Vorher muss ich jedoch wissen wer jetzt das sagen hier hat.“, sagte Severus.  
  
„Die Carrows.“, sagte ein Schüler.  
  
„Urgs.“, machte Severus.  
  
Er kannte die Carrows. Ein Geschwisterpaar, das auf Bestrafung stand. Nicht so durchgeknallt wie Bellatrix und Rodolphus, aber arg genug.  
  
Hinter sich hörte er jemanden, der die Treppe hinunter kam.  
  
„Deckung!“, sagte Severus. Harry, John, Jason und Jennifer gingen hinter dem Portaleingang in Deckung. Als Severus herumfuhr und schon mit dem Zauberstab auf die Person angelegt hatte erkannte er wer da kam. Es war Horace Slughorn.  
  
„Du meine Güte.“, machte Slughorn als ihm der Zauberstab ins Gesicht gehalten wurde.  
  
Er sah zu Harry und dann wieder zu Severus.  
  
„Was tun Sie hier?“, fragte Slughorn und hob vorsichtig die Hände. Severus ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.  
  
„Wollen Sie uns dabei helfen die Todesser aus der Schule zu vertreiben?“, fragte Severus.  
  
„Aber Sie … und Harry Potter … wie …?“ Slughorn war völlig von der Rolle.  
  
„Keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Also, helfen Sie uns oder nicht?“, fragte Severus.  
  
„Ja, natürlich.“, antwortete Slughorn.  
  
„Gut, ich brauche ein bisschen Ablenkung, während wir versuchen die anderen Schüler zu holen.“, sagte Severus.  
  
„Aber die Schlacht … Sie wollen doch nicht?“, fragte Slughorn.  
  
„Die Zeiten des Weglaufens sind vorbei, Horace. Heute entscheidet es sich. Es wird sicher nicht mehr lange dauern bis der Dunkle Lord hier auftrifft. Sie können sich entweder unter dem Bett verkriechen oder sie helfen mir!“, entgegnete Severus.  
  
Die Schüler sahen ihren Hauslehrer und ihren ehemaligen Hauslehrer gespannt an. Schließlich knickte Slughorn unter ihren Blicken ein.  
  
„Dann tun wir, was wir können!“, sagte Slughorn.  
  
Einige der Schüler rissen triumphal die Fäuste hoch. Draco nährte sich Severus. Er sah unsicher zwischen ihm und Harry hin und her.  
  
„Also stimmt es?“, fragte Draco. „Du und Potter …?“  
  
Severus atmete tief. Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Lust auf dieses Gespräch.  
  
„Nach dem was passiert ist hätte ich geglaubt, dass der Dunkle Lord dich und deine Familie nicht aus den Augen lässt.“, sagte Severus und versuchte so das Thema von ihm und Harry weg zu bewegen.  
  
„Hat er auch nicht. Mutter hat sich jedoch bei ihm eingesetzt damit ich hierher zurück kehren darf. In Wahrheit wollte sie mich nur aus der Schusslinie haben.“, sagte Draco.  
  
Wieder sah Draco zu Harry, der ihm einen finsteren Blick zu warf.  
  
„Geh zu den anderen.“, sagte Severus zu seinem Patensohn.  
  
„Warum?“, fragte Draco.  
  
„Weil ich es sage.“, antwortete Severus.  
  
„Ist es wegen ihm?“, fragte Draco und nickte in Richtung Harry.  
  
„Es reicht schon, wenn ich mich um einen Teenager kümmern muss. Außerdem wäre deine Mutter sehr unglücklich, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass ich dich mitschleppe.“  
  
Draco verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht. Er warf Harry noch einen Blick zu und ging dann zu den anderen. Als Severus sich umwandte sah er im Gesicht des Auserwählten ein seltsames Erstaunen.  
  
„Was?“, fragte Severus.  
  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Also gut, dann weiter.“, sagte Severus und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Sie gingen möglichst leise die Kerkertreppen hoch bis sie beim Aufgang vor der Großen Halle ankamen. Der Kampflärm von draußen drängte zu ihnen. Severus duckte sich und zeigte den anderen mit einer Handgeste es ihm gleich zu tun. Leise schlichen sie die Treppe hoch. In der Vorhalle waren Todesser. Einige von ihnen schrien Befehle und rannten in Richtung der Front.  
  
Severus sah den Treppenaufgang nach oben. Er hörte wie in den oberen Stockwerken ebenfalls Befehle durch die Flure hallten. Ohne Kampf würden sie nicht davon kommen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und feuerte einen grünen Blitz ab. Einer der Todesser fiel um und blieb reglos liegen. Die anderen drehten sich um, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Severus blockte ihre Flüche ab. In jeden Augenblick kamen John, Harry und Jason hinter ihm hervor. Sie schossen auf die anderen Todesser. Blitze zuckten. Flüche schlugen im Mauerwerk ein. Nach ein paar Minuten war alles vorbei.  
  
„Schnell jetzt.“, sagte Severus und sie rannten die Treppe nach oben.  
  
Auf ihrem Weg begegneten sie weiteren Kämpfern. Severus streckte einige von ihnen nieder. Es war keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Sie arbeiteten sich von Deckung zu Deckung die Treppe nach oben vor. Die Todesser hatten viele Wachen aufgestellt und der Kampf gegen die anrückenden Männer zog sich hin. Stockwerk für Stockwerk bis sie endlich in die Nähe des ersten Turms kamen.  
  
„Harry, du gehst vor!“, sagte Severus.  
  
„Warum ich?“, fragte er zurück.  
  
„Weil deine Kumpels auf mich bestimmt nicht gerade entzückt reagieren werden.“, antwortete Severus.  
  
Harry trat an das Portrait der Fetten Dame heran. Severus zwang mit dem Zauberstab erneut die Pforte sich zu öffnen. Harry betrat als erstes den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Als die Schüler ihn erkannten begann ein frenetischer Jubel wie ihn Severus noch nie gehört hatte. Er atmete tief durch bevor er hinter Harry geduckt ebenfalls eintrat. Die Menge verstummte jäh als sie ihn erkannten.  
  
Ein buschiger, brauner Kopf löste sich aus der Menge und kam schnelles Schrittes auf Harry zu. Severus erkannte die Schülerin. Es war Hermine Granger. Harry grinste sie an und wollte sie gerade begrüßen da bekam er ohne Vorwarnung eine gepfeffert. Severus verzog kurz das Gesicht.  
  
„Wo warst du?“, rief Granger aufgebracht. „Ich dachte du wärst tot! Und wo ist Ron!?“  
  
Harry kam nicht dazu zu antworten da bekam er glatt noch eine Ohrfeige von ihr.  
  
„Weißt du überhaupt was ich hier wochenlang durchgemacht habe? Hast du eine Ahnung wie furchtbar es hier war?“  
  
Granger hob schon wieder die Hand, um Harry noch eine zu verpassen, doch Severus erbarmte sich und schritt ein. Er hielt Granger am Arm fest.  
  
„Ich glaube, er hat genug.“, sagte Severus zu ihr.  
  
„Und Sie!“ Jetzt beschimpfte Granger ihn. „Sie!? Was machen Sie eigentlich hier? Mit Harry?“  
  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte.“, sagte Harry und rieb sich die Wange. „Verdammt, Hermine, das hat weh getan!“  
  
„Das sollte es auch!“, rief sie aufgebracht. „Und Sie, lassen Sie mich los!“  
  
Severus ließ ihren Arm gehen in der Hoffnung, dass sie nun genug Ohrfeigen verteilt hatte.  
  
„Was soll das hier werden?“, fragte ein rothaariges Mädchen, dass Severus als Ginny Weasley kannte.  
  
„Wir kämpfen gegen die Todesser.“, sagte Harry.  
  
„Mit ihm?“, fragte Neville Longbottom. Er sah furchtbar aus. Als habe ihm jemand ordentlich verprügelt und das vor nicht allzu langer Zeit.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass ihr mir nicht vertraut und das werde ich euch nicht übel nehmen.“, sagte Severus. „Aber Mister Potter hier und meine Wenigkeit haben nichts mehr zu verlieren. Der Dunkle Lord wird heute Nacht sterben – mit oder ohne eure Hilfe. Besser wäre natürlich mit.“  
  
„Traust du ihm?“, wollte Hermine von Harry wissen. „Er hat Dumbledore ermordet!“  
  
„Ich traue ihm.“, sagte Harry. „Ich weiß, er ist als Lehrer eine einzige Katastrophe und er macht es einem nicht leicht, aber er hat in den letzten Wochen viel für mich getan. Mehr als einmal hat er mein Leben gerettet. Ich stehe hier vor euch als jemand, der Severus Snape vertraut und das solltet ihr auch.“  
  
Severus hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass Harry Potter ihn je so flammend verteidigen könnte.  
  
„Wer bereit ist zu kämpfen, kann das tun. Ich mache niemanden Vorwürfe, der Angst hat und nicht kämpfen möchte.“, sagte Harry weiter.  
  
Severus spürte plötzlich einen argen Druck auf seinem Schädel, den er zuerst nicht einordnen konnte. Erst als sich Harry und die anderen im Raum schmerzend an den Kopf fassten wusste er, was geschah. Mit einem Mal hallte die Stimme des Dunklen Lords in ihren aller Köpfen wieder.  
  
 _„ Ich bin gekommen um euch zu vernichten! Ganz besonders bin ich jedoch gekommen, um die zu zerstören, die es wagen mich herauszufordern. Severus Snape und Harry Potter, ich werde euch verbrennen. Euch und eure sinnlose Rebellion! Ich werde euch gar nicht erst anbieten aufzugeben, denn ihr seid Ungeziefer, dass ich zertreten werde. Ganz besonders du, Snape. Ich dulde keinen Verrat! Ich werde dich auslöschen!“_  
  
Der Druck ließ nach. Harry sah ihn an.  
  
„Er ist hier.“, sagte Severus. „Wir brauchen die Leute aus den anderen Häusern. Jemand muss ihnen bescheid geben.“  
  
Ausgerechnet Longbottom meldete sich und rannte los in Richtung des Ravenclawturms. Ein anderer, Seamus Finnigan, machte sich auf den Weg zum Turm der Hufflepuffs.  
  
Severus begab sich wieder in das Treppenhaus. Als er mit Harry und den anderen die Stufen hinab eilte sahen sie durch die Fenster plötzlich wie der Himmel über Hogwarts grün leuchtete und das ganze Schloss in ein seltsam, entfremdetes Licht tauchte. Wenig später spürte sie eine Druckwelle. Sämtliche Fenster zerbarsten und auch Teile der oberen Zinnen und Türme wurde fortgerissen als wäre Hogwarts einem einzigen, zornigen Sturm ausgesetzt. Severus und die anderen fielen hin. Sie schlugen die Arme über den Kopf, um sich vor den umherfliegenden Splittern zu schützen.  
  
„Was war das?“, rief Harry hinter ihm.  
  
Severus brauchte diese Frage nicht zu beantworten. Voldemort war gekommen und er versuchte sie mit einer einzige Welle aus reiner magischer Energie zu begraben. Trümmer durchschlugen das Dach und fielen knallend das Treppenhaus hinab.  
  
„Kommt! Schnell!“, rief Severus.  
  
Sie rannten so schnell es ging und immer den herabstürzenden Ziegeln und Dachbalken ausweichend nach unten. Sie hörten das knallen dutzender Apparierzauber. Der Dunkle Lord kam nicht allein. Das war zu erwarten.  
  
In den unteren Ebenen des Schlosses herrschte Chaos. Die Armee war mittlerweile ins Schloss vorgedrungen. Die Flure waren voller Leichen und Blut. Todesser, Ordensleute, Halbmenschen. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Die Schlacht tobte unerbittlich. Auf dem Vorhof von Hogwarts stand der Dunkle Lord umringt von seinen Männern. Er beschwor eine weitere mächtige Welle hervor. Sie traf das Schloss und die Kämpfenden ohne Gnade. Die Mauern bekamen Risse und einige Leute, ob Todesser oder nicht, wurden von den herabstürzenden Trümmern erschlagen. Anderen vielen von den Zinnen als der Zauber die alten Mauern von Hogwarts traf. Voldemort war es egal, ob seine eigenen Männer dabei starben. Er wollte diesen Ort in Schutt und Asche legen.  
  
Severus feuerte grüne Blitze gegen einige der Todesser ab. Er kämpfte sich den Weg nach draußen mühsam frei. Schlug mit seinem Zauberstab auf alles ein, was sich vor ihm bewegte. Es war ein Blutbad, doch er dachte nicht daran. Das einzige, was Severus wollte war seinem einzig wahren Feind gegenüber zu stehen und ihn niederzustrecken.  
  
Als er endlich auf dem Hof stand wollten die Todesser um Voldemort ihn angreifen, doch ihr Meister hielt sie zurück.  
  
„Er gehört mir!“, rief der Dunkle Lord energisch.  
  
Severus sah wie Nagini aus dem Schutz ihres Herren glitt. Sie zischte ihn gefährlich an. Severus wusste, dass er nur eine Chance hatte es endlich zu Ende zu bringen. Er zog das Schwert aus der Tasche und richtete es auf seinen alten Meister. Voldemort begann aus voller Kehle zu lachen.  
  
„Wie witzig.“, sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Selbst der treuste meiner Todesser kennt doch nichts als Lüge und Verrat.“  
  
Severus antwortete nichts. Seine Augen huschte zwischen Voldemort und seiner Schlange hin und her. Der Dunkle Lord trat auf ihn zu und breitete seine Arme aus.  
  
„Ich war blind. Harry Potter versperrte mir die Sicht darauf wer wirklich mein ärgster Feind ist.“, sagte Voldemort. „Severus Snape. Der Mann der scheinbar als Einziger mir immer ergeben war, der jeden Befehl ohne ein Wiederwort ausführte und nie auch nur zuckte, wenn Dinge getan werden mussten von denen sich andere voller Ekel abgewandt hätten. Ich hätte wissen müssen, das du es bist. Hätte ahnen müssen wer mich hintergeht.“  
  
„Schluss mit dem Gequatsche!“, entgegnete Severus ruhig.  
  
„Wie du willst.“ Voldemort sprach etwas auf Parsel und Nagini sprang direkt auf ihn zu. Mit aufgerissenen Maul wollte sie ihre Giftzähne in Severus versenken. Er wisch im letzten Augenblick seitlich aus. Das Schwert Gryffindors fuhr auf sie hernieder. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Mit einem matschigen Laut fiel der Kopf der Schlange zu Boden. Voldemort blickte ihn an als könne er nicht glauben, was er da sah.  
  
„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein dich zu töten. Nein, nicht töten. Du wirst leiden und unendliche Qualen erleiden für das, was du getan hast!“  
  
„Ja, ja, sind wir dann mal fertig?“, fragte Severus genervt. Er wusste, dass nichts Voldemort mehr in Rage versetze als wenn man seine selbstgefälligen Monologe unterbrach.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord ließ seine Robe von den Schulter gleiten. Sein nackter, bleicher Oberkörper stand im harten Kontrast der nächtlichen Umgebung. Die aufblitzenden Lichter der Schlacht hinter ihnen und der Schein des Mondes verliehen ihm ein unnatürliches Glimmen. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab. Noch bevor der schwarze Magier sein Wort sagen konnte stürmte Severus schon auf ihn zu und versenkte die Klinge in seiner Brust. Der Dunkle Lord stöhnte auf und ließ seinen Zauberstab fallen. Aus seinem Mund tropfte eine schwarze Flüssigkeit. Kein Blut. Voldemort packte Severus am Hals und hob ihn hoch. Das Schwert in seinen Rippen schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren.  
  
„Du glaubst ernsthaft du könntest einen Gott vernichten?“, sagte Voldemort. Bei jedem seiner Worte lief ihm mehr von den schwarzen Schleim aus dem Mund.  
  
„Du bist kein Gott, Tom Riddle.“, brachte Severus nur sehr schwer heraus. „Das ist nur das, was du dir selbst angetan hast.“  
  
Severus griff nach dem Schwertheft in Voldemorts Brust und zog es mit einem kräftigen Ruck heraus. Unter einem Schmerzensschrei ließ der Dunkle Lord ihn fallen. Aus der Wunde auf seiner Brust blubberte die schwarze Flüssigkeit. Voldemort ging in die Knie. Die Todesser um sie herum wischen furchtsam zurück.  
  
Severus legte ihm das Schwert an den Hals. Voldemort lachte nur. Sein lachen wurde von Augenblick zu Augenblick immer wahnsinniger.  
  
„Du hast dich redlich bemüht, aber man kann mich nicht töten.“, sagte der Dunkle Lord.  
  
Severus holte mit dem Schwert aus und schlug Voldemort mit einem kräftigen Hieb den Kopf ab. Aus seinem Hals sprudelte schwarzer Schleim. Er hob den Kopf auf und zeigte ihn den Todessern.  
  
„Lord Voldemort ist tot!“, sagte Severus laut.  
  
Die Todesser rannten panisch davon. Er ließ den Kopf fallen. Mit einem Mal wurde Severus gewahr dass er in einer Pfütze dieser schwarzen Flüssigkeit stand. Sie breitete sich aus Voldemorts Wunden wie ein Pilzgeflecht über den Hof aus. Verschlang Mauerwerk und Pflanzen. Schließlich erhob sich ein gewaltiges Ding aus schwarzen Schleim. Ein unförmiger Klumpen mit mehreren Mäulern und Augen. Ein Blob aus den letzten Resten der Boshaftigkeit des Dunklen Lords. Die kläglichen Reste von dem, was man noch hätte eine Seele nennen können.  
  
„Das ist doch nicht sein ernst!“, fluchte Severus.  
  
Er stach mit dem Schwert in eines der Mäuler. Aus diesem wand sich eine klebrige, schwarze Zunge um die Klinge. Mit einem Ruck entriss sie Severus das Schwert aus der Hand. Der Blob kaute darauf herum und verschluckte schließlich das Schwert Godric Gryffindors mit einem gewaltigen Rülpser.  
  
In diesem Augenblick kehrte seltsame Ruhe auf dem Schlachtfeld ein. Ob Todesser, Halbmensch oder Ordenskämpfer, alle starrte sie dieses Ding an. Und es wuchs und wuchs weit über sie alle hinaus. Seine gierigen Mäuler und und langen Zungen wandten sich nun der erstarrten Menschenmenge zu. Sie schnappten sich einige Todesser, die schreiend von der riesigen Zunge umwickelt und ins Maul gestopft wurden.  
  
Severus rannte zu den anderen zurück.  
  
„Was zum Teufel ist das?“, rief Harry Potter ihm zu. Er war blutverschmiert, aber am Leben.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“, gab Severus zu.  
  
Er sah sich bei den Leichen um. Einige der Halbmenschen hatten Granaten dabei.  
  
„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?“, wollte Jennifer von ihm wissen. Sie sah ähnlich schlimm aus wie Harry.  
  
„Das blöde Vieh hat das Schwert gefressen, okay! Und die einzige Idee, die ich habe ist eine komplett bescheuerte!“, sagte Severus gestresst.  
  
Er schnappte sich so viel Sprengstoff wie er finden konnte und band ihn zusammen.  
  
„Du willst doch nicht …!“, wandte seine Frau ein.  
  
„Doch!“, entgegnete Severus harsch.  
  
Ihm fiel wirklich nichts besseres ein. Aus seinen Laboruntersuchungen wusste er, dass dieses Zeug auf normale Magie nicht reagierte und wie es aussah war dieses dunkle Schleimmonster noch nicht mal vom Koboldstahl des Schwertes beeindruckt. Ganz im Gegenteil, es war dadurch gewachsen!  
  
Severus packte seine provisorische Bombe unter den Arm und rannte auf das gefräßige Blob-Monster zu, dessen Mäuler sich gerade einige Halbmenschen einverleibte.   
  
„He, du großes, verfressenes Scheißvieh!“, rief Severus. „Ich hab hier was für dich!“  
  
Das Ding wandte seine Mäuler ihm zu. Eine der Zungen umschlang sein Bein. Severus konnte fühlen wie sich der schwarze Schleim durch sein Hosenbein ätzte. Er kniff die Zähne zusammen als es ihn hoch hob und über seinem sabbernden Maul baumeln ließ. Severus war sich sicher, das Folgende würde höllisch weh tun. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstab löste er alle Granatenstifte und ließ die Bombe in das offene Maul fallen. Das Monster schluckte gierig. Erst passierte gar nichts, dann nach einigen Augenblicken erschütterten mehrere Explosionen den Körper des Blobs. Schließlich, in einer gewaltigen Explosion aus Schleim, Glibber und schwarzem, wabbeligen Fleisch, wurde Severus durch die Luft geschleudert. Die Druckwelle schleuderte ihn gegen ein bereits brüchiges Stück Mauer. Etwas in ihm knackte ganz fürchterlich als er zu Boden fiel. Noch bevor er genau darüber nachdenken konnte, was genau er sich alles gebrochen hatte und ob er dieses elende Schleimmonster nun endgültig erledigt hatte, brach ein Stück des Mauerwerks über ihm ab und begrub ihn unter sich.  
  
Dunkelheit.


	18. Nur ein weiteres Angebot

Als Severus die Augen wieder öffnete erblickte er die zerstörte Decke der Großen Halle. Man hatte die Tische und Sitzbänke entfernt und ein großes Lazarett daraus gemacht. Er vernahm Stöhnen und hin und wieder einen Schrei. Unter Schmerzen setzte er sich auf. Sein rechtes Bein war geschient. Er spürte jedoch beim Atmen einen unangenehmen Druck in der Seite als habe er sich die Rippen gebrochen.   
  
Hatte er es geschafft dieses Ding zu vernichten? Er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern wie er fortgeschleudert wurde und in Ohnmacht fiel. Severus fasste sich an die Stirn. Jemand hatte ihm eine Bandage um den Kopf gewickelt.   
  
Er bemerkte wie jemand vor ihm stehen blieb. Es war Jennifer. Sie hatte einiges ab bekommen, doch im Vergleich mit Severus sah sie noch gut aus. Sie hockte sich zu ihm.   
  
„Hat es funktioniert?“, fragte er sie.   
  
„Ja. Das viel größere Wunder ist aber, dass die Todesser sich ergeben haben. Und zwar jeder Einzelne.“, sagte Jennifer. „Du solltest dich aber ausruhen.“  
  
„Nein.“, entgegnete Severus.  
  
„Doch! Dich hat es ziemlich erwischt. Ich dachte erst du seist tot.“ Jennifer ließ sich neben ihm nieder.   
  
„Das dachte ich auch. Scheinbar bin ich unverwüstlich.“, antwortete Severus.   
  
„Wenn du da raus willst, solltest du dich auf einiges gefasst machen.“, sagte Jennifer mit Blick auf das große Eichenportal der Halle.   
  
„Warum? Was ist passiert?“, fragte Severus und klang besorgt.   
  
„Du bist jetzt ein verfluchter Held.“ Jennifer küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Severus Snape, Vernichter des Dunklen Lords und seines mächtigen Blobs!“  
  
Severus lachte auf. Das klang so lächerlich! Während er sich im Gedanken noch amüsierte kam eine Gruppe von Menschen auf sie zu. Angeführt von Minerva. Ihre Haare waren völlig unordentlich und sie hatte einige Schrammen im Gesicht. Neben ihr war Harry Potter. Er sah kaum besser aus. Außerdem machte er noch Kingsley, Lupin und Tonks aus. Der Werwolf stützte sich auf eine Krücke. Ihn hatte es schwer erwischt und er konnte kaum stehen. Eine Bandage ging quer über seine Brust. Nur Mad-Eye fehlte. Severus fragte nicht warum. Er konnte es sich vorstellen. Armer, verrückter Moody. Hoffentlich hatte er noch genug seiner Gegner mit ins Grab genommen.   
  
„Ich bin Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet. Wir alle sind das.“, sagte Minerva. „Was Sie getan haben hätte niemand anderes fertig bringen können.“  
  
„Jetzt aber mal halblang!“, entgegnete Severus. „Ich hatte ja schließlich Hilfe.“  
  
„Es wird Ihnen nicht gefallen, aber da draußen wartet eine Meute, die ihren Helden bewundern möchte.“, sagte Kingsley.   
  
„Oh nein. Kann ich das nicht irgendwie aussitzen?“, fragte Severus und sah hilfesuchend zu Jennifer.   
  
„Dieses Mal nicht, Großer.“, antwortete sie ihm.   
  
Jennifer half ihm auf die Beine. Sie schlang seinen Arm um die Schulter.  
  
„Warten Sie!“, sagte Harry. Er nahm Severus' anderen Arm. Gemeinsam humpelten sie durch die Große Halle. In der zerstörten Vorhalle waren immer noch Trümmer und Blutflecken zu sehen. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen als ihn das Tageslicht von draußen blendete als sie über die Schwelle des großen Portals gingen.   
  
Draußen standen Leute. Nicht nur die Überlebenden der Schlacht, sondern auch Journalisten und Männer, die aussahen wie Auroren.   
  
Das Ministerium. , dachte Severus. Das hatte er völlig vergessen nachdem er Pius entführt hatte.   
  
Jubel prasselte auf ihn ein, genauso wie neugierige Fragen und die Sensationslust der Anwesenden. Alle wollten sie einen Blick auf denjenigen erhaschen, der der Dunklen Lord getötet hatte. Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen.   
  
„Jetzt wissen Sie, wie ich mich immer fühle.“, sagte Harry zu ihm. Das half nicht wirklich.   
  
„RUHE!“, schrie Severus als es ihm zu viel wurde. Zu seiner Überraschung verstummte die Menge. Er atmete tief durch.   
  
„Ich bin überhaupt nicht gut im Reden schwingen. Also ja, Voldemort starb durch meine Hand. Eben so wie dieser Schleimblob. Was soll ich denn dazu sagen?“, fragte Severus in die Stille hinein.   
  
„Darf ich ein Foto machen?“, fragte ein Reporter mit einer Kamera.   
  
„Argh, muss das sein?!“, sagte Severus in einem Ton, der verriet, dass er am Liebsten das Weite gesucht hätte.   
  
„Ja.“, antwortete Jennifer.   
  
„Was?“, brummte Severus.   
  
„Nur dieses eine Mal.“, antwortete sie gab Severus vor allen Leuten einen Kuss. Einige der Anwesenden pfiffen. Ihm wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass er sich ja jetzt nicht mehr zu verstecken und zu verstellen brauchte. Es war vorbei. Es war endlich vorbei. Nach zwanzig Jahren war er endlich frei.   
  
Scheiß drauf!, dachte Severus und ließ den anderen Arm von Harrys Schulter gleiten. Er nahm Jennifers Kopf in seine Hände und gab ihr einen langen, tiefen Kuss. Sollten sie ihn dabei fotografieren und begaffen! Es war ihm egal. Er war jetzt nicht mehr Severus Snape, der Spion. Und auch nicht Severus Snape, der Todesser oder der Lehrer. Er war er selbst.   
  
Harry neben ihm, begann zu grinsen. Severus löste sich von seiner Frau und setzte sich auf die Treppe. Die ganze Zeit auf einem Bein zu stehen war verflucht anstrengend.   
  
Nach einer Weile löste sich die Menge auf. John kam aus dem Schloss und setzte sich neben sie. Er sah genauso mitgenommen aus wie all die anderen.   
  
„Und jetzt, Professor?“, fragte er neckig.   
  
„Urlaub.“, sagte Severus. „Und zwar ziemlich lange. Dieses Welt gerette ist echt anstrengend.“   
  
Ein Auror kam auf sie zu. Er war noch recht jung, trug Anzug und Krawatte und wirkte alles in allem als habe er die meiste Zeit eher im Büro verbracht als irgendwo sonst.   
  
„Was?“, fragte Severus grollend.   
  
„Charles Borrow, Stellvertretender Minister.“, stellte sich der Mann vor.   
  
„Und?“, fragte Severus.   
  
„Wie man hört wissen Sie etwas über den Verbleib von Zaubereiminister Pius Thicknesse.“  
  
„Hört man das?“, sagte Severus düster. „Wollen Sie ihn zurück?“  
  
„Nun ...“  
  
„Vergessen Sie es. Er ist ein Todesser.“, entgegnete Severus.   
  
„Wie Sie ja auch, Sir.“, sagte Borrow.   
  
„Ich glaube, ich habe bewiesen, dass ich das nicht mehr bin. Sollte das Ministerium jedoch gewillt sein diesen ganzen Dreck aufzuarbeiten, dann dürfen sie ihn vielleicht haben, wenn er dann auch in Askaban landet.“  
  
„Womit wir gleich beim Thema wären. Die Todesser haben sich ergeben. Das Ministerium wird daher eine juristische Aufarbeitung anstreben. Auch von dem, was hier geschehen ist. Und womöglich wird man auf Sie als Hauptzeugen zurück kommen.“, sagte Borrow.   
  
„Ja, ja, das kenn' ich schon.“, sagte Severus, bevor er sich noch mehr Ministeriumsgewäsch anhören musste.   
  
„Sie würden uns damit sehr helfen.“ Borrow atmete tief und zog dann von dannen.   
  
Severus wusste worauf das alles hinaus laufen würde. Ein elendig langer Gerichtsprozess. Das war schon beim ersten Krieg so.   
  
„Vom Regen in die Traufe.“, sagte Severus mehr zu sich als zu den anderen.  
  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
  
Die Wochen nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts verliefen für Severus eigenartig langsam. Es war seltsam nicht mehr fürchten zu müssen verraten oder umgebracht zu werden. Davon abgesehen fesselte ihn sein Bein ans Bett. Die schweren Steine hatten ihm das Knie und das Schienbein zertrümmert. Selbst mit magischen Heilmethoden dauerte das und es war nicht sicher, ob er danach je wieder richtig laufen könnte. Sprintweltmeister würde er auf alle Fälle nicht mehr werden.   
  
Severus lag auf der Couch in seinem Haus. Den Bunker hatten sie aufgegeben, jetzt wo er nicht mehr nötig war. Pius hatte er an die Behörden übergeben und alles andere würde sich irgendwie finden.   
  
Er blätterte im Tagespropheten. Seit Wochen gab es nur ein Nummer Eins Thema und er las ständig Titel wie „ _Severus Snape und Harry Potter – Was vereint Sie?_ “ oder „ _Ex-Todesser besiegt Dunklen Lord_ “ oder schlicht „ _Ist dies das Ende?_ “   
  
Zugegeben, die Sensationsschlagzeilen hatten auch schon bessere Tage gesehen, aber was sollte man machen? Rita Kimmkorn war ja im Ruhestand.   
  
Severus legte die Zeitung weg. Er war ja noch nie ein Couch-Potato gewesen. Das fiel ihm jetzt auf die Füße. Noch ein paar weitere Wochen und er würde durchdrehen. Zum Glück durchbrach ein Brief des Ministeriums seine Langeweile. Sie luden ihn zu einer offiziellen Anhörung vor. Er hatte sich dieses Mal nicht um einen Verteidiger gekümmert. Er würde sich selbst verteidigen, auch wenn das unüblich war.   
  
Am Tag der Anhörung betrat er das Ministerium durch den Vordereingang. Er spürte wie die Blicke auf ihm ruhten, während er sich anmeldete. Das verdammte Zaunpublikum.   
  
Severus hinkte beim Laufen und brauchte trotz des Heilungsprozesses immer noch einen Stock. Es nervte ihn tierisch auf so was angewiesen zu sein, aber das wohl der Preis für seinen Sieg über Voldemort.   
  
Severus betrat den Anhörungsraum. Es war einer der kleineren Verhandlungsräume und es gab nur einen Tisch. An diesem saß Borrow, dem er schon begegnet war, und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung Minerva. Die beiden redeten leise über irgendetwas, verstummten aber sofort als er eintrat.   
  
Severus hinkte zum Tisch und setzte sich.  
  
„Also?“, sagte er.   
  
„Bis ein neuer Minister gewählt ist werde ich den Vorsitz dieser kleinen Versammlung haben. Ich muss für das Protokoll darauf hinweisen, dass kein Wort dieser Anhörung nach draußen gelangt.“, sagte Borrow.   
  
„Sie wissen schon, dass sie mit einem ehemaligen Spion reden, oder?“, fragte Severus und konnte sich seinen Sarkasmus nicht verkneifen.   
  
„Mister Snape, diese Unterhaltung ist rein vertraulich. Wir möchten kein Publikum oder dergleichen in dieser Sache solange der Aufarbeitungsprozess noch im Gange ist ...“  
  
„Kommen Sie auf den Punkt!“, sagte Severus ungeduldig.   
  
Borrow sah ihn ungehalten an und wechselte einen Blick mit Minerva.   
  
„Sind Sie bereit gegen die Todesser auszusagen? Und damit meine ich, gegen jeden von ihnen.“, sagte Borrow.  
  
„Sie fragen sich also, ob ich als ehemaliger Todesser Skrupel habe gegen meine ach so lieben Freunde auszusagen? Überhaupt nicht.“, antwortete Severus.   
  
„Nun das … kommt überraschend.“, sagte Borrow.   
  
„Sie begreifen es offenbar nicht. Ich bin mit alldem fertig, werter stellvertretender Minister! Mit den Todessern, mit dem Dunklen Lord, mit diesem ganzen Scheiß!“, entgegnete Severus. „Wenn es nach mir geht können die alle in der Hölle schmoren bis sie verrotten!“   
  
„Ihnen ist klar, dass sich ein Großteil ergeben hat, aber immer noch einige wenige auf der Flucht sind? Sie könnten Racheakte planen. Auch gegen Sie.“, sagte Borrow. „Wir sind bereit Ihnen Aurorenschutz zu gewähren bis zum Abschluss des Prozesses.“  
  
Severus prustete los.   
  
„Der letzte Todesserprozess hat drei Jahre gedauert! Mal davon abgesehen bin ich derjenige, der den Dunklen Lord besiegt hat. Was glauben Sie welcher Idiot sich jetzt noch mit mir anlegen würde?“, fragte Severus.   
  
„Severus ...“, begann Minerva sanft. „... das ist kein Zeitpunkt für Ihre Sturheit!“  
  
„Ach, was tun Sie hier eigentlich? Hat sich unser Jüngling hier nicht alleine getraut mich zu treffen?“, schoss Severus gegen sie.   
  
„Ich bin hier, weil ich ein Angebot für Sie habe.“, sagte Minerva.  
  
„Oh nein.“, entgegnete Severus. „Ich habe genug von diesen unausschlagbaren Angeboten!“  
  
„Hören Sie es sich erst einmal an!“, antwortete Minerva streng. „Sie, Severus, sind jetzt ein Held. Eine riesige Zielscheibe. Noch größer als Harry Potter. Der Groll der Todesser und ihrer Verwandten wird sich irgendwann gegen sie wenden. Erst recht, wenn sie gegen sie aussagen und das wissen Sie verdammt nochmal auch! Vergessen Sie wenigstens einmal Ihren Stolz und nehmen Sie den Schutz an. Es ist ja nicht für immer. Ich bitte Sie inständig darum!“  
  
Severus knurrte tief etwas in sich hinein.   
  
„Und Ihr Angebot?“, fragte er.  
  
Minerva holte ein Blatt Pergament und aus der Innentasche ihrer Robe hervor und legte es ihm hin.   
  
„Sie können natürlich ablehnen, aber ich biete Ihnen an der neue Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu werden.“  
  
„Was?“, fragte Severus und sah sie an als ob sie nicht ganz bei Verstand wäre. „Ich? Als Schulleiter? Sie müssen ihre Schüler aber wirklich hassen!“   
  
„Es dauert noch ein paar Monate bis Hogwarts renoviert und wieder bereit ist. Sie müssten ja nicht einmal unterrichten. Die Arbeit eines Schulleiters ist relativ papierlastig.“  
  
„Sie wollen mich also töten?“, fragte Severus sie mit unterschwelligem Sarkasmus. „Nein, Minerva, das können Sie sich aus dem Kopf schlagen!“  
  
Er nahm das Pergament vor sich, faltete es und zerriss es vor ihren Augen. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Schlussendlich so oft, dass es nur noch als Konfetti taugte.   
  
„Ich – bin – endgültig – damit – fertig!“, presste Severus bei jedem Mal zerreißen heraus. „Kein Hogwarts mehr. Keine Schüler mehr. Kein verfluchtes Lehrer sein mehr!“   
  
„Sie enttäuschen mich.“, sagte Minerva und Severus schnippte ihr die Papierschnipsel entgegen.   
  
„Ich nehme das Angebot des stellvertretenden Ministers an.“, sagte er schließlich. „Wenn ich dann endlich meine Ruhe habe!“   
  
Severus erhob sich und nahm seinen Stock.


	19. Epilog

_Fünf Jahre später_  
  
  
Harry Potter stand in einer der kleinen Gassen der Londoner Altstadt. Vor ihm befand sich ein kleiner Laden für Tränke und alchemistisches Zubehör. Er hatte Jahre gebraucht, um diese Adresse herauszufinden.   
  
Nach dem Ende der Todesserprozesse vor zwei Jahren war Severus Snape verschwunden. Wieder einmal. Harry musste zugeben, dass das etwas war was sein alter Lehrer wirklich beherrschte. Er selbst war mittlerweile selbst ein Auror und trotz der Ressourcen des Ministeriums war es ihm fast zwei Jahre lang nicht gelungen ihn ausfindig zu machen. Bis jetzt.   
  
Harry betrat den Laden. Drinnen war es dunkel und muffig, wie in den meisten Läden dieser Art. Das brachte einfach der Handel mit lichtempfindlichen Substanzen mit sich.   
  
Er musste lächeln als er sah, wer an der Kasse saß. Es war Jennifer. Sie sah noch genauso aus, nur ihr Bauch war dicker geworden. Deutlich dicker! Mit einem Schlag wurde Harry bewusst, dass ihr zusätzliches Gewicht nicht auf den übermäßigen Konsum von Schokofröschen zurückzuführen war. Sie war schwanger.   
  
„Hallo.“, sagte Harry an sie gewandt.   
  
Jennifer sah auf. Sie begann zu lächeln, kam hinter der Kasse hervor und umarmte Harry freundschaftlich.   
  
„Meine Güte, du bist ja jetzt richtig erwachsen.“, sagte sie mit dem Blick auf seinen Vollbart.   
  
„Mom? Wer ist da?“, schallte es aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens.   
  
John streckte seinen Kopf aus einer Regalreihe hervor und kam mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Harry zu.   
  
„Alter, schön dich zu sehen!“  
  
John umarmte ihn und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.  
  
„Ihr seid nicht so leicht zu finden.“, sagte Harry.   
  
„Du weißt ja, wem du das zu verdanken hast, oder?“, antwortete John.   
  
„Kann ich mit ihm reden?“, fragte Harry.   
  
„Sicher, er ist hinten in seinem Büro.“, sagte John. „Klopf aber lieber vorher an.“  
  
Harry nickte und ging in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Dort gab es einen Gang, der in den Keller führte sowie eine Tür mit der Aufschrift „ _Büro – Betreten auf eigene Gefahr!_ “  
  
Harry musste schmunzeln. Er räusperte sich und klopfte an.   
  
„Herein!“, schallte es ihm in dem Ton entgegen, den er von früher aus der Schule kannte.   
  
Harry trat ein und fand sich in einem kleinen, vollgestopften Büro wieder. Ein Schreibtisch und viele Metallschränke mit Aktenordnern und dem üblichen Gewirr an Zetteln. Harrys Büro im Ministerium sah kaum besser aus.   
  
Severus Snape saß hinter dem Schreibtisch und kritzelte etwas in ein Notizbuch. Er sah nicht auf. Erst als als Harry geräuschvoll die Tür schloss blickte er auf. Snape hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Treffen kaum verändert. Nur den Bart hatte er sich abrasiert und Harry fiel der goldene Ring an seiner Hand auf.   
  
„Was tust du hier?“, sagte Snape überrascht.   
  
„Wäre ein Hallo zu viel?“, fragte Harry.   
  
Snape lehnte sich zurück und wies auf den Stuhl vor sich.   
  
„Wie hast du uns gefunden?“, fragte er.   
  
Das alte Misstrauen konnte Snape selbst nach fünf Jahren immer noch nicht ablegen. Harry verstand das. Niemand war zwanzig Jahre lang Spion und legte dann seine Paranoia ab.   
  
Harry griff in die Innentasche seiner Jacke und zeigte ihm einen Zeitungsausschnitt. Es war nichts Besonderes. Nur die amtlichen Veröffentlichungen verheirateter Paare.  
  
„Ich habe Sie lange gesucht, aber da kann ich ja lange suchen, wenn Sie den Namen ihrer Frau angenommen haben.“, sagte Harry.   
  
„Na so was.“, antwortete Snape – oder sollte er ihn ab jetzt lieber Franco nennen?   
  
„Kommen Sie denn damit klar? Also mit so einem ruhigen Leben?“, fragte Harry.   
  
„Oh, es ist überraschend anders. Auf eine positive Weise. Aber das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen.“, sagte Snape.   
  
„Klar, Auror zu sein kommt nicht ganz ran, an die permanente Flucht vor Lord Voldemort, aber es ist akzeptabel.“, antwortete Harry mit einen unverhohlenen Sarkasmus.   
  
„Was führt dich her?“, fragte Snape.   
  
„Sie werden es nicht für möglich halten, aber ich wollte wissen wie es Ihnen geht. Nach diesen ganzen Kämpfen und den Gerichtsprozessen. Drei Jahre lang! Ich war nur froh als es dann endlich vorbei war.“, sagte Harry. „Sie sind dann einfach verschwunden, ohne ein Wort!“  
  
„Tja, ich brauchte wohl Abstand.“, sagte Snape. „Ich weiß, das war nicht nett, aber die Welt muss auch mal lernen ohne mich auszukommen.“   
  
Harry begann zu lachen. Zu seiner Überraschung begann auch sein alter Lehrer in sich hinein zu lächeln.   
  
„Aber es ist interessant. Ich habe nicht mal mehr Alpträume. Kann den ganzen Tag im Labor arbeiten.“  
  
„Klingt ja für Ihre Verhältnisse richtig nach Wellness.“, antwortete Harry.  
  
„Oh ja!“, stimmte Snape ihm zu.   
  
„Sie werden wieder Vater?“, fragte Harry und besah seine Finger.   
  
„Ist wohl nicht zu übersehen.“, meinte Snape.  
  
„Wie fühlt sich das für Sie an?“  
  
„Als würde ich etwas Wichtiges nachholen.“, sagte Snape.   
  
Harry sah ihn nicht an.   
  
„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Snape, der Harrys Unwohlsein erkannte.  
  
„Tja, da haben wir etwas gemeinsam.“, antwortete Harry und sah Snape an, der ihm seltsamer Weise ein Lächeln schenkte.   
  
„Es ist okay unsicher zu sein. Das ist schließlich ein großer Schritt in einer Beziehung. Egal, was du tust, bleib bei ihr. Ich war damals nicht so klug und konnte meinen Sohn erst kennen lernen als er schon wusste, dass sein Vater ein Taugenichts ist, der seine ersten Jahre verpasst hat.“, sagte Snape.   
  
„Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich wieder komme?“, fragte Harry unvermittelt.   
  
„Warum? Brauchst du jemanden zum Reden?“, fragte Snape.   
  
„Nach alldem, was wir zusammen erlebt haben … ich habe das Gefühl die anderen wissen nicht, was es heißt der Auserwählte gewesen zu sein. Sie jedoch haben das alles hautnah miterlebt. Sie waren dabei.“, sagte Harry.   
  
„Verstehst du jetzt warum ich gegangen bin? Wäre ich weiterhin Severus Snape geblieben, dann hätte das nie geendet. Ich brauchte einen Neuanfang. Etwas, dass sich völlig von meinen alten Leben unterscheidet. Und es war nicht einfach diesen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.“, sagte Snape.   
  
„Wie ist es Severus Franco zu sein?“, fragte Harry.   
  
„Anders. Und besser auf vielen Ebenen. So kann ich es vermutlich sogar wagen alt zu werden.“  
  
„Danke.“, sagte Harry.   
  
„Wofür?“, fragte Snape.   
  
„Für ihre Worte und für alles, was Sie getan haben. Allein hätte ich das niemals geschafft. Auch, wenn Sie das vielleicht nicht wollen, aber Sie sind ein Freund. Ehrlich und hart.“  
  
Snape sagte nichts darauf, sondern stand auf. Er nahm den Stock, der hinter ihm an der Wand gelehnt war.   
  
„Sind humpeln immer noch.“, stellte Harry fest.   
  
„Wir haben alle unsere Kriegswunden. Manche sind sichtbar und andere nicht. Ich musste lernen, dass es einfacher ist mit denen umzugehen, die man sieht.“, sagte Snape und ging hinaus.   
  
Harry folgte ihm zur Tür.   
  
„Du gehst schon?“, fragte Jennifer.  
  
„Ich bin froh, euch alle wiedergesehen zu haben.“, sagte Harry. Er umarmte Jennifer und John nochmal. Bei Severus ließ er das lieber. Er verabschiedete sich und ging die Straße hinunter. Dort wartete Hermine. Ihr weiter Mantel konnte nicht verdecken, dass sie hochschwanger war.   
  
„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?“, fragte sie.   
  
„Gut.“, sagte er. „Alles ist gut.“


	20. Nachwort

Es ist getan. Nach 12 Jahren des Schreibens bin ich nun tatsächlich am Ende angelangt. Das letzte Wort ist geschrieben. Der Vorhang fällt. Das Buch wird zugeschlagen.   
  
Eine große Bürde scheint von mir abzufallen mit einem weinenden und einem lachenden Auge. Es ist viel Wehmut und trotzdem Freude.   
  
Ich kann nur hoffen, dass euch meine Version des letzten Kapitels gefallen hat und ich bedanke mich ganz, ganz herzlich bei allen Lesern, die mich über diese lange Periode begleitet haben. All die, die dran geblieben sind und das obwohl ich eine schreibende Schnecke bin, die gerne mal monatelange Pausen einlegt.   
  
  
  


_** Sieben Bücher ** _

  


_** Neun FanFics ** _

  


_** 521.527 Wörter ** _

  


_** Eine Geschichte ** _


End file.
